The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines
by Zory rock101
Summary: (Book 1) The Story of the Princess Of Clarines series Shirayuki is getting married to Zen. But she have to go through all her lesson to be a proper princess first. Book 2: The Story of The Princess of Clarines: The Royal honeymoon
1. Chapter 1

**The story of the Princess Of Clarines (Fix this chapter)**

 **Chapter 1**

Here I go again, lesson after lesson, every day for the past couple of months. I was running around the castle learning how a proper princess from the Kingdom of Clarines behaves; I need to know those ten things about how to be a perfect princess. Oh, I almost forgot, my name is Shirayuki who soon will be Shirayuki Wisteria. I'm going to tell you a story. Yes, it is true, I am getting married to the man I love; the Second Prince of Clarines, Prince Zen.

Let's start from this morning. The sun was shining on the beautiful Kingdom of Clarines. I was lying in bed covering my eyes with my blanket to block the bright sunlight that was coming through my bedroom window. I Didn't want to go to my lessons today. But I have to if I want to stand next to Zen and be his wife.

I sit up in my bed, yawning. I looked down at my engagement ring on my finger. Zen and I have been together for four years. Then, a year and a half ago, he asked me to make me his wife. All over Kings, Queens, Lords and Princesses from another kingdom aren't happy with this engagement. Half of them wants to marry, Prince Zen and the other half didn't think a commoner girl should marry into a royal family, but Zen didn't care.

His eyes are set on me, five and a half years ago. He has strong feelings toward me, as I have for him. Zen told me he would never change his mind.

Just then, I heard a knock on my door, snapped me out of my thoughts. I didn't want to get up right away, so I let out a moan and got out of bed. I walk to the door, still wearing my pajamas.

It is one of my maids, Ella. Zen has assigned her to me. Shortly he asked me to marry him. Ella is different from others, like for example my lessons teacher. They are total nightmares.

"My lady, you are going be late for your lesson," Ella said, pushing me back into my room. The thoughts of being late again, I can just then hear Ms. Applegate voice 'Princesses are always early' ringing in my head. Saying over, and over again so many times and it is driving me crazy.Finally, I got out of my pajamas and putting on an expensive dress that all princesses have to wear, they say. *Rolling my eyes*

I try to walk down the long hallway in high heels, that I hate wearing. I like having on my boots and a simple dress a lot better. Zen knows I hate wearing much jewelry. The only piece I will carrying every day is my engagement ring. He did tell them that I don't like wearing expensive stuff, but as usual, they don't listen to him. I open the door to my lessons. I see Ms. Applegate tapping her foot on the wood floor. She is upset again and here came the yelling.

"Miss, Shirayuki. You are late again.As the future Princess of Clarines, you need to stop being late." She said, looking at me. All I can hear was blah, blah, blah every time she talks. I try so hard not be behind time but having you as a teacher it was easy to be late. "ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME, SHIRAYUKI? she yelled, standing in front of me. I can't stand her. *Rolling my eyes*

Sometimes, I just want to walk up to her and smack her across for the face to tell her to shut up, but a princess should never to that. I am only taking these lessons for Zen's sake because I love him. "Yes, I'm listening," I said, standing up straight because a Princess should never slouch. It was hard to shut her out in my head with a loud mouth like hers. She is glaring at me.

After a few minutes, she hit my hand with a ruler leaving a red mark on my hand. Ms. Applegate, did that because I was about to pick up the wrong fork; what is the difference, a big fork, and a small fork? They are just forks. You are supposed to eat with them. "Shirayuki, you are not taking this very seriously. I can't believe Zen chose you," Ms. Applegate said harshly. She pulls out her pocket watch and looks at the time. The look on her face means it is time for my next lesson. Thank god, I don't know how much longer I can put up with her. "We will take off from here tomorrow," she said, walking away from me. I stood up and left the room.

I walked down the hallway to my next class. When I got there Zen standing next to my teacher Mr. Rothbart. I'm shocked to see Zen at one of my lessons. I'm a little scared and nervous. I hope I'm not dancing with him. I don't want to step on his foot. "Miss Shirayuki, Prince Zen will be your partner for today." Mr. Rothbart said, looking at me. Oh great, I don't want Zen to see me in this class until I'm better at dancing. Zen walked up to me with a smile on his face.

"You look beautiful," he whispers into my ear. I hate it when he does that. He knows it sends chills down my spine, but he likes doing it anyway. He gently put his palm in mine and walked in the middle of the dance floor. He wraps one of his arms around my hips and the other holding my right hand. I put my other hand on his shoulder. I looked down, trying not to step on his feet. "Don't look at the floor, Shirayuki," he said. I looked up into his beautiful baby blue eyes. Zen and I got lost at that moment. Our nose was about to touch each other. Just then we heard a loud cough. We looked at the teacher standing beside a big window. I looked back at Zen. He is not very happy because he wants kissing me. It has been like this for the past month. I can't remember the last time I kissed Zen.

"That will be enough today." Mr. Rothbart said, leaving Zen and me alone. Finally, my chance. I pull him in for a peck, then the door flew open still did not get my kiss from Zen. Zen and I looked at the door. It was Mitsuhide. I am going killing him sooner or later for interrupting us. Mitsuhide saw my face.

He asked,"Am I interrupting something?"

"No, you are fine. What is it Mitsuhide?" Zen asked, looking at him.

"Your mother is coming down two days," Mitsuhide said. I have never met Zen's mother. I've heard she is the most beautiful woman in the Kingdom of Clarines.

"Okay, thank you. You may leave." Zen said, watching Mitsuhide walked out of the room and closing the door behind him."Now where were we? " Zen asked, pulling me closer to him. He leaned down. But before he could kiss me the door suddenly flew open. We saw Kiki standing in the doorway.

"Prince Zen, Shirayuki is late for her riding lesson," Kiki said in a frightening tone. She turned to look at me. Well, I ever kiss my future husband today?

"Okay, Kiki. Thank you. I will see you later, my future wife." He said. Before He left, He give kiss me on my forehead, then Zen walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. I put a small frown on my face because I want the kiss to be on my lips not on my forehead. *Rolling my eyes*

"Let's go, Shirayuki, " Kiki said, grabbing me by the hand and pulling me to the horse stable that was behind the castle. While ago, Zen gave me a horse a shortly we got in engaged. The horse is white with beautiful black spots. I have been learning how to ride horses for the past couple of weeks now. Kiki gets our horses out of the stable. After she helps me onto my horse, she got on her horse. "Okay, where do you want to go?" Kiki asked, looking at me from her right side.

"Let's go into the forest," I answer, looking at Kiki.

"Okay, there is a path we can take," Kiki said, kicked the side of her horse. I fellow after Kiki into the path. "Shirayuki, are you doing okay? " Kiki asked, turning her head halfway to look at me.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I answer, looked up in the clear blue sky. Then, a snake slithered onto the path and scaring my horse. "Woo," I said, try to hold on to the rope tight. Kiki got off her horse as fast as she can, so that she can calm my horse down, but it was a little too late. I can't hold on any longer. I got thrown off my horse and land on the ground, hitting my right arm on a rock. Kiki grabs the rope that was around my horse neck to calm him down. Kiki walked over to me and checked my right arm. It hurts when I move my arm. "Ow," I said, holding my right arm.

"Let's get you back to the castle," she said, helping me to stand up and we walked back to the castle. She hands the two horses to a man that was working in the horse stable, then helps me to the herbalist building.

See you next time...


	2. Chapter 2

**The story of the Princess Of Clarines (Fix this chapter)**

 **Merry: Thank you for your review :)**

 **Chapter 2**

I was sitting in the herb building with Kiki, who is sitting on a chair that was by a window in the checkup room. I was waiting for the chief, Garrack to come in and look at my arm. when just then a sharp pain shot through my arm making it hurt very badly. I heard the door flew open making a loud sound, it was Zen. He was out of breath and breathing very heavily. Long before we came to the herb building to get my arm checked out. Kiki told a guard that was by the horse stable.

Than Zen came into the room and walked up to me. He pulls up a chair and sat down next to me. "Did it hurt?" Zen asked in a worry voice, lightly touch my right arm.

'Yes, it hurt so don't touch it.' I wanted to say that to him. It hurts when he touches it.

"ouch," I said, then I looked at Zen's face. His eyes got very sad. I knew what he was thinking.

"I'm sorry, that I was not there with you." He said, looking down at the floor. He thought if he was there none of this will ever happen, but it was not his fault.

"Zen, there nothing you can do about it to stop this from happening, so stop blaming yourself," I said. I kiss him on his cheeks. When I looking at him, His face was bright red like my hair. He is so cute when he blushes like that. The door finally opened after like an hour and a half.

The chief walked in the room with papers in her hands so that, she can write down my health records. She sat down in front of Zen and me.

"She pulled a muscle in her right arm, for the next couple of weeks. She needs to start wear an arm cast for the time being. She also needs to rest for a week or two, and she can't ride a horse four weeks from now until the cast comes off." Garrack said, writing all this down on her paper.

"Okay, thank you, " Zen said. Then the chief walked over to the door.

"Ryu can you bring me the arm cast now," Garrack call out for Ryu who was in the room next to us. She then walked back over and sat down on her chair. After a while, Ryu walked in the room with the arm cast and put it on my arms. The strap went over my shoulders. After Ryu got with the cast on my arms, He leaves the room. "You're done, Shirayuki. You can go back to the castle now." Garrack said, standing up from her chair and leaving the room.

Zen helps me up and walked me back to my bedroom. I didn't want him to go after he drops me off at my room. I want to spend time with him alone, just the two after us. Before I knew it, we were in my bedroom.

"Well, I will see you later Shirayuki." He said, was about to walked away but then I grab him by his arms cover my face in it.

"Will you stay with me? " I asked. I watch Zen turn around and pulled me back in my room. He wraps his arms around me.

"Yes, of course." He said. We walked over to the couch and sat down. I laid down, putting my head in his lap. He played with my hair. I love the feeling when he touches my hair.

"Can you sleep here tonight?" I asked, hoping he will say 'yes'. I saw Zen's eyes got wide for a second, then he looked down at me. I saw that he have a smile on his face.

"Yes, if that's you want. We need to get used to sleeping together." Zen said. I got up and walked over to the bed followed by Zen. I laid down on the bed and Zen laid down next to me. He wrapped his arms around me and pull me close to him. I looked up at his face it was bright red and so was I. This was our first time sleeping together like this. Every time before this Kiki, Mitsuhide or Obi stayed in the same room with us. Back then it feels like a sleepover. I laid my head on his chest and fell asleep in Zen's arms.

The next morning I woke up seeing that Zen was still sound asleep. He is so cute when he sleeps. I played with his white hair. then I feel a pain that was coming from my right arm, while I laid back down on my back and held my right arm. my arm starting to hurt so badly. Zen knew something was wrong. He woke up and sat up in the bed.

"Shirayuki, did it hurt?" He asked, grab the painkiller and a glass of water. He handed me the pill and the water. I put the pill in my mouth and took a drink of the water. I handed the cup back to Zen. He put it on the nightstand that was by my bed. Zen stood up and walking over to the big window that was in my bedroom."The sunrise is beautiful." He said, looking at the sunrise. I stood up and walked over to him. He wrapped his arms around me from behind. I laid my head on his chest and watch the sunrise coming up. Then I heard a knock on the door. Zen, Let's go of me and walked over to the door. I watch him answer the door. It was Ella.

"Oh, Your Highness." She said, bow to Zen." Miss Shirayuki, need to go to her lessons," Ella said, looking at Zen.

"I'm canceling her lessons for a week. She needs to rest." Zen said, looking at Ella. "Tell the teachers that she was not coming to her lessons for a week. That an order for the second Prince." Zen said, "You may leave." Zen watched Ella bowed to him one last time and heading down the hallway. Zen closed the door and walked back over to me.

"You have to get to work soon," I said, looking at him. I will be left alone in my bedroom all day doing nothing for a week.

"Yeah, but I will come and check on you." He said, give me a kiss on my lips.

Man, I miss this so much. I wish I can kiss him forever. Then he pulls away.

"I got to go." He said, walking to the door. I follow after him.

"I love you," I said, kiss him before he left.

He kisses me back. " I love you too, My beautiful princess." He said, leaving my room.

I watch him walked down the hallway. When I couldn't see him anymore I went back in my room. I laid down on my bed, pulling the cover over my body. I slowly closing my eyes and fall back to sleep, I was still tired from yesterday. After an hour and a half, I woke up to the smell of food. I was hungry. I open my eyes and saw Zen stand above me with a golden tray.

"I brought you some food." He said. I sat up, and he put the tray of food on my lap. It looked really yummy.

"This looked really good," I said, taking the spoon and put in the soup. I put the spoon up to my mouth to taste the soup. "Did you make this?" I asked, looking up at Zen.

"Yeah, with a help from Kiki and Mitsuhide." Zen answer, sitting down at the end of the bed where my feet were at. It was hard to use one hand to put the spoon in my mouth because I have always been right-handed.

"Here let me help you," Zen said, taking the spoon and was now feeding me. My face was turning red. He never fed me before. I remember that day when Mitsuhide and Obi try to feed Zen, and he did not like that one bit, but he was okay with me doing it when he was sick. This is one of the reason why I fell in love with this him. He was a caring, sweet, and stub person I have ever met and that's why I love him for just being himself.

 **See you next time...**


	3. Chapter 3

**The story of the Princess Of Clarines**

 **chapter 3**

It's been a week and now I'm back doing my lessons again. I can't ride a horse for another three weeks. I was standing in front of Ms. Applegate. I have a book or two on my head to balance. A princess should learn how to balance everything at once. But what did that have to do with the books on top of my head? Seriously, How? If the books fell onto the ground I have to stay longer to get it right. I walked to the door, then turn around and walked back to Ms. Applegate. "Now do a curtsy." Ms. Applegate said. I did as she order and try to do a curtsy, but I tip my head a little and the book fell off making a loud sound when it lands on the floor."A princess never tips her head. It always straight when she is doing the curtsy. She always looking at the person she curtsy for. Now do it again." Ms. Applegate said, looking at me. I ready miss my dance class, but I can't go to it with my cast still on my right arm. That why I have to be with Ms. Applegate until I can get my cast of.

"Shirayuki, dinner is ready. Prince Zen is waiting for you." Said a maid, walking in the room.

"Okay, thanks," I said, I watch her bow to me and left the room. I turn back to look at Ms. Applegate.

"When you have eaten came back here so we can finish working on your curtsy." She said, walking out of the room. Man, she drives me crazies. I walking out of the room and headed to the dining room. Today, Zen was sitting next to my spot. He never did come and eat with me because he was always working.

Zen stood up when he saw me coming and he pulled out my chair for me. I sit down and pushed my chair back up to the table. He sit back down in his chair and looking at me.

"So how are your lessons going today with Ms. Applegate?" He asked, taking his fork into his hand. I looked at him with a smile.

"It going okay." I lied, looking at him. The truth is I hate it. She is a total nightmare every day when I'm with her. But I can't tell him that I don't want to pulling more stress on him. He has a lot of stuff going on right now and I don't want to bug him about little things like I hate Ms. Applegate so much.

"That good. She was tough on Izana's wife too." Zen said. I remember that day when Izana and Haki got married and Haki is now pregnant with their first child. I was picturing what our family will look like when Zen and I are married. I grab my fork and took a bit out of my meat.

"Is she always this this being tough?" I asked, looking at Zen.

"Yeah, she is always like that." Zen answer, putting his fork down on the table. Good, I thought it was just me at first. I looked down at Zen's plate and he was done eating.

"Well, I have to go back to lessons after this," I said with a frown. Zen stood up and walked over to me.

"You are go to be fine, my love." He said, kissing the top of my head and he left the room. I finish eating and head back to my lessons. I open the door and saw that Ms. Applegate was not there. I heard a voice behind another door. I walked over to the door and put my ear against the door.

"She did not take this very seriously," I heard Ms. Applegate voice behind the door. Who is she taking to because I heard another voice in the room?

"I can't believe Zen will marry that girl in the first place," saying the other voice it sound like another female.

"She will just shame this Kingdom." Ms. Applegate said. I pulled away from the door and stood there for a few minutes. Is it true, that I will just bring shame to Zen and this Kingdom? I walked always from the door that I was standing in front of and left the room. I closed the door behind me and feel tears running down my face.

Maybe I don't belong here after all. I walked back to my bedroom and closed the door. I throw myself on the bed and letting the tears falling down on my cheek. Did I made the right choice to married Zen? I love him so much, but I don't want to bring shame to him or this kingdom.

I sit up in my bed and it was already night time. I can't fall asleep. I stood up and walked over to the door to get some fresh air. I walking into the garden under the moonlight. It is so beautiful in the garden when the moonlight shines over the flower making them sparkles. It was starting to getting cold, but I did not feel like going back inside right now.

Then, I feel somebody wrapped a blanket around me. "You are going to catch a cold." said a voice that I know oh too well. I turn around with a smile on my face. "Ms. Applegate told me you didn't came back to your lesson after you got done eating. I was starting to get worried." I can't tell him what I have overheard with Ms. Applegate and the other female.

"Yeah, I forgot, I'm sorry." I lie, smiling at him. I can't fool him, he knows me all too well. He gives me a look that 'I better tell him'. But in my body it keep on screaming don't tell him.

"Shirayuki, I know when you lying." He said, puting his hand on his hips. He knows that I'm a horrible liar.

"Zen, I don't know. If I can stand next to you as your wife." I finally said, looking at the ground. Zen eyes got wide. He pulled me in closer to him.

"Yes you can, I pick you to be my wife," Zen said, make me looking up into his deep baby blue eyes. They are shining very bright tonight.

"I don't want to shame you or this kingdom," I said, saw Zen's eyes got wide again.

"Where is this coming from?" He asked, looking into my green eyes. Shit, I wasn't supposed to say that. "Shirayuki, tell me where did you hear that from?" he asked.

"I over heard some people in the castle," I answer. I am not going to giving out their names out. Zen took in a deep breath and let it out.

"I will handle this matter. Let's go back to your room now." He said, grabbing me by the hand and led me back to my bedroom.

 **See you next time...**


	4. Chapter 4

**The story of the Princess Of Clarines**

 **Chapter 4**

Today, there is a meeting that I have to start attending to because Zen wants me to go to this meeting it is calls The Royal Meeting. Yay, I am looking forward to it. No not really, I hate sitting in a room filled with Kings, Queens, Lords, and Princesses who did not like the idea of me married Zen. *Rolling my eyes*

All the Princesses were flirting with Zen. Zen really hates it when they asked personal questions. For example: Why did you asked that red hair girl to married you. I don't like them surrounding around my future husband. Maybe I do get jealous sometimes. When well this meeting start so those princesses can leave Zen alone? "Oh, Queen Wistalia." I heard a female voice in the crowd that was surrounded around Zen. I looked up and saw a woman who has long blonde hair like King Izana and she was wearing jewelry such as necklaces and earrings. She is covered in robes. She went up to Zen.

That is Zen and Izana's mother, she was supposed to came down last week and a half ago but something come up. "Zen, which is these girls you are planning on married?" She asked her son, looking at the other princesses. I am standing by the door, watching all the princesses rising their hands. *Rolling my eyes*

"I want to marry him." Said a high pitch voice. that voice is drives me crazy. I looked back up at the princesses. "Shirayuki." I heard a voice calling out to me, It was Zen. I walked up to him when all the other princess just stares at me. I heard whispering in the crowd. I want this day to be over already. "Mother, meet the woman I'm going to marry, Shirayuki," Zen said, looking at me then back at his mother.

I'm scared what she is going to say next. "Oh my, That red hair. No wonder why my son picks you." She said, smiling at me. She is really sweet and nice just like Zen. "Well, the meeting is going to start soon. Come and sit with me. So I can get to know my future daughter-in-law." She said, walking in the room where the meeting is taking place at. I follow her and sit down next to her that is by a window. Zen sit by his brother, Izana. Man, Zen is looking very hot today. Wait what am I thinking.

"So tell me how you and Zen meets?" She asked whispering. I told her how I meet Zen in the forest and explain how we fell in love when he kissed me at the watch tower.

"Now I see. Why he loves you." Haruto said with a smile while she is looking at her son, Zen. Zen saw that his mother was looking at him. Then, I saw a small smile on his face. He is so cute. The meeting took forever. I was happy when the meeting was over. All the Kings, Queens, Lords, and Princesses were all staring at me the whole entire time. I was hope I don't have to go the meeting again, but that will never happen. I walked back to my bedroom to relax for a little while to rest my legs.

I finally come to my room and I open the door. I walked in my room taking off my high heels and throw myself on the bed. I am to tired to move and my foot is hurting from wearing those high heels. I close my eyes and drift off to sleep. After a few minutes of sleeping, I heard a knock on the door. I stood up and walked over to the door. I took a deep breath in and hoping that I don't need to go anywhere for the rest of the day.

I open the door and saw Zen was standing in front of my room. "Hey." He said, looking at me.

"Hey, what can I do for you?" I asked, looking back at Zen. Zen grabbed my hand and led me out of my room. "Where are we going?" I asked, following Zen outside.

"You will see." He answers. I saw a horse outside waiting for us. Kiki was holding the ropes.

"Are you ready, to go Zen?" Kiki asked, looking at Zen.

"Yes, Let's go." He said, helping me onto his white horse that belong to Zen. He gets on right after me. He wraps one on his arms around me and the other one holding the rope. Kiki got on her horse and we took off and left the castle ground. I laid my head on Zen's chest and closed my eyes, feeling the wind hitting my face.

"Shirayuki, we are here." Zen whisper in my ears. I open my eyes and saw Zen got off the horse. He helped me down and wraps an arm around my hips. Kiki got off her horse and follow after us.

I saw waterfall that is shines so bright. The grass was very green and there were a lot of flowers around the waterfall. It was so beautiful. "Come this way." He said, grabbing my hand. I noticed that Kiki was not following us this time. I saw a blanket on the ground and a picnic basket in the middle of the blanket.

"Zen it so beautiful here," I said, wrapping my arms around his neck. Zen leaned in and give me a kiss on my lips.

"You look so beautiful." He whispers in my ear. We walked over to the blanket and sit down.

"Where Kiki?" I asked, looking around for Kiki.

"Kiki is on guard. I can't do this if I don't I have one person come with us." Zen answer. He hand me a sandwich. I took the sandwich for Zen and took a bite. It was amazing. I looked up at Zen and saw that he was eating his sandwich too.

"Did you make this?" I asked with a smile. Zen is looking up at me with a smile.

"Yes with a help from Kiki." He said, take another bite. I finish my sandwich and Zen was pouring the lemonade into two cups. He hands me one of the cups. I looked down at the cup it was pink lemonade. I took a drink of the lemonade and set the cup back down on the ground. Zen stood up and walked over to me. He helped me up and looked into my green eyes. "I have something for you." He said, pulling out a box. He opens the open and saw a beautiful necklace.

"Zen it is so beautiful," I said, looking down at the red apple necklace that he got for me. "But I didn't get you anything," I said, feeling bad.

"You give me a wife that all I can ask for." He said, taking out the necklace. I turn around so he can put the necklace on me. After he got the necklace on. I turn back around and looked at him.

"I love it, Zen," I said, wrapped my arms around his neck and kiss him on his lips. few hours it was time to go back to the castle. Zen, Kiki and me all went back to the castle.

 **See you next time...**


	5. Chapter 5

**The story of the Princess Of Clarines**

 **Chapter 5**

I am at The Royal Wedding Designer Dress that the name of the building. I went with Zen's mother, Haruto. It is time to pick out a wedding dress because I'm getting married in five months from now. I want to get the dress out of the way so I don't have to worry about it later.

I tried on puff dresses, simple dresses, long dresses, short dresses, and very expensive dresses but none was working on me. "Shirayuki, here what about this one," Haruto said, pulling out a dress. I turn to look at what dress she is holding in her hand. The dress has the organza material, the sweetheart neckline, the court train and the mermaid silhouette.

"That looks so beautiful," I said, walking up to her. Haruto looking at me with a smile.

"Well go and try this dress on," Haruto said, pulling me to the changing room. She handed me the dress. I took the dress for her. I took off the one dress I was wearing and hung it up on the hook that was on the wall in the changing room. I slip it on and zipped it up. I walked out of the changing room and Haruto was waiting for me. We walked over to the mirror and standing in front of five or ten mirrors from different angles.

I looked at each of the mirrors to see what the dress looked like on me from different angles. Haruto walked up beside me and looked at the dress. "Now that the dress we should get," Haruro said. I looked at the price tag that was on the dress. It cost $1986,984. My eyes got wide when I saw how much it was. It was too much for me. Haruto notices that I looked at the price tag. "Don't worry about that," Haruto said, taking my hand and leaned back into the changing room. "Now take that dress off and we can go buy the dress. After that, we need to go a get shoes for that dress." Haruto looked at me.

I walked into the changing room and closed the door. I took off the dress and put it on a hung. I put on my regular dress back on. I walked out of the changing room holding the dress I had on. Haruto took the dress from me and walked over to the cashier to bought the dress. The cashier put the dress into a black bag that was long enough to not wrinkle the dress.

Haruto walked back over to me holding the dress in the bag. "Let's put this is the carriage." She said, walking to the front door. I follow after her. The carriage was next to the building we just came out of. There was two guard next to the carriage so no one can take it.

Haruto putting the dress in the carriage hung up on a hook. She closes the door behind her and walked back over to me. "Where should we go next?" Haruto asked, looking at me. I looked around for a minute, then a store catches my eyes.

"What about that place over there," I said, pointing to a store called Shoes Wear. Haruto looked where I was pointing to and give me a small smile on her face.

"Yeah, we can go and check out that store." She said, walking across the street follow by me. I open the door for her and let her go in first, then I follow after her. I looked around the store and there was different size of shoes and there are very expensive shoes.

"Shirayuki, come over there." I heard Haruto said from across the store. I follow the sound of her voice and saw that she is in to the wedding shoes area. "Sit down and somebody will come and help us." She said, sitting down on one of the chairs that is by the wall. I sitting down on the another chair next to Haruto.

"Good afternoon. May I help you ladies today?" Said a male voice. I turn my head and saw a tall man with brown hair standing beside me.

"Yes, we are looking for some wedding shoes," Haruto said, looking at the man. He gives a smile and walked over to the shoes. He starting to pulling out some shoes.

"Maybe I asked who getting married?" The man asked, not turning around to look at us.

"I am," I answer. I watch saw the man walking back over to me. He putting a box down at my feet and went to grab another box.

"Well, he is a lucky man to married you." The man said, walking back over to me. He kneels down in front of me. He pulling out the first box and it was a pink high heel with diamond all around. I took off one of my other shoes and slip on the pink high heel. It very pretty, but that one did not go with my dress. I was about to say something before Haruto say it first.

"Those shoes are very pretty, but that did not go with her dress." She said, looking at the man. I took off the shoe and the man putting in back in the box.

"What color is the dress?" He asked, pull the pink high heels shoe back on the shelf.

"The dress is white," Haruto said, looking at me then back at the man. The man pulled out a box from the shelf and walked back over to me. He kneels down in front of me again and pulled out a glass slipper. It is very beautiful how it sparkles in the sunlight that was coming through the window that is behind the man. I slip the shoe on and it matches with my dress perfectly.

"We will take this one," Haruto said, looking at the glass slipper. Then I wear those shoes it feels like I'm Cinderella that the ball. I looked at Haruto with smile. She smiles back at me. I took off the shoe and the man put in back in the box. He stands up and walked over to the cashier. Haruto follows after the man and buys those shoes. I put on my other shoe that I am wearing before.

I stood up and walking over to Haruto. After Haruto pay those shoe. We are heading back to the carriage. "Ready to go home?" one of the guards said. He see us walked up to him.

"Yes, let's go home," Haruto said, getting into the carriage. I follow shorty after waiting until she sitting down before I getting into the carriage. When we go back to the castle I hung the dress up in my closet and pull the shoe underneath the dress. I closed my closet door and walked over to the bed. I lay down and closed my eyes.

 **See you next time...**


	6. Chapter 6

**The story of the Princess Of Clarines**

 **Chapter 6**

Yes, I finally got my arm cast off. It was a relieved. I don't have to wear it anymore. That cast was driving me crazy because It was making my arms very itchy. But on the bright side, I can start riding my horse weeks are up. Yay, I was so happy to ride and see my horse again but this time Zen is going to come with me to my horse ride lesson because he did not want what happened last time to happen this time. Zen and I were holding hands and walked to my riding lesson. Zen and I got to the horse stable and saw that Kiki was already there. We walked up to her and she already has three horses out for us.

"Good morning," Kiki said, turning to look at us.

"Good morning," Zen said, looking back at Kiki. He walked up to Kiki and grabs my horse for her.

"Good morning, Kiki," I said with a smile, looking at her while I walked up to Zen. Zen helped me onto my horse, then he gets on to his horse. Kiki looked at us and she finally got on her horse. Kiki was in front of Zen and me. Zen is riding beside me while I looking at him with a smile on my face and the same with him. He was so handsome when he smiles.

"Where do we want to go today?" Kiki asked, looking at Zen and me.

"Let's go by the ocean this time," Zen answer, looking up at Kiki. The ocean is ten miles from here that pretty far. I turned to looked at Zen. He has noticed that I was staring at him because he turned around a looked back at me. "We need to get out of the castle for a while. Do you want to?" He asked with a smile.

"Yes, I have been wanting to leave the castle for a while now," I answer, smiling at him. Zen and Kiki kick the side of their horse to make them start moving, I did the same thing. I am riding my horse next to Zen. When We passed the gate to leave the castle.

"So, how was the shopping went the other day?" Zen asked, still looking straight ahead. I thinking back on the other day shopping with Zen's mother. It was fun and She will soon be my mother-in-law.

"It was fun, spending time with your mother," I said, looking at Zen with a smile. The sun hit him just right because Zen hair is shining so bright in the sunlight. He was so beautiful.I still can't believe it that I'm marrying this man.

"Shirayuki, are you okay?" He asked. I got shake out of my daydream after Zen call out to me. I looked up at me with a smile.

"Yes, I'm fine," I answer with a smile. I notice that Kiki was looking at us because her head turns half away. We finally got to the ocean and Zen got off his horse. He walked up to me and help me down. Kiki got off her horse and grab the rope from Zen and my horse. She walked away and tired up the horse so they don't run away.

I walked closer to the water and the sun is shining over the beautiful ocean making it sparkle so bright. Wow, it was so beautiful. I feel pair of arms wrapping around me from behind. I already know who it was. I laid my head on his chest and closing my eyes. I learn to the sound of the wave hitting the beach. Then I see seashell all over the beach. I walked up to one and pick it up in my hand.

Zen follow me to see what I was doing. I heard if you put the seashells up to your ear you can hear the ocean but it will be hard because we are on the beach. I don't care I put it up to my ears trying to learn to the ocean in the seashell. "What are you going?" Zen asked, looking at me.

"I listen to the ocean," I answer, looking at him. I pull the seashell up to his ear. He was trying to listen to the ocean sound in the shell. He looked up at me with a smile.

"Shirayuki, you are amazing," Zen said, pulling me come close to him. Kiki was watching us from a distance. I put the seashell back in the sand and Zen grab my hand. Then we walked back up to where Kiki is at. Zen and I holding hand in hand.

"Are you ready to go?" Kiki asked, looking at us.

"Yes, I think it's time," Zen answer, grabbing the rope to our horses. He has helped me one on my horse, then he get on to his follow by Kiki get on her horse. We are heading back to the castle. "Did you have fun today?" Zen asked, looking at me.

"Yeah, I had lots of fun. Thank you, Zen." I answer, looking back at Zen. We finally got to the castle and Zen helps me down off my horse. Kiki took the three horses back to the stable. Zen and I walked down that long hallway to my bedroom and finally got to my door. Zen pull me close to him.

"I will see you later," Zen said, giving me a kiss on the lips. I kiss him back wrapping my arms around his neck. Then I let go of Zen and step back from Zen.

"See you," I said, watching Zen walked back down the hallway. I walked back to my room and closed the door behind me. I walked over to my head and throw myself on the bed. I was so tired. I pull the cover over my body. I'm thinking about Zen until I fell into a deep sleep. But in my dream, I was dreaming about a family together with Zen and what our family will look like.

 **See you next time...**


	7. Chapter 7

**The story of the Princess Of Clarines**

 **Sorry for the late update. This chapter is about Haki and Shirayuki. I hope you like it.**

 **Chapter 7**

I walked down the hallway holding my puff dress so I do trip over it. I was going to meet up with Haki. Zen told me to meet her at the west wing of the castle. I don't know why. He just says that she what you at the west wing. When I got to the area where Haki told zen that I should meet her at.

I saw her standing at the end of the hallway. I walked up to her. She was already nine months pregnant with Izana. Oh, excuse me King Izana. I still not used to call him king but I have too. "Shirayuki, welcome," Haki said, looking at me.

I stand in front of her. I let on of my puff dress and looking at her. She has long light color hair. She keeps in a low bun at the back of the head with two strands of hair from behind each ear connecting with the bun. While two other shoulder length strands framing her face along her bangs.

"Good morning, Queen Haki," I said with a bow. I heard Haki let out a laugh. after she stops laughing. She clears her throat before speaking.

"Please call me Haki. We are going to be family soon." She said, talk my hand and lead me down the hallway. Haki opens a door that leads down to the basement of the castle. I looked down at the dark staircase and back at Haki. She let out a laugh. "It finds There is guard down there to watch us." She said, walked down the stair first. I follow little bit after her.

"What is this place," I asked, looking at the back of Haki.

"It a secret place that only the royal family and some of the guard that work down here knows about this place," Haki said, finally come across a hallway that goes straight down. On each side of the wall was four guards stand up against the wall. "Let's go." She calls out to me. When I turn to see her. She was already walking down the hallway. I follow after her.

Haki stops at another door that was at the end of the hallway. A guard hands her a torch so her can see what she is doing. "Do you want me to come with you?" asked a guard. Hake turn her head half way to look at the guard.

"No, I think we are fine. Thank you." She answers, opening the door after talking to the guard. She back down more stairs. oh, great how many stairs to this castle anyway. I walked down the stairs follow Haki. After we got down of the staircase. I saw a long hallway again. Man, for a pregnant woman. she should not be walking down this many stairs.

"Haki, are you tried?" I asked, walking up beside her. She turns her head to look at me.

"No, I'm fine. we almost there. down this hallway." She said, walked down the hallway as I follow her. After a while of walking, we came to a door. It was shining bright and have gold all over the door. Hake open the door and walked in. When I got in the room. I saw rings, necklaces, and tiara for one shelf to other. "King Izana told me to bring you here." She said, walking around the room.

"Zen have a room, down that hallway." Haki said.

"He did but why?" I asked, looking at her. She stop walked and stand in front of me.

"Everyone in the royal family has a special room door here and this room is yours." She said, looking at all the jewelry. My eyes got wide after she said that.

"What all this belongs to me?" I asked in shock.

"Yes, they call this area the jewelry room." Haki answer, sat down on a chair that was by a gold shelf that fills with rings on it."I need to sit. My feet hurt for walking." Haki said, rubbing her stomach.

"Yeah I bit, caring a baby inside you," I said, sat down next to her.

"Yes, just wait until you and Zen want a child." She said, laughing. I was now picturing a family with Zen. Haki voice snapping me back to reality. "But right now, you need to pick out a tiara." She said, point in at the tiara that was a cross that room on a golden shelf. "After you get married, you have a coronation after that you will have your wedding ball." She explains.

"What a coronation?" I asked, standing backup and looking down at Haki.

"Will a coronation is the crowning ceremony. King Izana will give you the title the first princess of Clarines. The day King Izana and Prince Zen was born the receive their title." Haki explain. I walked up to the tiara to pick out one that I like. My eyes catch a pink that has a big heart shape that was on the tiara that was in the middle and pink diamonds all around the tiara. I did not notice that Haki sneak up behind and scared the crap out of me.

I did not know that Haki sneak up on me little after she starts to talk. "Do you like that one?" She asked, standing behind me. Scaring the crap out of me. I turn around to look at her.

"Yes, I do," I said, watch Haki grab the tiara and put it on a red pillow that was in a glass case. Haki grabs the tiara in her hand. She opens the door to a glass case box and pulls the tiara in the box. She put it on a red pillow that was in a glass case box. She closes the box door and turns to look at me. "We need to get back upstairs." She said, grab the torch and open the door that leads me back out to the hallway.

"It will be safe down here until your wedding. We need to get back up stairs." She said, close the glass case box door. Haki grab the door handle and walked out of the room, I follow after her.

We walked back upstairs handing the torch back to the guard and left the basement.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	8. Chapter 8

**The story of the Princess Of Clarines**

 **Chapter 8**

I walked into the training area where Zen, Obi, Kiki, and Mitsuhide are at training with their wooden sword. I stand by a pellet looking at Zen. He was training with Obi but he got off guard when he saw me. Obi knock the sword out of his hand and trip Zen to make him fall to the ground. "You let your guard down," Obi said, help Zen to stand up on his feet. Obi turn to see what Zen was staring at. When Obi also turn then when he saw me stand there at the end of the arena. "Oh, Hey Shirayuki," Obi said, walking up to me, pulling the wooden sword down on the ground followed by Zen.

"Hi, Obi," I said, smiling at him. Kiki and Mitsuhide walked up next to Obi while Zen walked up next to me. After I see the training something in me want to learn how to use a sword. Maybe I can talk to Zen back in his office.

"Hi, Shirayuki. How are you today? " Mitsuhide asked, stand right in front of me.

"Hi, Mitsuhide. I'm doing good today." I answer, smiling at him.

"Will we can take a break for a little bit," Zen said, hold my hand in his. We walked back to his office and sat down on the couch. Mitsuhide and Kiki were pulling book away that was on Zen's desk. Obi sitting on Zen's desk watch Mitsuhide and Kiki pulling the books away.

"Zen, I want to learn how to used a sword?" I asked, looking at him. when he eyes got wide. Mitsuhide, Kiki, and Obi stop what they were doing and looked at us.

"Mistress, want to learn how to fight?" Obi asked, looking at me. I turn my head to look at Mitsuhide and Kiki their eyes are wide too.

"Why do you need to fight?" Zen finally said snapping out of the shock. I turn my head back to him and stared at him in this blue worrying eyes.

"So, I can learn to how to protect myself," I said, looking at Zen. Zen looked at the other and they know what he was going to tell them. Kiki grabs obi and grabs him out of the room followed by Mitsuhide. Zen took a deep breath in and let it out.

"Shirayuki, as your so to be my wife. As your husband is my job to protect." Zen said, pull me in close to him. My head was laying on his chest listening to the sound of his heart beat.

"But-," I said, but I got cut off.

"No but. I not letting you used a sword." Zen said, hold me tighter in his arms. something about him holding me this tight feel wrong to me. Is he scared to lose me?

"What about a bow and arrow?" I asked, looking up at him.

"I said no," Zen said, letting go of me.

"No, you did not you say no about using a sword," I said, got him off guard.

"What do you want to learn how to fight. Just let me to my job." Zen said, stand up and walked out of the room. Okay, now I make him mad. Maybe I should go to my room and leave him alone for a while. I walked up and walked back to my room. I open the door to my room and walked in. I went over to my bed and throw myself on it. I hold the pillow tight over my chest and think if Zen will forgive me. I heard a knock on the door and went over to answer and it was Ella.

"Shirayuki dinner is ready." She said with a bow. I was not very hungry right now.

"Thank you, but I'm not very hungry," I said, looking at her.

"Okay, I will see you later." She said with a bow and left down the hallway. I closed the door to my room and walked back out to my bed. I laid down and closed my eyes hoping to fell a sleep. I was about to fall asleep in I heard the door open. I open my eyes and sat up on the bed looking at who walked in my room without knock. It was Zen.

He stands there with his arms crossed over his chest. He did not look to happy. Maybe because I want to use a sword like everyone else. He walked over to my bed and sat down at the end of my feet. "I'm sorry," I said because I don't want him to be mad at me. He did not say a word. "I'm sorry, please don't be mad," I said, feeling the tears run down my face. Zen grab my hand and hold it in his.

"I will never be mad at you." He said, kiss my hand. "I will protect you no matter what. I love you Shirayuki." He said, move close to me and give me a kiss on the lips.

"Zen." All I can say. Zen pull away and smile at me. He stands up from the bed.

"I have to get work done." He said, looking down at me. I did not want him to go but he has to because he the prince and the Kingdom comes first no matter what. He knows what I was thinking because of his lips up against my ear. "I will come back and stay here tonight." He whispers, pulling away from me,

I looked up at him and smile. "Okay, see you," I said, watch Zen walked over to the door and open it.

Before he left the room he looked back at me. "I love you, Shirayuki." he after he said that he left the room closing the door behind him. I laid back down in my bed and waiting for Zen to come back. But my eyes can't stay open long enough to wait for Zen. I drift off to sleep. **  
**

 **See next time...**


	9. Chapter 9

**The story of the Princess Of Clarines**

 **Chapter 9** **  
**

Zen finally give up. He finally let me used a bow after I keep on asking him all night. Early in the morning Zen and I were standing in the middle of the training area. He grabs two bows and a box of the arrow that he put them down next to where he was going to shot. I saw a target out in the middle of the courtyard. Zen hand me a wooden bow. "Are you ready, Shirayuki?" He said, standing by the box of the arrow.

"Yes, I'm ready," I answer, looking at Zen.

"Okay, I will go first so you can see what I doing," Zen said, grab an arrow. "First, Stand upright and without tension and with a flat back and dipped chest." Zen stand upright with a flat back and dipped chest. "Second, Place your feet shoulder-width apart, and point them perpendicular to the target." He put his feet shoulder-width apart. "Third, Nock the arrow. Use three fingers to lightly hold it on the string." Zen nock the arrow using his three fingers. "Fourth, Raise and draw the bow." Zen raise his bow in the air. "Fifth, Aim at the target." Zen aims at his target where he wants it to go. "Six, Move your hand back towards your shoulder ear along your jaw." Zen move his hand back towards his shoulder ear along his jaw. "Seven, Relax your fingers to release the arrow." Zen release the arrow and make it fly across the courtyard and the arrow hit the target.

Zen put his bow down and walked over to me. He grabs me and a pull is to where he was standing at. "Zen," I said, looking at him. Zen looked down at me with a smile.

"Okay, are you ready?" Zen said, standing behind me.

"Yes, I'm ready," I asked, feeling Zen's hand on top of my hand. He helps me know where my arms have to on. He grabs an arrow and Nock the arrow.

After he got where my arms where it is supposed to be. he put his lips up to my ear. "Okay, you can release the arrow." He whispers. I let go of the string with my three fingers. My arrow did not hit the target it was past the target and in the forest that was behind the target where I was supposed to hit.

I put my bow down by Zen. *Scream* I heard someone scream like a little girl. I looked over at Zen and he was laughing. "What so funny?" I asked I was a little bit scared that I hit someone with the arrow.

"That scream was Mitsuhide. He sometimes screams like a little girl." Zen said, laughing harder.

"How do you know that was Mitsuhide?" I asked, looking at him with worrying in my eyes.

"Because six years ago when he first comes to the castle. We were walking in the forest when a snake crosses his path. He jumps on a rock and was scream like a little girl. I told him he can't scream like that when I'm with him." Zen answer, looking at the forest and saw Mitsuhide with the arrow coming out of the forest.

He was not happy because he was doing that face when he gets mad. "ZEN!" Mitsuhide yelled, walking up to Zen with the arrow. "YOU KNOW I WAS GOING TO BE OUT THERE TODAY," Mitshude yelled but not too loud only Zen and I can hear.

"Oh, you were going to be out there today. I totally forgot." Zen said, pretending that he for got that Mitsuhide was out there in the forest.

"You did not forget," Mitsuhide said, put the arrow with the others.

"Oh okay, but maybe next time you will know how to go out there when we are shooting arrows," Zen said, laughing.

I was just standing there watching Mitsuhide and Zen going at it. When I saw Kiki walked in the training area. I walked up to her. "What going on?" Kiki asked, looking at me.

"Will I was shooting an arrow and I almost hit Mitsuhide," I answer, looking at him. Kiki starting to laugh making Zen and Mitsuhide turn to look at us.

"That not funny, Kiki. I can have died out there." Mitsuhide said pretending that he died. Zen was giving him a dirty look.

"You are such a Drama Queen," Zen said, walking up next to me. Mitsuhide glared at him when he says that.

"It true," Mitsuhide said.

"I'm sorry, Mitsuhide," I said, bow to him.

"You don't have to do that Shirayuki." He said, looking down at me. I looked back up at him.

"Will let's go in and take a break for a while," Zen said, take my hand in his. Zen and I walked back into the castle following by Kiki and Mitsuhide.

"Prince Zen breakfast is ready." said a maid who walked up to us.

"Okay thank you," Zen said, watch the girl bow to him and walked off. "Let's go and get something to eat." Zen walked off into the dinner-room where we saw Obi already eating.

"Good morning," Obi said with a mouth full of food. Mitsuhide sat down next to him.

"Don't talk with food in your mouth," Mitsuhide said, watch Kiki sat down next to him while Zen and I sat down on the other side of Obi.

"Okay, How did the training go?" Obi asked, looking at me. I looked very sad remembering that I almost hit Mitsuhide.

"Well, Mitsuhide was the target," Kiki said, laugh along will Zen. At first, I did not see that was funny I still feel bad. Obi spit out his water that he was drinking and went all over Mitsuhide. Obi starting to cough and laughing at the same time. My first thoughts were 'poor Mitsuhide it not his day'.

"Now that was funny," Obi said, laughing so hard with Zen and Kiki. Mitsuhide and I were not laughing.

"Are you guys done, laughing at me now?" Mitsuhide asked, looking at Zen, Kiki, and Obi.

"Yes," Zen said, trying to stop laughing but it was no use.

"I'm not done yet," Obi said, laughing. Kiki finally stops laughing it is not fun anymore to her.

When Zen and Obi finally stop laughing. We starting to finally our breakfast. We left the dinner-room and walked back outside. Zen and I laid in the green grass and looked up at the clear blue sky.

I did not know how tired I was. I close my eyes and feel a sleep.

 **See you next time...**


	10. Chapter 10

**The story of the Princess Of Clarines**

 **Chapter 10** **  
**

Today, there is a Royal Tea Party that Queen Haruto invite me to come with her today. All over Queen and Princess come to this Royal Tea Party once every month. The Royal Tea Party is held all over from different Kingdom but this month, the Royal Tea Party is here in Clarines. This was my first time going and I am a little bit nervous. Ella helps me with my dress that have purple with a pink flower on the top part of my dress. After I get my dress on and my high heel. I walked down the hallway to where I was supposed to be meeting Haruto. She was standing at the end of the hallway.

I walked up to get with a smile on my face. "Good morning, Haruto," I said, looking at her.

"Good morning, Daughter," Haruto said, looking back at me. She calls me her daughter and Zen and I are not married yet. "Well let's get going to meet our guest." She said, walked down the stairs and I follow after her. We went outside standing in front of the giant door.

I saw carriage one by one coming through the gate. One at a time a carriage stop right in front of the stairs. A guard opens the door their carriage for them. He did that six more time.

A girl with long blonde hair walked up to me. "Good morning. My name is Amanda, the Princess of the Kingdom Vanaheim." Amanda said, looking at me.

"It nice to meet you. My name is Shirayuki I'm from the Kingdom of Tanbarun." I said, curtsy to her.

"So, you're from a neighbor country," Amanda said, rolling her eyes and walked over to talk to Haruto.

"It nice to see you again, Queen Haruto," Amanda said, smiling at her. I have a feeling this will be a long day for me.

I stand by the door watching the Queen and princess talking to each one other. "Let's go into the castle," Haruto said, walking in the castle following by the other princess. I wait until every was in the castle before I walked in.

We walked down the hallway to the back yard where the Tea party was at. We all sat down at a table and we starting to talk but not for me.

"Shirayuki do you want some tea?" Amanda asked, holding a cup a tea to me.

"Thank you," I said, but before I grab it she let go and got all over my dress.

"Oh no, are you okay," she said, acting like she cares. All the queen and princess stared at us. I stand up and bow my head.

"Please excuse me," I said, walked back inside. After I know they can't see me. I run up stairs to my bedroom. I took off the dress and put on other dress. But I don't feel like going back out there.

"I heard a knock on my door." walked over to the door and slowly open it. It was Amanda. what did she want? She did not like me in the first place.

"Help let me help you," Se said, walking in my room. She turns around and looked at me. "You don't belong here what do you let Zen married who is a Royal." She said in a very harsh voice.

She was right I don't belong here with Zen. "If you don't cancel this wedding off I will ruin this kingdom and it will be all your fault." She said, walking out of the room.

My heart starting to hurt. I do love Zen but I can let her ruin this kingdom. I heard a sound out of the window. I walked over to the window and nothing was there. I have a feeling it was Obi but did he heard Amanda and my conversation.

I walked out of my room and I made up my mind. I can't do this to Zen no matter how much I love him. I walked down to his office at the same time he was leaving his office.

"I was about to come find you," Zen said, take my hand and lead me in his office. Obi jump out of the window so we can have alone time.

"Zen, I can't marry you," I said with a tear running down my face. Zen pull me in a hug.

"Please don't do this. I can take care of Amanda." He said, feeling his tear down his face. My eyes got wide how did he know about Amanda.

"Zen, how do you know about her?" I asked, looking at her.

"Obi over heard your conversation and report back to me." Zen answer, pull me close to him and give me a kiss on the lips. "Please don't leave me." Zen cry holding me tighter in his arms.

"I love you, Zen," I said, wrap my arms around his neck.

"I love you too, Shirayuki," Zen said, let go of me. "You need to get back to the tea party but I will find you after." He said, kiss me on the lips.

I walked out of his office and walked back to the tea party with a new dress on. Amanda saw me and starting to glare at me. I sat down at my spot.

"Sorry about earlier." I apologizing. Amanda knows that I was not going to cancel wedding off because she says so. Haruto knows something was going on between Amanda and me. After the tea party was over all the Queen and Princess leave.

"Will you tell me what going on between you and Amanda?" She asked, watching the carriage drive away from the castle.

I looked at her. "She told me to cancel the wedding that I don't belong here," I answer her, with sad eyes.

"Okay, I will handle this matter," Haruto said, walked back inside the castle I follow after her. I walked back to my room where I saw Zen standing there waiting for me.

"Were you waiting long?" I asked, open my door to my bed room.

"No," He answers, walking in behind me. He closes the door and walked up behind me. he wraps his arms around me. "You look so beautiful." He whispers in my ear.

I turn around and looked at him. I wrap my arms around his neck. I give him a kiss on the lips. "Will I change my clothes so we can go to bed," I said, walked in the bathroom and unzipped the dress and put on my pajamas. I walked out of the bathroom and saw Zen was already in my without his shirt on.

My face to bright red like my hair. I walked over there and climb into bed. Zen wrap his arms around me and pull me close to him. I laid my head on top of his chest and eyes my eyes. I can feel his wear body.

"I love you, Shirayuki." He said, kiss me on top of my head. I looked up and give him a kiss on the lips. I can see the moonlight was shining on us through the window.

"I love you too, Zen," I said, fall a sleep in his arms. **  
**

 **See you next time...**


	11. Chapter 11

**The story of the Princess Of Clarines**

 **This chapter will be more like Alice in Wonderland! I hope you ready to travel in to wonderland:)**

 **Chapter 11** **  
**

I am sitting in Zen's office the next day waiting for him to get done with a meeting with King Izana and his mother. There was no lesson today so I just sat here waiting and being bored out of my mind. I laid down on the couch and closed my eyes for a minute, but I did not know how tired I was. I fall a sleep on the couch waiting for Zen.

 **(This is Shirayuki's dream we go going to see now- Zory rock101)** I woke up in a forest that was far away from the castle. "Where am I?" I asked myself, looking all around this weird place. I stand up and starting to walk deep into the forest.

I was walking when suddenly I saw White Rabbit with pink eyes ran close by me. There was nothing so very remarkable in that. Nor did I think it so very much out of the way to hear the Rabbit say to itself, "Oh dear? Oh dear! I shall be late!". I heard the rabbit starting to talk. I shake my head hoping it was imagination.

But when the Rabbit actually took a watch out of its vest pocket, and looked at it and then hurried on, I started to follow the white rabbit. When it flashed across my mind that I had never before seen a rabbit with either a waistcoat-pocket, or a watch to take out of it, and burning with curiosity, I ran deeper into the forest, and fortunately was just in time to see it pop down a large rabbit-hole under the hedge.

I kneel down next to the hole and looked inside. In another moment I went down after the White rabbit, never once considering how in this world how I was going to get out again.

The rabbit-hole went straight on like a tunnel for some time now and then dipped suddenly down, so suddenly I had not a moment to think about stopping myself before I found myself falling down a very deep well.

Either the well was very deep, or as I was falling very slowly, for I had plenty of time as I went down to look about me and to wonder what was going to happen next.

First, I tried to look down and make out what I was coming to, but it was too dark to see anything;Either the well was very deep, or as I was falling very slowly, for I had plenty of time as I went down to look about me and to wonder what was going to happen next. here and there I saw maps and pictures hung upon pegs.

I took down a jar from one of the shelves as I passed; it was labeled "ORANGE MARMALADE", but to I great disappointment it was empty. I did not like to drop the jar for fear of killing somebody, so managed to put it into one of the cupboards as I fell past it.

"Well!" thought I to myself, "This place where am I going. I want to go back to Zen!" I said to myself, then an image of Zen come on a magical mirror."Zen, I want to go home." I try to touch the mirror that was on my right side.

But I keep on falling down, down, down. Would I ever stop fall come to an end? "I wonder how many miles I've fallen by this time?" I said a little too loud. "I must be getting somewhere near the center of the earth. Let me see," I was thinking to myself how long I been falling for. "That would be four thousand miles down, I think so," I said.

I'm still falling down, down, down. There was nothing else to do, so I soon began talking again. "Zen and the other maybe miss me, up there! I hope they'll don't forget me." I said, feeling a tear drop running down my face.

I began to get rather sleepy, and so I went on saying to myself, in a dreamy sort of way. "When I get home. Well, if I do get home. I will hold Zen tight so he can't fly away again."

I felt that I was dozing off and had just begun to dream that I was walking hand in hand with Zen, and saying to me very earnestly. When I was thinking about Zen, Kiki, Obi and Mitsuhide. Then just suddenly, thump! Thump! Down she came upon a heap of sticks and dry leaves. That I fall on top of them.

I was not a bit hurt at all. I jumped up on to my feet in a moment I land on the sticks and dry leaves.

I brush the dirt off that was on my dress, arms, and legs. After I got all the dirt off of me. I looked up, but it was all dark overhead. Before I was another long passage, and the White Rabbit was still in sight, hurrying down it.

There was not a moment I did not want to be lost. The away I went like the wind, and was just in time to hear it say, as it turned a corner, `Oh my ears and whiskers, how late it's getting!' It said. The next thing I knew as the rabbit to himself into a man still has the rabbit ear on top of his head. I looked at him very closely this hair was white likes Zen.

I was close behind The rabbit man. If I knew what his name I will have called out to him already. When I turned to corner, but the Rabbit man was no longer to be seen. I found myself in a long, low hall, which was lit up by a row of lamps hanging from the roof.

There were doors all round the hall, but they were all locked; and when I had been all the way down one side and up the other, I tried every single door but nothing happens. I walked sadly and slowly down the middle of the hallway, wondering how I was ever to get out of her and go home again.

Suddenly I came upon a little three-legged table, all made of solid glass; there was nothing on it except a tiny golden key, and my first thought was that it might belong to one of the doors of the hall. But, either the locks were too large, or the key was too small, but at any rate, it would not open any of them.

However, on the second time around, I came upon a low curtain I had not noticed before, and behind it was a little door about fifteen inches high: I tried the little golden key in the lock, and to my great delight it fitted!

I slowly opened the door and found that it led into a small passage, not much larger than a rat-hole. I knelt down and looked along the passage into the loveliest garden you ever saw. How I longed to get out of that dark hall and wander about among those beds of bright flowers and those cool fountains, but I could not even get my head through the doorway.

"and even if my head would go through," I thought to myself, "it would be of very little use without my shoulders. Oh, how I wish I could shut up like a telescope! I think I could if I only know how to begin." For, you see, so many out-of-the-way things had happened lately, that I had begun to think those very few things indeed were impossible.

There seemed to be no use to fit in the little door, so I went back to the table, half hoping I might find another key on it, or at any rate a book of rules for shutting people up like telescopes. This time I found a little bottle on it. Round the neck of the bottle was a paper label, with the words say 'Drink Me!' Beautifully printed on it in large letters.

I grab the bottle and drink it. Suddenly I start to shrink. I grab the bottle to the floor, and I walked smaller than the table. I walked back over to the door and open it. The door was open I walked in.

I was the white rabbit man run in the forest I follow after him. When he knows I was following him. He stops and turns around to look at me. "You have been following me for a while what do you want." He said, looking at me. I looked at his face, and it was Zen.

"Zen," I said, looking at him. The man starting to laugh.

"My name is not Zen, My name is it Zeno." He said, walking off. Zeno is close to Zen without the O.

"Can you help me get back home? I said, running up to him.

"If you leave me alone, fine. You just have to go to the Heart Queen castle and only she can send you home," he said, walked off deeper into the forest leaving me all alone.

"Thank you," I call out to him. But I have no clue where her castle is in this world.

I saw a path in the forest, and I was hoping it will lend to the Heart Queen castle. "I will not go that way if I was you." said a voice up in a tree.

I looked up and saw a man with cat ears on top of his head, his hair was black like Obi. When the man jump down and stand in front of me. It was Obi because of the cat eyes.

"Obi?" I asked, hoping it was him. The man laughs.

"No, my name is Obii with two I," Obii said. It still sounds like Obi with only one i. This world is getting weird by the second.

"Okay, Obii," I said, bowing my head to him in respect to his name.

"You need to go this way if you want to reach the Heart Queen castle." He said, point to a path on my right side. I looked down at the path that he was pointing at. I turn around to like him, but he disappears. I walked down the path for a couple of minutes now.

I saw a table in the middle of the forest. It looks like someone was having a tea party. I walk closer to the table. "Hello," I said, looking at the table and saw the chair slowly move and facing me now. In that chair was Mitshude. My eyes got wide when I saw him. "Mitshide?" I asked, looking at him. He was very in green clothes. His hat was green with a playing card on top.

"A sorry young lady my name is not Mitsuhide. People call me the mad hatter." He said, standing up and walked over to me."May I will you say something?" He asked, looking at me.

"I'm looking for the Heart queen castle," I said, looking back at him.

"You need to go that way passed an apple tree then take a left then a right and you are there at the castle. You can't miss it. It is very big." The mad hatter said, sat back on in his chair drinking his cup of tea.

"Thank you," I said, walked to there he told me to go. After a very few hour of walking, I finally make it to the castle where the heart Queen live.

I walked up to the gate where two guards with a red heart on their chest. "Who goes there?" Said a man that looks like Kai.

"My name is Shirayuki and I need to speak to the Queen of hearts," I answer, looking at the man.

"You may go in but be careful she will cut off your head." He said, looking at me when I walked passed him.

I walked in the castle door and a guard walked up to me. "Are you here to see the queen?" He asked, looking at me. You can't miss it.

"Yes, I am," I asked.

"Then follow me to the ball room where she is," The guard said, walking down the hallway to the ball room. I was close me hide him.

He opens the door, and I walked in. "Bow to her highness Kiko." A man yelled. I did as I was told and got down on one keen and bow to her.

"You may look up." She said. I looked up, and the Queen has middle blonde hair. The people in front of me was Kiki. But that man calls her Kiko.

"What do you want here?" She asked, looking at me.

"I need to get back at home," I answer her.

"All you need it to wake up." She said.

"Huh?" I asked, looking at her.

"Wake up, Shirayuki." She said, but then I realize this was all a dream. I slowly open my eyes and find myself back in Zen's office. Zen was stands in over me and looking down at me.

I sat up and saw there was a blanket over my body. "You finally wake. You were talking in your sleep."He said, sitting down next to me and wrap his arms around me.

"I have a dream, and everyone was there," I said, laying my head on his shoulder and give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Tell me more?" Zen asked.

"Well, you are a rabbit; Mitsuhide was the mad hatter in my dream. Kiki was the Queen of heart and Obi was a cat." I explain to him. He let out a laugh.

"Obi did look like a cat with his eyes look like," Zen said, laughing. "Let go back to your room and laid down." He said, stand up have me still in his arms while he was walking down the hallway to my bedroom.

When we got in my room. He laid me down on my bed and put the cover over me. Then he took off his shirt and got in bed too. He pulls me close to him and wraps his arms round me.

 **See you next time...**


	12. Chapter 12

**The story of the Princess Of Clarines**

 **Chapter 12** **  
**

I woke up in the arms of the man that I love. I sat up in bed and looked down at him. I can't wait to get married to this man. I let out a yawn and stretch my body. "Good morning," Zen said, sat up on the bed and wrap his arms around me.

"Good morning," I said, feeling Zen bite my ears. He sending a chill down my spine. "Well, how did the meeting went yesterday?" Shirayuki asked, looking at her.

"Amanda will not be a problem anymore," Zen said, standing up from the bed. Zen grab his shirt and put it on. I stand up and walked over to him. He wraps his arms around me and gives me a kiss on the lips. "I can't wait until you are mine forever." He whispers in my ear.

"I have to get ready for lessons," I said, grabbing some clothes and walked in the bathroom. I took off my PJ's and put on a beautiful dress with the necklace that Zen get me. I walked out of the bathroom and saw Zen looking at a book that was on my desk. Shit, The book on my desk was a pregnant book of all baby name that Haki give me. She already picks out a name for her child a boy name and a girl name so she gives it to me until Zen and I has a child of our own.

I walked up next to him. "Are you?" Zen asked, looking at me with a frown on his face. I did not have time to answer him because he leaves the room and slams the door behind him. Did not what to go to my lesson today so I told Ella to tell the teacher that I will not be going to lessons. I throw myself back on my bed and laid until dinner time. When I heard a knock on the door. I stand up and walked over to my door. I slowly open the door and saw it was Ella.

"Dinner is ready." She said, bowing her head to me. I walked out of my room and closed the door behind me.

"Thank you," I said, walking down the hallway to the dining room and saw that Zen was not there. I sat down in my spot at the table and was eating alone. I wish I can go and talk to him but I don't want him to get mad at me. If he ready to talk he will come to me.

I finish eating and walked back to my room. When I saw Zen standing by my bedroom door. "Zen," I said, walked up to him.

"Can we talk?" He asked, looking at me. I give him a nod and open my door to my bedroom. I let him walk in first.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked, close the door behind me. Zen turn around to look at me.

"Who...who is the father?" Zen said, looking at me.

"Huh?" I said, a little-confused look on my face then I remember the book that he finds. "I'm not pregnant," I said, looking at him.

"Then what is this," Zen said, picking up the book that was my desk.

"Haki give me that until we have a child of your own," I explain, looking away from him. Zen put the book back down on my desk. He walked up to me and wrap me in his arms.

"Shirayuki." He said, pick me up, bridal style. He walked over to my bed and laid me down on my bed. He slowly got on the bed and lend over me. He starting to kiss my neck all the way down to my chest. *moan*

"Zen, we should not do this until after we get married," I said, feeling him kiss my neck while he unbuttoned half of my shirt. He got off of me and looking down at me.

"Your right after me get married your mine," Zen said, pull me close to him and kiss me on the lips. Zen looked at the window and saw it was dark outside.

"Let go to sleep," Zen said, pulling the cover over your body. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me close to his chest. I looked up at him and give him and kiss on the lips. Then I laid my head back down on his chest. I close my close and fall a sleep.

The next morning...

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping in the morning sun light. I slowly open my eyes and sat up in my bed. I looked down and saw Zen was still sound a sleep. He so cute went he is sleeping. I was playing with his white hair. I feel his hand touch my hand. He opens his eyes and looked up at me. "Sorry, did I wake you?" I asked, looking down at him.

"No, you didn't." Zen answer, sitting up on the bed letting out a yawn. He pulls the cover off his body and stands up. He stretches his body. "Will I have to get some work down today. I will see you later." He said, give me a kiss on the lips and walked out of the room.

I got out of bed and put on a dress that I hate to wear. I walked out of my room and down the hallway. I went off outside and walked under a balcony. "Shirayuki watch-out." yelled a female on top of the balcony. By the time I know what was going on, a giant rag land on top of me. I fall to the fall and hit my head on the hard ground. I heard a voice calling out to me then I heard someone said 'call for Prince Zen.'

Then next time I knew, I passed out. After a few hour, I open my eyes and saw that I was in a room. "You are a wake." said a man on my right side of the bed. I turn to look at him but I can't remember you he was. He has white hair.

"Umm...who are you?" I asked. I saw that his eyes were in shock.

 **See you next time...**

 **Check out my new story the little mermaid.**


	13. Chapter 13

**The story of the Princess Of Clarines**

 **Sorry that Shirayuki lost** **memories.**

 **Chapter 13** **  
**

The man stands up and takes a step back away from the bed. He knocks the wooden chair over and it hit the floor making a loud sound in the room. I cover my ears little after the chair hit the ground. I saw the door fly open and run in the room a green haired man and a blonde hair girl. "Prince Zen, what's wrong?" The green haired man asked, looking at the white haired man.

"She did not remember me." Zen answer. The green hair man calls him prince Zen so I think that is his name.

"Shirayuki, do you remember me?" Asked the blonde hair girl who was pointing at herself. I thinking what her name was but no name pop in my head. I give her a shake and saw that she got very sad.

"My name is Kiki. We are best friends," She said, trying to have me remember her.

"Kiki, I like that name," I said with a smile. Kiki saw that and then she starting to smile with me. The green haired man walked up beside Kiki and looked down at me too. He has a funny hair color.

"My name is Mitsuhide. We too are friends." Mitsuhide said pointing at himself. Zen walked up to me and kneel down beside my bed.

"My name is Zen, I'm your fiancé," Zen said, taking my hand in his. Wait, I have a fiancé that mean I getting married to this man and he is a prince so that makes me a princess. Then the door open, I saw a man with black hair walked in the room. His eyes were like cat eyes and they were very scary. *Scram* I got out of the bed and run over to a corner. Zen run over to me and hold me in his arms.

"That just Obi. I know he is very scary." Zen said, looking at Obi to get him a 'You need to leave and I will explain to you later.' look. I saw the man who they call Obi walked out of the room. His eyes were very sad but I was too scared to talk to him. I was shaking while Zen was holding me in his arms. Something about him in his arms feels like I feel this before somewhere but where?

"Um...Your name is Zen, am I correct?" I asked, looking up at him. He looked down at me with a smile on his face.

"Yes." He said.

"And you are my fiancé?" I asked, trying to understand what's was going on.

"Yes, we are planning to get married four months from now." Zen answer, let me go. He took my hand in his. "But meanwhile Kiki, Mitushide, Obi, and I will help you get your memories back before the wedding." Zen kiss me on my cheek. I face turning bright red like my hair.

Zen and I leave the room to follow by Kiki and Mitsuhide. I hold Zen hand tight I was so scared to let go. "Shirayuki, no one will hurt you when we are here," Kiki said, walking beside me. Mitsuhide was walked beside Zen down the long hallway.

"Kiki, Mitsuhide go and talk to Obi. I will talk Shirayuki back to her room." Zen said, walking outside and back to a very big castle.

"As you wish." Kiki and Mitsuhide said at once, walked away from us. Zen walked me to my room. when we got there, he opens the door for me. I walked in first while Zen turn on the light. The room was big then the room I was in when I woke up at. I looked around hoping that this room gets some of my memories back.

"Shirayuki, I will be leaving now. If you need anything please asked." He asked, walked out of the room. He closes the door behind him. I walked around the room for a while then when over to my bed. I laid down and put the cover over my body. I closed my eyes and fall a sleep.

I was toss and turn in my sleep. I was starting to have a bad nightmare. When it got very bad. I shot up out of my bed and scream. The door flies open and runs two guards coming up to me. I put my hand over my ear because I can hear that woman voice that was in my nightmare.

"Shirayuki, climb down." Said a guard, "Go and get Prince Zen." He said to the other guard. I was still screaming. Her voice not getting out of my head. Who is the woman?

"Shirayuki, climb down. Prince Zen is on his way." The guard said. Then I feel tears running down my cheek.

"What's going on?" another male voice said. I did not know who it was because I kept on scream. I heard his feet step run up to me and he pulls me in his arms. "You may leave I with her now." He said. "Shirayuki, it me, Zen," Zen said, looking down at me. I looked up and saw that it was Zen the man I meet this afternoon.

I finally stop screaming and let Zen hold me in his arms. "I have a bad dream," I said. He maybe did not care about the dream anyway.

"Do you want to tell me what happens in your dream?" He asked, laid me back down on the bed and put the cover back over my body. I was shocked that he asked me.

"There was this woman and she was very mean. In my dream she kidnapped me and I find myself on a ship with an other little boy that was there too." I said, starting to shake. "Then she took me to a cave and there was like thousands of people were there. You, Mitsuhide, Kiki, and the one man you guys call him Obi was there too. But then all of you starting to fight with each other." I said, saw Zen eyes got wide in shock.

"Well, that will never about to you again." He said, standing up from the bed. I did not want him to go but something about him make me want to truth him. He turns around and was about to leave when suddenly I grab his slave of his pajamas. He stops then turn his head halfway to look at me.

"Please don't leave. Can you stay here until I fall asleep again?" I asked, looking at him.

"Yes, I can stay until you fall asleep." He answers, pulling up and chair and sat down next to my bed. "Good night. Have a good dream this time." He said with a smile on his face.

"Good night," I said, closing my eyes and fell asleep.

 **See you next time...**

 **The next chapter with be Shirayuki's dream that is about her past.**


	14. Chapter 14

**The story of the Princess Of Clarines**

 **We are going into Shirayuki's dream about her past.**

 **Chapter 14** **  
**

 **(Shirayuki's dream)**

It was a beautiful day in the kingdom of Tanbarun. I was walking in the forest to get some flowers. I was only Five years old. My grandparent always told me not to go anywhere without them. But I did not listen to them as always. I was carrying a basket with me to put the flower in. I was skipping happily in the forest where I was on a path that leads deeper into the forest.

I did not pay any attention to me. I accident bumper into a scary looking man that was standing in the middle of the path. I took a step back away from the man. "Watch where you are going." He said harshly, looking down at me.

"Um...I'm sorry," I said, shyly and walked away very slowly. The man saw my red hair. I saw that his eyes got wide.

"That red hair. I can make money out of you." The man said. After he saw that I run as fast as I can. The man starting to chase after me. When I got out of the first my grandpa run up to me.

"Shirayuki, what wrong?" My grandpa asked, looking at me in his arms. My grandma walked up to us.

"There was a man who was chasing me," I explained, looking at my grandpa then at my grandma. My grandpa put me down on the ground again.

"We told you not go into the forest alone." My grandma yelled, grabbing by my hand and pull me to the house. Grandpa follows after us. My grandma pulls out a chair and has me lend over her knees. I know what was coming next. She starting to spank my butt with a paddle. "Now did you learn your lesson. Go to your room with out dinner." She said, finally spank me. I walked up the stairs and went to my room. I stay there all night until the sun rises over the mountain.

I walked stairs and saw a man with dirty red hair sitting at the table talking to my grandparent. I was hiding on the staircase trying not to be seen. After an hour the man leaves the bar that my grandparent own. My grandpa walked up to me because he saw that was watching that man. "That your father." He said, sitting down on the stairs with me.

"Really, how come he did not what to see me?" I asked, looking up at my grandpa.

"When you are older." He answers, sitting up from the staircase. He reaches out his hand. "Let's go and get something to see. I think grandma is making something ready good and tasty." He took my hand and led me to a table. Grandma brought our food out and set it on the table in front of grandpa and me.

 **(End of Shirayuki's dream)**

I woke up to feel the bright light hitting my eyelid coming from the big window in my room. I open them up slowly so they can get used to the light. After a while, my eyes were finally got used to the bright sunlight. I sat up in bed and let out a yawn. I stretch my body and swing my legs off the bed. I sat there on my bed for a few minute before standing up. I heard a knock on my door and walked over to answer the door.

I open the door and saw a girl with brown hair standing in front of my bedroom. "Um...hello," I said, looking at her.

"So it is true." She said, looking down at the ground. "I'm your maid. my name is Ella. King Izana want to speak to you. I will show you the way to his office." Ella said, walking down the hallway. I shortly follow after her.

We walked down the hallway until we come across a door. Ella knocks on the door. "Come in." a voice on the other side of the door. Ella opens the door and lets me go in first. I saw a man with blonde hair standing in front of a big window. "You may leave, Ella," he said, watching Ella leave the room.

So this is the king Izana I think that what Ella call him back in my room. "You want to speak to me?" I asked, looking at him. He let out a laugh.

"Yes, come with me." He said, walking past me. I follow after him. He walked down the long hallway not saying a word. "So, I hear that you can't remember anything." He said, looking at me than looking back at the hallway. I nod my head not saying a word. Then we walked outside and I saw a table with same tea cup set on the table at each spot. He walked over to the table and pull out a chair. "Please, take a seat." He said. I walked over to the chair and sat down.

"Thank you," I said, watch him sat down on the other side of the table. He grabs the tea pot and pours it into two cups. He hands me a cup and I slowly took it from him. I took a sip of my tea then I put it back down on a small plate that was in front of me. "Is there something I can do for you?" I asked, looking at him.

"No, I want to have some time with my soon to be sister-in-law." He said with a smile. So, Izana is Zen's brother. "I will talk to Zen to put a guard at your room every-night until your memories come back." He said, taking a sip of his tea. After a while, we got done with our tea and walked back to the castle. Zen was standing there waiting for us. I walked up to him.

"Brother, what did you tell Shirayuki?" He asked, looking at Izana.

Izana walked up to him and said. "I only told her that you need to put a guard in her bedroom." After that Izana walked away from us. I looked at Zen.

"I'm going to have Obi to be your guard." He said, taking my hand in his and walked up the stairs. Obi, that the man with the cat eyes and black hair. He is very scary.

 **See you next time...**


	15. Chapter 15

**The story of the Princess Of Clarines**

 **Chapter 15** **  
**

Zen and I walked outside and saw Obi sitting in a tree eating an apple. We went over to the tree where Obi was sitting in. He saw us coming because he jumps down in front of us. He scared me at first so I hide behind Zen. "May I help you with something, Master?" He asked, looking at Zen.

"I have a job for you because you are sitting around and doing nothing." Zen answer, looking back at Obi. Obi put his head behind his head.

"What do you want me t do?" Obi asked with a big grin on his face.

"I want you to be Shirayuki's body guard too early in the morning until late at night." Zen answer.

"Okay, I can do that," Obi said, smiling at me. If was kind of scary smile so I hide my head be hidden Zen. Zen turn his head half way to look at me.

"It okay, he will not hurt you," Zen said, grab my hand and pull me to stand next to him. Looked at Obi and give him a bow.

"Oh Mistress, you don't have to do that with me." He said kind of shock in his voice. I looked back up at him.

"Okay, I will leave her in your hands, Obi," Zen said, walked away from us. I watch until he walked back inside the castle. I turn to look at Obi.

"What do you want to do now, Mistress?" he asked, looking down at me. I did not know what I want to do. "We can go to the greenhouse to used to go before you lost your memories." He said.

"Yes, let's go there I want to get some of my memories maybe there something in there will help me," I said with a smile. We walked over to the greenhouse that was by the forest. Obi open the door and let me go in first. When I first walked in the greenhouse I saw flowers all around the room. There was a waterfall in each section of the plant. It was very beautiful. "Walked away and looked at all the different kind of plants they have here," Obi said, standing behind me.

"Really, thank you," I said, starting to walk up the stairs to the second floor and looked at the beautiful flower and plants. Obi was standing me the door, looking up at me.

"Shirayuki it time to get back now," Obi call out to me. I walked back over to him.

"Okay, let's go," I said, walking out of the greenhouse with Obi follow behind me. We went back to the castle where Zen was waiting for us.

"It time to eat," Zen said, taking my hand in his. Zen, Obi and I all walked to the dinner-room to eat. Kiki and Mitsuhide were there already. Obi sat down next to Mitsuhide and Zen pull out my chair. I took a seat and Zen sat down next to me.

"This is really good," I said, taking a bite of a meatball.

"I hope soon. We have the servants make you your favorite food." Zen said, looking at me.

"We hoping some of your memories come back try your favorite food," Mitsuhide said, looking at me too. After a while of eating Zen and Obi walked me back to my bedroom. "Obi will stand outside of your room in case you starting screaming again," Zen said, opening my bedroom door. I walked in my bedroom.

"Okay, you have a good night, Zen," I said with a smile on my face.

"You too, good night." He said, closed my bedroom door. I walked over to my bed and laid down. I put the cover over my body and fall asleep.

 **(Shirayuki's dream)**

I walked in the forest, I was eighteen years old. A year an ago my grandparent passed away and leaving me in this world by myself. I was learning to be a herbalist to help other people that are in need of help. I walk to find some flower to make medicine. "Yes, I find it," I said, pick a weed that is called a spellamiso. "Spellamiso, A perennial plant from the Aoshidare family. If you steam the roots and dry them, it can lower fevers and alleviate pain." I said to myself.

 **Ring...Ring...Ring**

I heard the town ball was ringing and it was time for me to open the shop. I put the Spellamiso in my bag and I stand up. I run out of the forest and jump on some rock that was in the middle of the river so I don't get wet. I run to town and went in my little house. I turn the sign to say openly. I pull some flower on the table to work on my medicine. After a while people starting to come in.

I give a little boy his medicine to his mother before I help the other people. " Thanks, Shirayuki." said a little boy.

"Don't forget to take your medicine!" I called out to him. I watch the little boy and his mother leave.

"See you, Shirayuki." said Yoshi, putting his medicine in his bag and wave goodbye.

"Yoshi, feel better," I said, watching him walk out of my store. I walked over to a woman that was sitting in a chair by the window. "Thanks for waiting. Next is the medicine for you, Kino, right?" I asked, looking at her. I walked behind my table to a shelf going through some medicine.

"Don't worry about it," Kino said, looking at me. "I just come to let my eyes rest on your beautiful hair." Kino takes a sip of her tea.

"Thank you. but since you're here, I'll prepare some more medicine for you. I got a hold of some good medicinal herbs, so please take some with you." I said, pulling out medicine bottle and set it down on the table behind me. I grabbed a bottle and open when I heard Kino starting to cry. I turn around and looked at her.

"You are a fine herbalist. I wish your dead grandparents could see you." Kino starting cry harder. she wraps the tears away with a rag that she had in her pocket of her dress.

"Ummm...Kino-" I said but was cut off by Kino. Kino stops crying and stands up fast. She put her hands on her cheek and looked at me.

"Oh, I just remembered. I left the stove on." She said, walking over to the door and grab the handle.

"Huh," I said, pulling my hand down on the table and looking at Kino.

"Oh dear, Oh dear." She said, leaving the store and closed the door behind her. I let out a sigh and turn around and looked at my medicine.

"I guess I can just bring it to her later," I said to myself. I start to put some of the medicine away that was on my table. When I heard the door open. "Did you forget someth-" I cut myself off when It was not Kino. I saw a tall me standing in front of my doorway.

"Are you Shirayuki?" asked the man. I walked up to him.

"Yes, I am," I answer looking at me. After a while why he comes here. "Prince Raj...A concubine?" I asked, looking so confused.

"Yes, in another word, a mistress." The man said, looking at me.

"That's absurd. I can't believe he'd want a town girl like me because of the color of my hair. I'll be an embarrassment to the prince." I said, looking at the man.

"That Prince Raj has taken a liking to you." He walked closer to me and I walked backward and hit my table. "Anyway, you must formally present yourself to the castle tomorrow morning." He said, grab his sword that was around his hips. he was not messing around. "Dress yourself up tonight while you can." He said, walking out of the store. I fall to the floor.

 **Later that night...**

I was sitting in a chair by a window, hearing the town ball ringing. I did not what to become someone concubine. Just then I made up my mind. I have to leave this country. I stand up and make some medicine for some people family before I left.

"For Kino, something to relieve the pain in her back and stop the inflammation of her respiratory tract," I said to myself, make a medicine for Kino. "At Yuri's place, the father and the baby were coming down with a cold." I put the medicine in an envelope and put it by with the others. "Okay, all that's left is-" I said not finishing what I was going to said next.

After a while, I was finished and I was ready to leave. When I looked in the window. I grab scissors and cut my long red hair. I grab my bag and walked out of the store. I looked back one more time before I close the wooden door. I walked down the street. I saw a man was going to leave the country on a business trip. I asked if I can come to the other country with him and he can drop me off when we get to that country. I sat on a wagon with a pile of hay behind me.

After a while, we finally come to a stop. I got off the wagon and told him thanks and walked off into the forest. It was getting dark so. I saw a house and knock on it three times but no answer. I set my bag down on the ground and sat down next to it. I laid down and used my bag as a pillow. I close my eyes and fall asleep.

The next morning I heard the birds were chirping. I open my eyes and saw it was morning. I sat up and let out a yawn. Then I heard voices on the other side of the wall that was beside me. "Mitsuhide, Kiki! I'm going on ahead!" Yelled a man.

"Jeez, you're going from a place like that again?" asked other man voice. I looked up at saw a man jump over the wall. My eyes got wide how beautiful the man was. The man and I make eyes contacts and the man messes up on his landing a fall to the ground a hurt his arms.

"Ow." the man said it pain. A woman with blonde hair and a man with green hair run up to Zen.

"Are you all right, Zen?" Asked the green haired man, looking at his friend. "Are you injured? Did you hit your head?" he asked question after question. "Tell me what 2+2?" He asked.

"Purple," Zen said with a smart-ass comment. "Huh? who are you again?" the man said, pretending that he can't remember his friend.

"It's me, Mitsuhide." He yelled, pointing at himself.

"Oh, was that your name?" The blonde hair girl said playing along with the white hair man.

"Kiki! You, too?" He yelled, looking at her. The white hair man starting to laugh. I trying to crawl away before I was caught.

"Well?" The white haired man asked, looking back at me. I stop and looked at him. "Who are you?" The man asked standing up and looked down at me. "What are you doing, so deep in the woods?" He asked, grabbing his sword that was laying on the ground.

"Oh, I just followed a road with out many people in the middle of running away and-" I was cut off by his sword. He used his sword to knock off my hoodie.

"You have strange hair color." He said, looking at my red hair.

"Yeah, people often tell me that," I said, looking at his hurt arm. "You right arm...It's hurt?" I asked.

"What about it?" He asked, looking at his right arm. I went through my bag and grab my medicine bottle.

"I'm an herbalist. I have a poultice you can use if you'd like?" I asked.

"I don't want it." He answers, points his sword at me. "It could be poison or something. How can I use it if someone gives it to me all of a sudden? It's not like I'm a dwarf or something. I'm not going to trust someone so easily. " He said, looking at me. "In other words, I've no business with you."

"Right," I said, looking up at him.

"If you understand, then get going," he said. Well, what he said was true. I guess there are arrogant people everywhere. I grab his sword.

"Huh? wha-" he said was surprised with my action. I slam his sword down and hit my right arm. "Wh...what are you?" He asked still shock what I did. I grab my medicine and put it on my hurt arms.

"Unfortunately, I don't make it a habit to carry poison around with me," I said, saw the man eyes got wide. He drops his sword on the ground. The green hair man starting to laugh at his friend.

"She got you, Zen," The green hair man said, cross his hand over his chest. Zen fall to the ground and laughing.

"Sorry about that. My name is Zen." Zen said, looking at me.

"I'm Shirayuki," I said, looking back at him.

 **(End of Shirayuki's dream)**

I woke up and I remember Zen and the other my memories were slowly coming back. I stand up from my bed and change my clothes. I walked out of my room and saw Obi was sound a sleep in the hallway. It stays up all night to watch me. I went back to my room and grab a blanket for him. I cover him up with the blanket and walked down the hallway.

I saw Zen talking to Amanda about something because he did not look very happy. I hide behind a tree and watch them, then suddenly Amanda pull him into a kiss and kissing his lips. My eyes got wide. After Amanda left I walked out behind the tree where I was hiding. I feel a tear running down my cheek. Zen turn around and saw me standing there. His eyes got wide. "Shirayuki it's not what it looks like." He said, walking up to me. I take a step back and run away from him. "Shirayuki, wait!" He yelled, chasing after me.

 **See you next time...**


	16. Chapter 16

**The story of the Princess Of Clarines**

 **Chapter 16**

I finally got away from Zen when Lord Haruka stops him to discuss a personal matter. Before I turn a corner, I can hear him saying "Can it wait, Lord Haruka" But I know how Lord Haruka get when it is very important. I run into the training area and saw Kiki and Mitsuhide training together with their swords.

"KIKI." I yelled, running up to her. She looked at me and saw that I saw crying. I run into her arms and starting to cry harder her. she wraps her arms around me.

"Shirayuki, what wrong?" She said in a worrying voice, Starting to sit down on the ground still hold me in her arms. Mitsuhide sat down next to her and starting to rub my back to make me feel better.

"He did not love me anymore." I answer while I was crying.

"What?" Mitsuhide asked, "Can you explain this to us?"

"I saw him kissing another girl, that princess Amanda." I explain, feeling my heart-break in half. Kiki and Mitsuhide eyes got wide.

"SHIRAYUKI." Yelled another voice, coming running up to me.

"Zen, what is going on?" Mitsuhide asked in a very angry voice, standing up and walked over to him.

"I did not kiss her. She kissed me. I will never hurt Shirayuki." Zen said, walking over to me. I did not what to looking at him. "I love you, Shirayuki." Zen said, moving some of my hair out of my face. "I will take care of this. I'm not going to lose the woman I love." Zen said, stand up. "Take her back to her room and let her rest. I will be there in a minute." I watch Zen walk off and Mitsuhide help me to my feet.

Kiki wrap one of her arms around me and walked back in the castle follow behind us as Mitsuhide. We walked up the stairs and went down the hallway. Kiki open my door to my room and let me go in first. "We will stay here with you until Zen comes back." Mitsuhide said. I did not say a word and walked over to my bed. I sat down and looked at the floor.

Kiki sat down on the bed next to me. "Zen love you." She said, looking at me. I looked at her with a smile.

"I hope he still love me." I said, hearing the door open, it was Zen.

"You guys can leave now." He said, walking up to me. I watch Kiki and Mitsuhide walked out of the room. Zen pull me off the bed and pull me close to him. "I love you, Shirayuki." He said, kiss me on the lips. I pull away because I did not want to kiss his lips where Amanda kiss him. "Shirayuki?" Zen said, looking down at me. I looked away from him.

"I'm not going to kiss you because she kisses you." I said, walking away from him. He grabs my hand and pull me back. "Let go." I yelled, trying pull away from him. We fall on my bed and Zen was now top.

"If I will show you." He said, take off his shirt and throw it on the floor. He leaned down and starting to his my neck.

"Zen." I said, feeling him licking my neck.

"Shhh." He said.

The next morning I woke up and saw Zen sound asleep next to me with nothing on. My face to bright red and I looked at myself and I too have nothing on. Oh my god, I think we just. we talk about wait after we got married. I sat up in my bed and my legs were hurting. "Good morning." I heard a Zen voice. He sat up and push my hair aside. He is kissing my neck and went down my back.

"I thought we are going to wait." I said, looking at him.

"We were but I want to show you how much I love you." He said, standing up and grab a blanket to cover his body. He grabs my clothes and hand it to me.

"Thank you," I said, grabbing my clothes and put them on, Zen did the same. I saw a basket of apple on my table. I was hungry and walked over and grab an apple. I took a bite out of the apple, then starting to feel dizzy the room was starting to spin. I drop the apple and I fall to the floor.

"Shirayuki." Zen yelled, pick up the apple and smell it. "poison." He said, picking me up in his arms. "Hang on, Shirayuki." He said, running out of my room and taking me to the herbalist building.

"Zen what happens?" Obi asked, running up to Zen.

"She was poison." He said, run into the building and laid me down on the bed. "Go and find Garrack, quickly." Zen yelled, grab a chair and sat down next to me. He took my hand in his. "She went too far this time." He said angrily. I was having trouble breathing. After a few minutes the door slowly open and walked in was Garrack and Obi.

"Okay, I made an antidote. after the she needs to rest." Garrack said, walking over to me. Zen help me to sit up so I can drink the antidote. Garrack give Zen the bottle. He put in on my lips. I drink the bottle and Zen hand it back to Garrack. He laid me back down on the bed. "She need to rest now." She said, walked out of the room.

"Obi, find Amanda." Zen order, not letting go of my hand.

"Yes, am you wish." He said, walked out of the room.

"Zen." I said, in a weak voice.

"It okay, I'm here. You need to rest now, my love." He said, kiss my hand.

"Will you lay with me?" I asked, looking at him. He smiles at me and took off his boot to get into bed with me. I move over so he has room to lay down at. He wraps him arms around me and pull me close to him.

"Lets go to sleep." He said, kiss my forehead. I close my eyes and lay my head on Zen's chest. Listening to his heartbeat. I feel Zen rubbing my back to make me fall asleep faster. After a while I asleep in Zen's arms.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	17. Chapter 17

**The story of the Princess Of Clarines**

 **Chapter 17**

It was morning time now and I was still laying on Zen's chest until I heard the open door slowly open, that wake me up, but I did not open my eyes as I lay here in Zen's arms. I did not care who it was I just want to stay like this in his arms for a while longer. Just then I heard Zen voice, "Did you find her?" Zen asked. he has already noticed that I was already awake because he starting to rub my back.

"No, we looked everywhere in the castle and we did not find her." Said Mitsuhide. I move close to Zen after I hear that. I was scared if she stays out there. She will come and hurt Zen or me. Zen wraps his arms around me. I can feel that Zen is looking down at me.

"I will not let her hurt you." He said, kiss the top of my head.

"We will make sure she did not come close to Shirayuki or you, prince Zen." Kiki said. I open my eyes and looked up at Zen. He was not very happy and I don't blame him.

"Obi, I want you to go stay by Shirayuki side every second. Don't leave her alone." Zen said, looking at Obi. I looked up at Obi too, and saw that he was standing in the corner with his arms crossed over his chest. He did not look very happy and it was very scared.

"As you wish, highness." Obi said, bow to Zen. Zen sat up and looked back down at me.

"I will be back." Zen said, give me a kiss on the lips. He walked out of the room with Kiki and Mitsuhide. Obi sat down on a chair.

"Shirayuki, how do you feel?" Obi said, looking at me.

"I'm fine." I said, swings my legs off the bed. "I want to go for a walk." I said, standing up and walked over to the door. Obi follow after me. We walked down the long hallway and walked out of the herbalist building.

"Where do you what to go?" Obi asked, walking beside me. I did not know where to go. I just want to get out of the bed and stretch my legs for a while.

"We can just walk around the castle ground for a while." I said, walked towards the castle.

"OBI." Yelled a guard, running up to us. Obi and I turn to look who it was yelling, it was Kai.

"Prince Zen wants you and he said come alone." Kai said, trying to catch his breath. He looked up at Obi.

"Fine, can you stay with Shirayuki until I get back then?" Obi asked, looking at him. My gut was telling me something wasn't right.

"Yes, sir." He answered, watching Obi walked away. Zen away, come to us when he wants something he never asked anyone to do it.

"Shirayuki, how are you today?" Kai asked, looking at me. I turn to look at him and give him a smile.

"I'm fine, how about you?" I said, still worrying about this feel I have.

"I'm good, Shirayuki." He answer with a smile. Just then, I saw Amanda walking up to us. Where is Obi, that a time like this?

"You may leave. I'm with, Shirayuki now." She said with a smile. I know she was faking being nice. Kai bows to her and walked off. Great, I can't do anything right now. After Kai leave, Amanda turns to look at me.

"Follow me or else." She order, walking off into the forest. I follow her because I don't want the people I love get hurt.

"What do you what?" I asked harshly, looking at her. She turns around and looked at me with cold die eyes.

"Why?" She asked.

"Why what?" I asked.

"Why, did he love you when I kiss him. He didn't have feeling for me. I try so hard to get rid of you. I'm the one who drop the giant rag on you. When I was talking to Zen. I saw you standing beside a tree, so I kiss him to try make you hate him. I try to poison you and he still stand by you no matter what. This time I will kill you here and now." Amanda yelled, pulling out a knife and run at me. I duck the knife and then the second time she stabs me on the side of my stomach. It was not enough to kill me. "You end here." Just then a knife was knocked out of her hand and standing before me was Obi.

"Shirayuki." I heard voices behind me and it was Zen, Kiki, and Mitsuhide. Zen kneels down next to me.

"You are the one who told Kai that prince Zen what to talk to me alone." Obi said, looking at Amanda.

"I though I am going to kill her before you guys show up." Amanda said laughing.

"Zen." I said, lending my head on his chest. I saw starting to get dizzy. Zen saw the cut on my stomach because he put his hand on top of mine.

"Amanda, you went too far." Zen said, turning his head half way at Amanda. "Obi, Kiki, Mitsuhide arrest Amanda if she refused to kill her." Zen order standing up with me in his arms, at that moment I all on the floor and passed out. I could hear Zen voice calling my name over and over again in my sleep. Is this the end my body was feeling cold like ice, but then my body was getting hot. This what death feels like when people die. Just then I remember everything and everyone.

 **Will, Shirayuki die or will she still be alive find out in the next chapter? Until next time, I hope to see you in the next chapter. Thank you for the reviews. :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**The story of the Princess Of Clarines**

 **Chapter 18**

I slowly open my eyes and saw Zen standing over me with worrying in his eyes. He had tears in his eyes because his eyes were red. "Shirayuki, Are you okay?" Zen asked with a worrying voice, looking down at me.

"I'm fine, Zen," I answer in a weak voice. I try to sit up but Zen put his hand on my shoulder and push me back down on the bed.

"You need to rest don't move around too much." He said. I laid back down and I saw Kiki, Obi, and Mitsuhide all standing around the room worrying about me.

"What about happening to Amanda?" I asked, looking at everyone.

"Don't worry so will not be a problem anymore," Mitsuhide said, looking at me.

"We took care of it, Shirayuiki. You need to rest like Zen said." Kiki said, looking at me

"But now there will be a war between Clarines and Vanaheim," Obi said, putting his hand behind his head. Kiki, Mitsuhide, and Zen give him a look to tell him to shit up. I looked away because it is all my fault.

"What?" Obi asked, looking at everyone in the room. "It is true because we kill the princess of Vanaheim."

"OBI, SHIT UP." Everyone yelled, looking at Obi

"I'm sorry." I apologizing. After I said that Kiki and Mitsuhide hit Obi on top of his head.

"Ough." He said, rubbing his head.

"Don't listen to Obi, you don't have to apologize?" Kiki asked.

"You don't need to apologize to us," Mitsuhide said.

"Zen will do anything for you," Obi said, sitting down on a chair because his legs were starting to hurt.

"But-" I was cut off by Zen voice.

"Shirayuki this is not your fault, don't blame yourself. I give the order to kill Amanda. This is all my fault. " Zen said, taking my hand in his. I looked at him and saw love in his eyes. But still, It feels like this is my fault somehow. I can't stay anymore here. I'm will just bring shame to him and the kingdom. That minute I made up my mind that I was going to left the castle tonight. "Let's take you to your bedroom now," Zen said, helped me to stand up out of the bed. Before we left the room Zen whisper in Obi's ear. I watch when Obi give a small nod. We walked down the hallway to my room following my Kiki, Mitsuhide, and Obi.

"You have a good night, Zen," I said, looking at him. Zen pull me in close to him and whisper in my ear.

"Goodnight, Shirayuki." He said, pulling away from me. I walked in my room and close the door behind me. I grab a bag and starting to throw some clothes in the bag. It was almost midnight and everyone is already asleep. I grabbed the bag and open the window to my bedroom. I climb down and land on the floor. I starting to hide behind the tree so the guards don't see me.

"What are you doing?" asked a voice be hid me. I turn around and saw Obi standing there.

"Obi, what are you doing here?" I answer with a question. Obi cross his arms over his chest and narrow his eyes at me.

"Master, Kiki, and Mitsuhide, already know about you were going to do this. Mitsuhide is stand by the gate and Kiki is stand by the wall looking for you. Zen told me when we were still at the herb building to make sure you don't leave the castle and try to run away. then later on outside of your room, he told Mitsuhide and Kiki about it. " He said explaining, looking at me.

"It did not surprise that Zen did this. He knows me all too well." I said, looking at Obi.

"You got that right. Thank you, Obi you did your job. You may leave now. I will take care of this." Zen said, walking up to me. Obi walked away from us. "You are going to run away?" He said, standing in front of me.

"I thought you will be in bed asleep?" I asked, looking away from him.

"How could I sleep when the woman I love is trying to leaving me," Zen answer, pulling me close to him. He holds me very tight to him.

"Clarines is at war with Vanaheim because of me," I said, feeling the tear roll down my face.

"I told you I will handle this, Don't you trust me." He said, rubbing my back.

"Yes, I trust you Zen," I said. Zen pick me up in his arms and walked back to the castle. but he was not taking me to my room. "Where are we going?" I looking up at him.

"I can't trust you the rest of tonight without you trying to run away. You will stay with me for the night." He said open the door to his room and walked in. He throws the bag down on the floor and walked over to the bed. He laid me down on the bed and took off his shirt.

"Zen what ar-?" I asked but before I could get a sentence out. He presses his lips against mine and runs his hand down my neck.

"I love you, Shirayuki. I will show you how much I do. I will try to do everything in my power to keep you here with me." He said, kissing my neck. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry. I love you too, Zen," I said, kissing him on his lips.

"This time sorry will not be enough. I need to punish you for trying to run away." He said. "Stay with me. I need you." He said, laying his head on my chest.

 **See you next time...**


	19. Chapter 19

**The story of the Princess Of Clarines**

 **Chapter 19**

The next morning my whole body from my hips down is hurting from last night. I sit back on Zen's bed after I got my clothes on. I looking down at Zen. The blanket only covers his lower parts. I remember what Zen say last time. 'You are going to feel this tomorrow' he right I'm feeling this. I got out of bed and try to walk but my legs were too weak. I almost fall to the floor when a pair of arms catch me. "You need to careful with your body is not used to what I did last time. You need to rest." Zen said, pick me up and carry me back to the bed.

"Can you put on same CLOTHES," I yelled the at the last word. My red was turning red and I looked away from him.

"You did not care last night when you were enjoined every minute of it," Zen said, pulling on his clothes.

"That is different," I said, looking back at him.

"Okay, but today you need to stay in bed," he said, kiss me on the lips. "I got to go." He said, walking out of his room. I can believe that he needs to be that hard on me last night. I stand up and walked to the door because I did not want to stay I bed all day. Before I open the door I heard people talking out in the hallway.

"Did you hear?" Said a female voice.

"Hear what?" asked a male voice. I put my ear up against the door and listen to them.

"Clarines is at war now." Said the female.

"With who?" Asked the male.

"The with the Kingdom of Vanaheim." the female said. I heard them walked down the hallway. After they walked by. I open the door and walked out of Zen's bedroom. I went down the hallway to Zen's office. Before I knock on the door I heard Lord Haruka voice in Zen's office.

"Vanaheim is planning attack Clarines. Because of your action, prince Zen." Lord Haruka said.

"Because she is going to kill the woman I love," Zen said. I take a step back from the door. I feel a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Mitsuhide standing behind me.

"Why is Zen taking the blame for me?" I asked, turned around and looked at Mitsuhide.

"Zen will do anything for you, Shirayuki," said Mitsuhide, looking down at me. The door flew open and walked out Lord Haruka. He looked at me with a glared and walked off. Mitsuhide and I walked in Zen's office.

"Shirayuki, I told you to need to rest." He said, walking up to me. He wraps his arms around me.

"Zen, this afternoon we need to leave for battle," Mitsuhide said, looking at Zen.

"Okay, thank you. You can leave now." Zen said, looking at Mitsuhide. I watch Misihide walked out of the room and close the door behind him.

"Zen you leaving?" I asked, looking at him.

"Yeah, We will be at war and I will be gone for awhile." Zen answer, holding me tight.

"When will you be back?" I asked, wrapping my arms around him.

"I don't know but I hope this will be over soon." Zen answer. I looked up at him and pull him in for a kiss.

"I can't wait to be your wife," I said, kissing down his neck.

"I can't wait for me t be your husband." He said, push me up against the wall and kiss my neck. Then there was a knock at Zen's door. We pull away and I fix clothes. Zen open the door and saw Kiki.

"Zen it is time to go," Kiki said, looking at Zen. I looked away because I did not what him to go.

"Okay, I will be there in a minute." He said, watch Kiki walked away after he said that. "I have to go, Shirayuki. Please be careful until I get back." He kisses me one last time and walked out of the room. I walked over to his window and watch him get on his horse.

I walked out of his office when he left the castle ground. I went back to my room and try not to cry. I sit on my bed and holding my pillow. But the tear still comes out. I starting to cry harder. I wish Zen is here with me. I miss him so much and he just left today.

I laid down and close my eyes. I tossed and turned in my bed trying to fell asleep. After a while, I cry myself to sleep. When I wake up I hope Zen is laid here next to me.

 **See you in the next chapter...**

 **Sorry this chapter is short. I hope the next one will be a little bit longer. Thank you for reading this story :) -Zoryrock101**


	20. Chapter 20

**The story of the Princess Of Clarines**

 **Chapter 20**

I woke up the next day and Zen is not lying next to me. I stood up out of the bed and walked over to the window. It was raining. I sit down and watch the rainfall. Then I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in," I said, not looking at the door. I heard the door open and footsteps walked in my bedroom. "What is it?" I said.

"Dinner is ready." Ella answer. I turn my head to look at her.

"I'm not hungry right now but thank you," I said, looking back out of the window.

"Okay," Ella said, closing the door after she left. The rain what to make me cry too. I walked down the hallway to King Izana's office. I knocked on the door and waiting for him to answer but there was no answer.

"Shirayuki." said a guard, walked down the hallway to me. I turn to look at him. "King Izana on a business trip." He said, looking at me.

"Okay, thank you. Is Haki still here in the castle?" I asked.

"Yes, she is in her office right now." He asked.

"Thank you," I said with a bow. I walked passed him and went to Haki's office. I finally got to her door and knock on the door.

"Come in." She said. I grab the door handle and open the door. I saw Haki at her desk doing paperwork. I walked in and looked at her. "Oh Shirayuki," She said, standing up and walked over to me. She is still pregnant and when will she going to have the baby. After I was thinking about that. Haki starting to have pain in her stomach.

"Haki, Are you okay?" I asked in a panic. I run up to her.

"The baby is coming." She answers, holding her stomach.

"Let get you at a room and I tell a guard to send a letter to king Izana," I said, walking her to the closes room that I can find. I open the door and walked over to the bed. Haki got in the bed when A guard comes running in the room.

"Queen Haki," He said, looking at her.

"Go and write a letter to King Izana that the baby is coming." She orders, feeling another pain in her stomach. I guard run back out of the room and down the hallway.

"I will go and get the chief," I said. I was about to walk out of the room.

"No This no time. This baby is coming now. You have to deliver the baby." She said. My eyes got wide.

"What, Me? I never delivered a baby before." I said, walking over to her.

"You have to, please." She said, looking up at me.

"Okay," I said. After a few minute, Haki is ready to deliver. "Haki one the count of three. You need to push. One...two...push." I said. Haki pushes all she got to deliver her baby. "One more push," I said. She gives one more push and A baby boy is born. I clean him before I hand the little boy to Haki. The door flew up and Izana run in the room.

"Izana, it a boy," Haki said, looking at him. Izana walked up to her and pull up a chair. "Do you want to hold him?" She asked.

"Yes," He answers, holding the little boy in his arms. "Thank you, Shirayuki for being with Haki and delivered our baby," Izana said, looking at me.

"You welcome your highness," I said with a bow. "You have a good day," I said walked out of the room and close the door. I walked back to my door and sit down by the window. I looked down and watch the rainfall. The day turns to night and the days turn into weeks.

I sit here looking out of the window for the past couple of weeks waiting for Zen and the others to get back home. My heart was starting to hurt hoping nothing bad happens to him. Just then, there is a knock on the door.

 **See you next time...**

 **Who at the door? Find out in the next chapter.**


	21. Chapter 21

**The story of the Princess Of Clarines**

 **Chapter 21**

I walked to the door and answer the door. My eyes got wide in shock. the person who is standing in front of my room is Zen. "Zen," I said, feeling the tears falling down my check. I throw myself into his arms and wrap my arms around his neck. "You are back," I whisper. Zen push me back in the room.

"I'm sorry I did not write a letter to you." He said. He cups my cheek and makes me look at him. "You look so beautiful." He said, kiss me with all the passion he had.

"I miss you so much," I said, between kisses.

"I miss you too." He said, looking away from me. He took my hand in his and walked over to the bed. "The war is over. I can be with you again." He said, sit down on the bed. I pul him down on the bed and wrap my hands around him.

"I'm so happy, you back safe and sound," I said, kiss him on the lips.

"I'm happy to be back with you." He said, pull me close to him. "We are getting married in two more months and then you are mine." He said, stand up and pull me off the bed. We walked out of the room and went down the hallway. I saw Kiki, Obi, and Mitsuhide at the end of the staircase. I run up to them and give Kiki a hug first. Then I get the other two a hug too.

"I'm glad you guys are okay," I said, feeling the tear running down my cheek. Kiki wraps her arms around me and holds me tight. Mitsuhide standing next to Kiki while he rubbing my back.

"We are fine, Shirayuki doesn't cry," Mitsuhide said.

"Let go and get something to eat. I'm hungry." Obi said, looking at us. Mitsuhide and Kiki turn to looked at Obi.

"Is that what you always thinking about?" Mitsuhide asked.

"Not always I thinking about sleeping." Obi answer, putting his hand behind his head.

"I'm hungry too," I said with a smile.

"I bit. You have not eaten anything when we were gone." Zen said, looking at me. Kiki did not know that I saw her taking Mitsuhide hand in her. Obi staring to walked to the dining room followed by Zen and me. I stop walking and saw Mitsuhide kiss Kiki on the lips. "Come on let's go. "He whispers pulling me away.

"When did they starting to date?" I asked, looking at him.

"I will tell you later." He answers, pulling me away. When we got the dinner room Obi was already sit down that the table. Zen pull out my chair and I sat down. Zen sit down next to me.

Kiki and Mitsuhide walked into the room and sit down next to each other. "Shirayuki, what up. You look back and forth between Kiki and me?" Mitsuhide asked, looking at me.

"She knows. she saw you guys making out back there." Zen said, looking at him.

"Kiki and I starting to date before the war was over," Kiki said, looking at me.

"When will Mitsuhide proposed to miss Kiki?" Obi asked, looking at Mitsuhide. Mitsuhide turns his head to tell him to shut up.

"I'm going to be the who will propose," Kiki said. She saw Obi, Mitsuhide and Zen eyes got wide. "What?" She asked.

"Nothing." all the boy said, looking away from Kiki.

 **See you in the next chapter...**

Short chapter check out my youtube video it will be on my Profile on fanfic.


	22. Chapter 22

**The story of the Princess Of Clarines**

 **Chapter 22**

After we got done eating Zen and I went out for a walk around the castle ground. "Look Zen. The tree is changing colors." I said, walking up to a tree and pick up a yellow leaves. Zen looked up at the tree and hold my hand. The wind blow making the leaves stranded Zen and I.

"It beautiful, Shirayuki just like you." Zen said, pulling me close to him. He lends down and gives me a French kiss for the first time. I wrap my arms around his neck and deeper the kiss. "I love you." he said breathing heavily.

"I love you too." I said, looking deeper in his blue eyes. Zen put on of his hand on my hips ad the other hold my right hand. I put my other hand on his shoulder. We lend in our nose are touch each other. We are starting to dance to the sound of the wind.

"It gets starting to get cold outside, Shirayuki." Zen said, stop dancing.

"Yeah, let's go back inside." I said, took his hand and walked back in the castle. Zen walked me to my room.

"I will see you tomorrow." He said, giving me a kiss on the lips.

"See you tomorrow." I said, walking in my room and close the door behind me. I walked over to my bed and got in bed. I pull the cover over my body and fall asleep.

The next morning I woke up to the sound of the birds singer on my window seal. I heard a knocking on my door. I swing my legs off the bed and walked over to answer the door; it is Zen. "Good morning, sleepyhead." He said with a smile.

"Good morning *yawn* Zen," I said, looking at him. Zen let out a laugh.

"Get dress we are going somewhere." He said, looking at me.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Get dress first then I will tell you." He said, lending against the wall.

"Okay." I said, closing the door and change my clothes. After I got dress and went back out in the hallway where Zen is waiting for me. We walked down the hallway and outside where Kiki, Mitsuhide, and Obi is waiting with three horses and a carriage.

"Prince Zen, are you ready to head out?" Mitsuhide asked, looking at Zen. Zen and I walked down the stairs and went up to Mitsuhide.

"Yes, lets head out now." Zen answer, open the carriage door and let me get in first. After Zen got in the carriage. We left the castle ground.

"You did not tell me where we are going." I said, looking at Zen who is sitting next to me in the carriage.

"We are going to a pumpkin patch." He answers, looking at me with a smile.

"Why a pumpkin patch?" I asked with a confused look on my face. Zen let out a laugh.

"Halloween is just the corner, and we need to get some pumpkin for the Halloween ball." Zen explain.

"Where is this pumpkin patch?" I asked.

"It outs in the country." Zen answer. After a while the carriage comes to a stop. Zen open the door and step out of the carriage first. He reaches his hand out to me and help me out of the carriage. I looked around a saw lot of pumpkin everywhere no wonder they call it a pumpkin patch. Kiki walked up beside me.

"Every year in October the servant come out here to get some pumpkin for the Halloween Festival. But this year Zen want us to come and get the pumpkin and take them back to the castle." Kiki explain on why we come to a pumpkin patch.

"What all going on a the Festival?" I asked, looking at Kiki.

"Will the little kids be carving a pumpkin and Zen is planning on reading a Halloween to the kids. Also bobbing for apples and other games, I can't think of on the top of my head." Kiki said, let out a laugh."Oh, I almost forgot there going to be a haunted house." Kiki said, looking at me.

"That sound like fun." I said with a smile. Zen walked in the field where the pumpkin are at. Follow behind Zen is Obi and Mitsuhide who is already starting to pick the pumpkin and putting in the back on the carriage so we can take it back to the castle. After a while we got done getting the pumpkin and heading back to the castle.

"Shirayuki." Zen call out to me. I turn my head to look at him. "Did you have fun today?" Zen asked with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, I have a lot of fun, Zen." I said, give him a kiss on the lips. Zen wrap his arms around be and I laid my head on his shoulder and close my eyes. I listen to his breathing.

"We are back at the castle, Shirayuki." Zen said. I did not realize I fell asleep in Zen arms. The servant walked up to the carriage and starting to carry the pumpkin two by two in the castle. Zen and I walked inside follow by Kiki, Obi and Mitsuhide.

"Zen you have a meeting today." Mitsuhide said, looking at Zen.

"Okay, Lets me walk Shirayuki back to her room and I will be there." He said, walking up the staircase holding my hand. We walked down the hallway and finally come cross my bedroom.

"I will come back after the meeting is over." He said, give me a kiss on the lips before walked back down the hallway. I walked in my room and sit down on the couch. I pull out a book and starting to read it while I wait for Zen to returned.

 **Halloween is just around the corner and for the next couple of chapter I with base it on a Halloween. See you until next time...**


	23. Chapter 23

**The story of the Princess Of Clarines**

 **Happy Friday the 13th :)**

 **Chapter 23**

Today is the Halloween Festival in the castle ground. Zen asked me to read to the kids this morning because something come up that he has to go and do that first. I walked over to where the kids are sitting at on the grass by a tree. In front of the tree is a chair where I have to get at. "Good morning." I said, with a smile on my face. I sit down on the chair and looking at the children.

"Good morning, Princess Shirayuki," All the children said at once. I pick up a book that is on the ground and looked at the title.

"We are going to read The Haunted Castle." I said, open the book and turn the first page. I start to read the story.

 **(The Story of The Haunted Castle)**

Once upon a time lived a young girl name Shirayuki. Shirayuki was 18 years and lived in a small house in the village. In the small town lived 2000 people but high on the mountain outside of the village, in a haunted castle, lived a wizard. The sorcerer didn't live alone. He lives with three servants who did everything the wizard told them to do.

Shirayuki walked passed a cemetery. Suddenly Shirayuki all felt a cold and frightening wind. "Who are you?" asked a cold voice behind Shirayuki. Shirayuki turn around and saw a white hair man standing in front of Shirayuki.

"My name is Shirayuki." She said terrified of the strange man. She took a step back away from the man. "Who are you?" She asked, looking at the man. He let out a laugh before speaking.

"You don't know who I am. I'm the wizard in that castle. I'm Zen wisteria." He answers, looking at her. He suddenly grabs my hand and pulls Shirayuki to his castle in the mountain.

"LET GO OF ME!" Shirayuki yelled, trying to get out of his grip. He opens the door to his castle and there is three servants standing there waiting for him.

"Welcome back, master." said the three servants with a bow to Zen.

"Master, who is this woman?" Said a male with light green on top and dark green on the bottom of the man hair.

"Her name is Shirayuki. Prepare a room for her." Zen said, watch the servants going up the stairs.

"Why am I here?" She asked, looking at Zen. Zen walked up to her and whisper in her ears.

"You are going to be my wife." He answers, walked away from her.

"Shirayuki, you room is ready for." Said a voice behind her. Shirayuki turn around and saw a blonde hair girl.

"Okay thank you...Um..." She said, but not cut off my the blonde hair girl.

"My name is Kiki." Kiki said with a smile.

"Okay, Kiki." Shriayuki said, follow Kiki up the staircase to her room. Shirayuki saw a man with black ear on top of his head. She hides behind Kiki with a scare look on her face.

"Don't worry that just Obi." Kiki whisper, turn her head half way to looked at a terrified Shirayuki.

"I would hurt you." He said with a creep smile. Shirayuki stay behind Kiki and continue down the hallway. When a man come out of the wall.

"Ghost." Shirayuki yelled, try to run down the hallway to get away from the ghost but Kiki grab her hand.

"It just Mitsuhide." Kiki said, looking at Mitsuhide.

Wait is Obi a black cat and Mitsuhide is a Ghost what are you?" Shirayuki asked, standing beside Kiki. Shirayuki is frightened if what Kiki will say next to her.

"I'm a witch." Kiki answer. Shirayuki faint to the floor. "Shirayuki."

"Is she okay?" Asked Obi, looking down at Shirayuki who is now laying on a bed.

"Shut up! She need to rest for a while." Kiki said.

"But she rests for three hours that is a lot." Obi said, looking at Kiki.

"But a human need eight hours of sleep." Mitsuhide said, looking at Obi. Shirayuki slowly open her eyes and looked at everyone that is standing over her.

"She wakes up." Obi said, looking back down at Shirayuki.

"Are you okay?" Kiki asked, helping Shirayuki to sit up in the bed.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just need get used to the new change." Shirayki said, take a cup of watch that Obi hand to her. Shirayuki took a drink of the water and hand it back to Obi. Just then, the door open and walked in is Zen.

"You maybe leave. I'm with her now." Zen said, watch Misuhide , Obi and Kiki walked out of the room. Obi close the door behind them. "How are you feeling, my love? Zen said, walking over to the bed.

"I'm fine, and I'm not your love." Shirayuki said, swing her legs off the bed. She walked over to the window and looked outside.

"I will make you fall in love with me one way or another." Zen said, walked out of the room. Shirayuki open the window and slowly climb out. She jumps down and lands on the hard ground. Shirayuki run to the gate and went in the dark forest.

She run as fast as she can. Just then she heard a wolf howling behind her. She turns around and saw three no five wolf surrounding her. One of the wolves was ready to attack her but before he can. Something or someone knock out three wolves and standings in front of Shirayuki.

"Zen." Shirayuki said, looking at Zen. A wolf jump on Zen back and bite down on his shoulder. Zen scream in pain. He throws the wolf off of him and took out the rest of them. The wolf run away with their tail between their legs. Zen turn around and looked at Shirayuki.

"I'm glad you are okay." After Zen said that He faints from the lost of blood. Shirayuki run up to him and carry him back to the castle. After she got there, Kiki help her with Zen and laid him down on his bed. Kiki used her witch magic power on Zen to heal his wound.

"Call me if you need anything." Kiki said, walking out of the room. Shirayuki touch his cheek and laid down. She gives Zen a kiss for save her life.

"Will you now become my wife?" He asked, wrap his arms around her.

"How can I say no after you save me," Shirayuki said, give him another kiss. After couple of year Zen and Shirayuki got married and have three beautiful child and they live happen ever after.

 **(End of The Haunted Castle story)**

"The end." I said, close the book and looked at all the kids who have wide eyes. "My favorite part is the ghost." said a little boy with blondes

"My favorite is the wizard." Said a girl with long brown hair. I let out a laugh and watch the kids informing each other their favorite part in the story until someone tell prince Zen. I turn my head and saw him walking over to us. All the kids got up and run over to him.

"Prince Zen." All the kids said. I stand up and walked over to him. The kids asked Zen question after question before he can answer one. "Alright kids left the prince alone. We are going to carving pumpkins now." Mitsuhide said, standing in front of Zen.

Zen walked up to me and whisper in my ears. "Sorry that I asked you to do this."

"It okay, I had fun." I said, follow the group of kids to the area where they are doing the pumpkin craving. All the kids sit around a table and in front of each kids there is a pumpkin. Zen and I sit down on a chair and watching the children craving their pumpkin with a little help from Mitsuhide.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	24. Chapter 24

**The story of the Princess Of Clarines**

 **Happy Halloween! I was planning on updating his chapter on Halloween day but I post it to early.**

 ** ** ** **Chapter 24********

"What do you guys want to do next?" Zen asked, looking at everyone.

"There a haunted house we can go and check it out," Obi said with a smile on his face.

"What is with you and haunted house?" Zen asked, looking at Obi.

"What I heard this year will be spooky." Obi answer, trying to make it scary but every around us thinks Obi is a strange one.

"Let's go we have time before the Halloween ball tonight," I said, looking at Zen. Zen give me a nod and head down to the haunted house.

"Boys and girls of every age, wouldn't you like to see something strange? Come with us and you will see this our town of Halloween this is Halloween, This is." Obi was singing until everyone told him to shut up.

"Obi you are scaring little kids," Mitsuhide said, looking at the terrified kids. We got to the house and we all let Obi go in first because it is his idea to go to this haunted house in the village. Obi open the door making a creaking sound. I hold on to Zen arms from behind. We walked down and saw a broken glass on the floor, Spiderweb on the ceiling down the wall and on the furniture.

"It's not scary at all what a bummer," Obi said, walking up the staircase to look around upstairs.

"Obi lets get-go," Zen said but no answer. "Obi." He calls out again and still nothing.

"I will go and see where he run off to," Mitsuhide said, walking up the stairs to look for Obi. Zen, Kiki, and I wait downstairs for a half an hour and Mitsuhide or Obi did not return.

"Come one, let go and find them," Zen said, walking up the stair follow behind him is Kiki and I. Zen open door to each room and no sign of Mitsuhide or Obi. "Where are they?" Zen asked.

"Boo." Two voice yelled at the top of their lungs. It makes Zen and I scream.

Kiki, Zen and I all turn around and saw Mitsuhide and Obi standing behind us, laughing."Obi, Mitsuhide when we get back to the castle you will be punished." Zen said, try not to have a heart attack.

"What why me it was Obi idea," Mitsuhide said, looking at Obi then back at Zen.

"And you went along with it," Zen said, walking back down the stairs followed by the other and me.

"We need to get go because Halloween ball will start in a couple of hours," Kiki said, walking out of the house. We went back to the castle to get ready for the Halloween ball. I put on a beautiful pink dress with a purple flower on the bottom of the dress. I put on a matching mask and put on my pink tiara. I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in," I call out still looking in the mirror. The door open and walked in is Kiki.

"Are you ready? Zen and the other are waiting downstairs for us." Kiki said.

"Yes, I'm ready," I said, turning around and saw Kiki wearing a witch costume. We walked out of my bedroom and went downstairs to meet up with the others. Kiki and I walked over to the other. Obi is wearing black cat ears maybe because he looks that a cat. Mitsuhide costume is a vampire and Zen is a musketeer.

"Are you ready to go to the ballroom, my princess," Zen said, reach out his hand to me. I gently put my hand in his hand and we walked into the ballroom where a lot of people are dancing. All the woman are wearing masks. Zen took my hand and we walked in the middle of the dance floor. He put on of his arms around my hips and the other one holding my right hand. I put my left hand on his shoulder.

"Look how lovely our future princess is dancing." Said a female voice in the crowd. My face turn red have everyone staring at us.

"You looked beautiful." Zen whisper in my ears. after the music stops, Zen and I went to look at the others. We find them sitting at a table, talking. We went up to them and sit down.

"Well did you guys have fun dancing?" Asked Obi, looking at Zen and me.

"It was fun," I said. I did not like when everyone was staring at me that all time we were dancing.

"Well, I'm getting tired. I going go to bed." Mitsuhide telling out a yawn. It was 1 clock in the morning and the party is over.

"Okay, good night." said, watch Mitsuhide walked up the stairs to his room.

"I think its time for everyone," Zen said, taking my hand and we walked up the stairs to my bedroom.

"I will see you tomorrow, Shirayuki." He said, give me a kiss on the lips. Zen pull out and walked down the hallway. I went into my room and close the door behind me. I walked over to my bed and laid down. I close my eyes and fell asleep. **  
**

 **See you in the next chapter...**

 **I have two new story from Diabolik lovers.**


	25. Chapter 25

**The story of the Princess Of Clarines**

 **Chapter 25**

*Cough* *Cough* I laid in bed coughing it keeps me up all time. I did not what to bother Zen because I know he is still asleep. It was 2:00 in the morning and everyone is in the castle is asleep still. I toss and turn but every time I try to go to bed. I let out a cough. Then there is a knock on the door. "Come in," I said very weak voice. The door open and walked in a Kai the guard.

"Shirayuki, is everything alright?" He asked, walked over to me. "I have been hearing you a cough so I come to check if you need anything.

"I'm fine." I lie. the truth is I want Zen but her is busy today when he gets up. Kai put his hand on my forehead.

"Shirayuki you are burning up," Kai said in a panic. "I need to get Zen," Kai said.

"No don't get him. He is asleep I don't want to worry him and he is busy today. It just a cough. I will be fine." I said.

"but you're forehead burning up," Kai said.

"The room is hot maybe that why." I lie, laying back down on the bed. "You can leave I will be okay," I said, close my eyes and heard the door close. I open my eyes again and saw the sun is coming up over the mountain. I swing my legs off the bed and try to stand up but I fell back on my bed.

"I'm so weak but I have to get ready to go to work," I said using all my strength to stand up and get dress. I heard a knock on the door. "Come in," I said, looking out of the window.

The door open and walked in was Zen. "Good morning, beautiful." He said, moving my hair out of the way. He put his lips on my neck. "Shirayuki, are you okay you feel warm," Zen said, making me face him.

"I'm fine." I lie with a smile on my face. Zen give me a looked like he did not believe me. "I'm fine, Zen," I said with a little laugh. I grab his hand and walked out of the room.

"Shirayuki, stop I know you're not fine," Zen said, pulling me back and wrap his arms me. "You need to laid down," Zen said, pulling me back to my bedroom.

"Zen, I'm fine," I said. He opens the door and picks me up in his arms. He walked over to my bed and laid me down on the bed.

"You need to sleep. I take will take care of you." Zen said, cover me up with my blanket. "I will be right back." He said, standing up and walked out of my room. I close my eyes and sleep back to sleep.

I feel a wet rag on top of my forehead. *moan* I open my eyes and saw Zen. "Sorry did I woke you?" Zen asked, looking down at me.

"No, you didn't," I said letting out a cough.

"I make you some tea to help with your cold," Zen said, help me to sit up on the bed. Zen hand me the cup of tea.

"Thank you, Zen," I said, taking a sip of the tea.

"You don't need to thank me. It is my job." He said, looking at me. I hand him the tea back and he set it back down on the table. "Laid back down." He said, helping me to laid down.

"Thank you," I said, close my eyes and fell asleep.

 **See you in the next chapter...**

 **Sorry this chapter short.**


	26. Chapter 26

**The story of the Princess Of Clarines**

 **Chapter 26**

"Princess Shirayuki, you don't need to help me." Said a maid, looking at me while I was dusting off the rug.

"I want to help. I get bored just sittings in my room, and I don't have any lesson today." I said, looking back at that the maid."And After I get done here I was planning on going over to the herb building next," I said with a smile.

"Here let me carry that back inside, princess." The maid said, grab the rug from me and walked inside. "Thank you for helping me." She said, with a bow after she set the rug back down on the floor.

"You are very welcome," I said, waving at her before I walked out of the room. Well, I'm going to the greenhouse before I head to the herb building. I walked to the greenhouse and heard a sound behind a tree. "Who there?" I asked, looking at the direction where the sound was coming from.

A tall man steps out where he was hiding and looked at me. "It looked like you find me." He said thinking this was a game to him.

"Who are you?" I asked again. He let out a laugh.

"I'm not going to tell you my name. I here to get revenge against you and Zen for killing the woman I love." He said.

"GUARDS!" I yelled and three-guard come running up to me but by the time they approached the man was gone.

"What wrong, Princess Shirayuki." One of the guards.

"There was a man standing there," I said, pointing to the spot where the man was. "But now he was gone." I said.

"We will check the castle ground. Go to Zen and tell him what happens here." He said. I start to stroll away little shaking. One of the guards walked up beside me.

"I will walk you to Zen's office." He said. He opens the door to the castle and let me walked in first. We went up the staircase and to Zen's office. The guard knocks on the door.

"Come in," Zen yelled on the other side of the door. The guard opens the door, and we walked in. Zen looked up from his desk and saw me have my arm wrap around me. Zen narrow his eyes and looked up at the guard. Zen stand up and walked over to me. "You may leave." He said to the guard. After the guard left the room. I throw my arms around Zen neck and cry harder. He wraps his arms around me and whispers in my ears. "Shirayuki, what happens?" I did not say anything. Zen hold me tight in his arms and after a while. I told him everything about that man. "I'm sorry that I was not there with you. Obi will start following you around again."

"Okay," I said. Zen let go and walked over to the balcony and call for Obi to come here. He told obi everything I told him about the man. I saw Obi give a small nod telling Zen he understand. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Zen said, walked back in the room with Obi beside him. The door opens, and Mitsuhide walked in the room. "What is it?" Zen asked, looking at Mitsuhide.

"Zen, it times for the meeting." Obi answer, looking at Zen.

"Okay, Obi watch Shirayuki." He said, walking out of the room with Mitsuhide. Obi and I walked out of the room and head down the stairs.

"Where do you want to go until Zen is done with his meeting?" Obi asked, looking at me.

"Well, I was planning on going to help at the herb building today," I answer, walking out of the castle.

"Okay lets go." Obi said, walking to the herb building. Just then, I feel like someone was following us. I turn around and saw nothing behind his. "What wrong?" Obi asked, stop walked to look back at me.

"It nothing," I answer, starting to walk away. We finally got to the herb building and walked in.

"Oh Shirayuki what bring you here today?" Garrack asked, looking up from her desk. After I got engaged to Zen I have to stop work here but they say I can come and help out one in a while.

"I was planning to help out today cause I don't have lessons," I answer, looking at Garrack.

"Yeah, that will be great, Ryu will be happy that you helping us," Garrack said with a smile.

"Where is Ryu?" I asked, looking around.

"He is in the next room." Garrack answer.

"Okay, thank you," I said, bow my had and walked out of the room. I knock on the door before it enters the room. Ryu is sitting on the ground looking at some paper.

"Hi, Ryu," I said, waving at him. Ryu looked up and saw Obi and me.

"Oh, Shirayuki Hi." He said with a smile. I sat down on the ground and looked at the paper too.

"Do you need any help?" I asked.

"I'm done here anyway." He answers folds up his paper and put them away.

"Okay, I will be leaving then," I said, standing up. I was hoping to help them today. Obi and I walked out of the room and back to Zen's office.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	27. Chapter 27

**The story of the Princess Of Clarines**

 **Chapter 27**

Zen and I sit under a tree. I sat between his legs while he wraps his arms around me. It is a beautiful day for that man for the other day stand in front of us. "Zen Wisteria, you kill the woman I love." The man said.

Zen stand up and push me behind him. "I don't know why you come. She never loves you. If she is trying to ruin my engagement." Zen said, narrowing his eyes at the man. Kiki and Mitsuhide run up to us.

"Prince Zen let us handle this man for you. Take Shirayuki inside the castle." Mitsuhide said, pull out his sword. Zen grab my hand and we went inside the castle.

"Zen, Who is that man?" I asked, looking at me.

"I don't know who he is but Mitsuhide and Kiki are handled that man right now," Zen said, walked up the stair and to my bedroom. "Stay here until I get back." He said, walked out of the room and close the door behind him. I walked to the window and saw two guards drag the man away. Zen, Kiki, Mitsuhide follow be hide them. Zen was talking to Mitsuhide and Kiki about something very important by the serious look on their faces.

I walked away from the window and sat down on my bed waiting for Zen to come back. After a while, In walked in the room. "Okay, you can come out of your room now," Zen said, walked up to me.

"Is everything okay," I said, standing up from the bed.

"Yes, everything is fine now," Zen said, taking my hand in his and we walked out of my bedroom. We passed the same window when I realize it is snow outside.

"Zen," I said, stop walking and looked out of the window. "It so beautiful," I said.

"Yes, it is," Zen said, looking out of the window too. "Let go and sit by a fireplace to keep warm," Zen said.

"Yeah, that will be a good idea. Maybe some hot chocolate too." I said with a smile.

"Okay, I will have one of the maids to bring same to us," Zen said, took my hand again and walked down the hallway. We got to the fireplace and the maid brought us some hot chocolate.

"Thank you," I said before the maid left the room. I lend on Zen shoulder watching the fire. Zen wrap an arm around me still holding his cup in his other hand.

I took a sip of my hot chocolate and lick the chocolate off my lips. "It is really good," I said, trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah, the maid here can make really good hot chocolate," Zen said, taking a sip of his hot chocolate. "When I was little they always put marshmallows in the hot chocolate."

"Yeah," I said, looked at him with a smile on my face with a smile on my face. After a while, It was getting late. Zen and I went up the stairs to my bedroom.

"You have a good night, my love," Zen said, give me a kiss on the lips.

"Goodnight to you too," I said, kiss him back. Zen walked down the hallway after I can't see him anymore. I walked into my room and close the door behind me. I put on my pajamas and climb into my bed. I close my eyes and fall into a deep sleep.

 **See you next time...**


	28. Chapter 28

**The story of the Princess Of Clarines**

 ** **Chapter 28****

Zen, Mitsuhide, Obi, and Kiki when all busy today. I told Zen that I will walk around the castle grand to keep myself busy. I went into the forest that is on the castle ground. I sat down that the place I told Zen I love him. Just suddenly, I heard moving in the brushes. I stand up.

"Who there?" I yelled in the direction where the sound was coming from. A little baby husky jumps out of the brushes. He is a beautiful Husky that I seen before. He is cover in all white. I walked over to him and kneel down in front of him. I starting to pat him and realize he was so skinny that you can feel his bones. "Let go and get you something to eat," I said, pick up the puppy and walked to the herb building. I think not have Zen see him because I'm afraid what he will think.

"Chief," I yelled walking into the room and saw she is working at her desk and Ryu sitting at the table.

"Shirayuki, what can I do for you?" The chief asked, looking at the blanket in my hand. Before I got here I cover the puppy up with a blanket. I walked over to the chief and remove the top of the blanket so only she can see the puppy head. "He is so cute." The chief said, starting to pat him.

The chief took the puppy out of my hand. "Do you have any food for him?" I asked. The chief removes the blanket that is around the puppy and also feels how skinny the puppy is. "Ryu go and get some water and food." The chief order. Ryu stands up and walked out of the room. I grab the blanket and fold it into a bed and set it in a corner. The chief set on top of the blanket. "Where did you find them?" The chief asked, looking at me.

"I find them when I have walked around in the forest that is on the castle ground," I answer, looking at back at her. "I want to keep him but I'm don't know what Zen will think about a puppy in the castle," I said, pat the puppy head.

"Well, he can stay here with us." The chief said. The door and Ryu walked in with a bowl of water and a bowl of food. He set it down in front of the puppy and walked back to his seat at the table. "You need to give him a name we can't keep call him puppy forever." The chief said, let out a laugh. After she said that I think of a name for the pup.

"What about Haruka?" I asked.

"Haruka that a beautiful name." The chief said, watch Haruka eating his food.

"I will come here every day to see him," I said, patting his head.

"That will be found. I think he will be happy to see you." The chief said with a smile.

"Will I better get going before Zen come and looked for me," I said, stand up and walked out of the room. I close the door behind me and went down the hallway. Two guards open the door to the castle and I saw Zen talking to Mitsuhide.

"Hello, Shryauki," Mitsuhide said with a smile. Zen turn around and looked at me.

"Did you have a good walked?" Zen asked, walking up to me.

"It was good," I answered smiling at him.

"That good." He said.

"Zen," Mitsuhide said.

"Okay, I have to go see you later." He said, walked away from me. I walked up the stair to my bedroom. I close the door behind me and went over to my bed. I laid down can wait until tomorrow comes so I can go and see Haruka. I close my eyes and I fell asleep.

The next morning I went over to the herb building and playing with Haruka in the chief office. He was getting a little bit healthy and a little bit fat. Haruka grabs one side of the rope an I hold one to the other side. We played tug-war and Haruka swing his head every time he pulls the rope it was so cute. I looked at the window and saw the sun was is setting and I was not paying attention to what time it was.

I stand up and walked out of the room. I walked out of the herb build when I saw Zen looking for me. "Shirayuki there you are," Zen said, running up to me. He put his hand on his knee to catch his breath. "I was looking everywhere for you," Zen said, stand up straight.

"I'm sorry. I was in the herb building." I said, looking at him.

"It fine." He said, took my hand and we walked back to the castle. Zen and I walked into my room.

"Good night, Zen," I said, giving him a kiss on the lips.

"Good night, Shirayuki. See you tomorrow." He said, kiss me back. Zen pull away and walked down the hallway. After he turns a corner. I walked into my room and close the door behind me.

I walked over my closet to get my PJ's on. After I got them on I walked over to my bed and climb on top. I pull the blanket over my body. I laid my head down on the soft pillow.

I think that I should tell Zen about Haruka and asked him if I can keep him in the castle. I know Zen will find out about him soon or later. I close my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	29. Chapter 29

**The story of the Princess Of Clarines**

 ** **Chapter 29****

It has been weeks since I find Haruka and Zen are getting very wondering about why I been going to the herb building every day. But one day I did not realize that Zen follow me to the herb building. I open the door to a small room we put Haruka in so he can stay out of the way.

"Good morning, Haruka how are you?" I asked, looking down at Haruka. He let out a bark and run around me. "I got you same food and water. I said put them down in front of him. Haruka got bigger and fatter then he was before.

"How long have you had him here?" Asked a voice behind me. I turn around and saw Zen standing in the doorway with his arms over his chest.

"Zen. I was going to tell you." I said, knowing he will want to be to send him back. He walked passed me and pick Haruka up in his arms.

"Let go." He said. I feel a tear run down on my cheek. Zen took my hand and we walked away from the herb building but we did not go to the village. Zen walked into the castle and went to my room.

"Zen," I said, looking at him. He opens the door to my room and put me inside. After I was in my room. Zen close the door behind him. He set Haruka down on the floor and pull out a dog collar. He put in around Haruka neck. "Zen you knew I had Haruka for a while now did you?" I said.

"Yeah, I follow four days ago. Every time when you left I come play with him." Zen said, patting Haruka head. "And today I thought that he needs to be in the castle with us," Zen said, walked up to me.

"Thank you, Zen," I said wrapping my arms around his neck.

"You should have told me. I will say yes." Zen said, give me a kiss on the lips.

"Okay, I'm sorry," I said, laid my head on his chest. Zen wrap his arms around and hold me tight.

"Let go to bed," Zen said, pick me up in his arms and walked over to the bed. He laid me down on the bed and climb in beside me. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me close to him. Haruka jumps on the bed and laid his head on my legs. We close our eyes and fell asleep.

The next day Haruka follow Zen all around the castle wherever he goes. I walked into Zen's office and saw Haruka lay on the ground by Zen's feet. "Hello, Zen," I said, walked up to him.

"Hi, Shirayuki." He said with a smile. Haruka runs up to her. Shirayuki knees down and pats his head. "What are you doing?" Zen asked, looking at her.

"Nothing much. I just got bored." I said, sat down on a chair and Haruka jump on my lap. Zen let out a laugh and smile at me.

"I'm bored to doing paperwork. I rather spread time to you." Zen said, lend back to his child. I looked out of the window behind him and it was starting to snow.

"Zen, it starting to snow," I said, walked up to the window holding Haruka in my arms.

"Hey, when it stops snow lets go outside," Zen said, turn his chair around to look outside.

"It so beautiful," I said, watching the snow fall.

"Yeah, it is," Zen said, looking at me.

"Do you want some hot chocolate?" I asked, put Haruka down on the ground.

"Yeah, that will be nice." Zen answer, watch me walk to the door.

"Okay, I will be back," I said, walked out of the room and Haruka follows after me. I walked down the hallway to the castle Kitchen.

"Oh Princess Shirayuki." said a maid, looking at me when I walked into the room with Haruka."What can I do for you?" She asked.

"I came down to get some hot chocolate for Zen and me," I answer, looking at her.

"Okay, I will go and make same." She said, walked off to make Zen and I same hot chocolate.

"Thank you," I said, a seat on a chair and wait for her to get done making the hot chocolate. After a while, the maid walked back over to me with two cups of hot chocolate.

"Here you go." The maid said, hand me the cups. I took the cups in my hand.

"Thank you," I said, walked out of the room and went back to Zen's office. I open the door and saw Zen have his head on his desk. "Zen," I said, walked up to him.

"Shirayuki, thank you." He said, sat up and took the hot chocolate from my hand. He set it down on his desk.

"Are you work very hard?" I asked, rubbing his shoulder.

"Yeah...that feels good." He answers, closing his eyes.

"I hope so," I said.

 **See you next chapter...**


	30. Chapter 30

**The story of the Princess Of Clarines**

 ** **Chapter 30****

Zen and I sat by the window in his office drinking hot chocolate watching the snow fall. Haruka lay on Zen lap. "It so beautiful," I said, lend my head on Zen's shoulder. Zen put an of his arm around my shoulder.

"Yeah, it is," Zen said, take a sip of his drink.

"Where Kiki and Mitsuhide at? I have not seen them in a while." I asked, looking up at him.

"They went back to Kiki home for a while." Zen answer, looking down at me.

"Yeah, Zen it stops the snow," I said, looking at the clear blue sky.

"Okay, let's go outside for a while." He said, stand up and grab his coat. He put his coat on then his hat and mitten.

I grab my velvet coat and put it on. I grab my gorgeous white faux fur muff and my match fur hat. Zen and I walked out of his office and Haruka fellow after us. We walked outside and Haruka starting to jump in the snow. The snow is tall than him.

Zen and I walked around looking at a tree with snow. "I love how that snow on that tree make it very beautiful," I said, walked closer to it. Zen walked up beside me. It was getting colder and colder. I looked at Zen.

"Let's go in," Zen said, walked back to the castle.

"Come on Haruka time to go in," Shirayuki yelled and saw Haruka jumping in the snow. Zen pick him up and walked inside. One of the maid took Haruka and clean his wet paws and hand it to me.

Zen and I walked up to my room. I took off my coat and put it on a chair. I took off my hat and muff. Haruka walked over to his bed that Zen not him and lay down. "Well, Tomorrow Haki walked to talk to me about the wedding," I said, looking at Zen.

"Yeah, in a couple more weeks you are going to be mine," Zen said, pull me close to him and give me a kiss on the lips.  
"I can't wait," I said, wrap my arms around his neck.

"Well, you have a good night," Zen said, pull away and walked over to the door.

"You have a good night too," I said, give him one last kiss before he walked down the hallway. I close my door and walked over to my closet. I put on my Pj's and climb into bed. I laid my head on the pillow and close my eyes.

 ** **See you in the next chapter...****

 ** **Sorry short chapter!****

 ** **We are getting close to the wedding. I going to some Christmas chapters and a new years chapter before the wedding.****


	31. Chapter 31

**The story of the Princess Of Clarines**

 ** **Chapter 31****

I was sitting with Haki in the dining room having some cup of tea. Haki hold her one month old baby boy, Saki. He is so cute. "Three days before your wedding you can't see Zen until on your wedding day." She said, letting me know that in a couple of weeks little bit passed Christmas day and new year then after that I can't see Zen for three days until the wedding.

"Okay," I said with a smile. I pick up my tea and took a sip. I set it back down on the table and looked at Haki. "And there a Christmas ball it is in a couple of weeks so everyone will be very busy," Haki said.

"Yeah, I don't know what I'm planning on wearing to the Christmas ball. I don't have a Christmas dress." I said, looking at her.

"We have to go Christmas dress shopping. I will have one of the maid watch Saki." Haki said, stand up and walked out of the room. I follow after her. She told a guard to get a carriage ready for us.

After Haki have a maid take care of Saki we went outside and there is a carriage wait for us. We got in and the driver to off the gate. After a while sitting in a carriage we finally got in the village.

Haki and I step out of the carriage and walking into a store call holiday dresses. They have Christmas, Halloween, Valentines and other kinds of dresses. A young lady with long black hair walked up to us with a smile on her face.

"Good morning, what can I do for you today?" The lady asked, looking at Haki and me.

"We are looking for a Christmas dress." Haki answer, looking back at the lady.

"We have the beautiful dress for Christmas." The lady said, walked to the section where the Christmas dress is at. "You can try on any dress and the changing room is over there. Call me if you need help." She said, bowing her head and walked over to help another customer.

Haki and I looked through the dresses and I put out a dress. I went over to the changing room to put it on. Haki is still looking for a dress or her.

After I got the dress on. I looked in the mirror that is in the changing room. I wearing a lavish, glittering golden gown with a full taffeta underskirt. my golden, shimmering bodice and luxuriously soft, faux fur collar.

I walked out o the changing her to show Haki. "Wow, that is so beautiful when Zen see you. His jaw will be on the floor." She said, laughing.

"Thank you," I said, walking back into the changing room to take off the dress. I walked out and saw Haki come out of the other changing room wearing a glistening white gown. The softest velvety skirt gracefully drapes over a glittery white mesh. Luxurious faux fur wraps around her shoulders. The tiara atop her cascading curls sparkles as does the silvery belt. "Wow, that dress looks so beautiful on you," I said, looking at her.

"Thank you. Well, I think that I will get it then." She said, walked back into the changing room. I walked up to the cash register and my dress.

After the lady put it in a dress bag. I walked over to a chair and wait for Haki. She comes out and buys her dress and the lady did the same thing put it in a dress bag. Haki walked up to me. "Are you ready to go?" She asked, looking at me holding her dress.

"Yeah, I'm ready," I answer, standing up and grab my dress. We walked out of the store and back in the carriage. We got back to the castle and I put my dress in my closet.

I walked over to my bed and lay down. Haruka jumps on the bed and laid his hand on my shoulder. "It has been a long day, Haruka," I said, patting his head. I close my eyes and fall asleep with Haruka next to me.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	32. Chapter 32

**The story of the Princess Of Clarines**

 **It Christmas time!**

 ** **Chapter 32****

It was that time of years again and everyone is getting ready for Christmas. Well everyone except the second prince Zen who is sound asleep in his bed under his warm blanket. I open the door to his room and went over to the big window to open the curtain so the sunlight can shine on Zen to wake him up. Zen pull his blanket over his head and let out a moan. I walked over to the bed and sat down on the other side. "Zen it time to wake up," I said, shaking him. He peeks his head out under the cover and narrows his eyes at me. If look can kill I think he won.

"It is too early." He said, cover his head again with the blanket.

"Come on, If you don't get up. I will not show you my sexy outfit I have tonight." I whisper close to his ears. Before I can ever blink he was already out of bed getting dress. He then turns around and looking at me.

"Wait you don't like wearing anything sexy," Zen said to sound a little disappointed. "When I asked you. You will say no because you don't like wearing that kind of clothes." He said, doing his puppy dogs eyes. I stand up and walked over to him.

"But it got you out of bed." I laugh, wrapping my arms around his neck. He put his hands on my hips and kiss my lips; French kissing. We fall on the bed and Zen is now on top of me. "Zen we need to get going," I said, feel Zen kissing my neck. He pulls away and looked down at me with a disappointed look on his face. I sat up and fix my clothes to make it look nice. I stand up and took Zen hand in mine. We walked out of the room holding hands.

Kiki, Obi, and Mitsuhide stand up the staircase waiting for us. "What are we planning on going to do?" Obi asked, looking at Zen.

"Let it snow outside. we can't go anywhere." Zen said, thinking what to do in the castle.

"Let's go and help them set up for the Christmas ball," I said, looking at Zen.

"Okay that a good Idea," Zen said, with a smile. Zen took my hand in his and we walked to the ballroom. When we got there is a big Christmas tree in the corner in front of it was a big chair that where Santa is going to sitting and asked the children what they want for Christmas. I wonder who is going to be Santa. I saw the maid was hung Sprinkle snowflake up on the ceiling and on every table have Snowflake Burst Centerpiece in the middle of the table.

Zen and I follow by Kiki, Obi, and Mitsuhide walked down the staircase. "Oh, prince Zen and Princess Shirayuki what can I do for you today?" Asked a maid with short blonde hair. She bows her head to Zen and me then looked back up at us.

"Well, we were going to help but the way of the ballroom look like you don't need our help," Zen said, looking around the room.

"We are almost done but thank you." She said, bowing her head again. Zen and I walked out of the ballroom followed by Kiki, Mitsuhide, and Obi.

"So what are we going to go?" Obi asked, putting his hand behind his head.

"I don't know." Zen answer, thinking what to go.

"Is it me or it getting cold in the castle," I said, trying to warm my hand up. Zen grab a blanket that was on a couch and wrap it around me.

"Let go and sit by the fire to get warm up," Zen said, put his arms around me and we walked to the living room. Kiki and Mitsuhide sat on one of the couch and holding each other. Obi sat on a chair looking at the fireplace. Zen and I sat on the other couch and I laid my head on his chest and he has his arms around me. I wrap the blanket around Zen and me to keep warm. I close my eyes listen to Zen heart beating.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	33. Chapter 33

**The story of the Princess Of Clarines**

 ** ** ** **Chapter 33********

"It looks like the snow has stopped," I said, looking out of the window. It so beautiful looking at the ground cover in snow. Zen walked up behind me and wrap his arms around me.

"What do you want to do?" Zen asked, laying his chin on my shoulder.

"Will the main hallway look a little plane," I said, turn around and looked at Zen. Zen let go of me and smile.

"You right I think it needs a Christmas tree in there." Zen reply, walking over to the door. "Let go and get a tree," Zen said, looking back at Obi, Mitsuhide, Kiki, and me. We all starting to walk over to Zen and walked out of the room. We walked down the hallway to go outside where a carriage waiting for us. Zen helps me in the carriage and got in after me. Then follow behind us was Obi, Mitushide, and Kiki they sat on the other side of the carriage across from me and Zen.

I laid my head on Zen's shoulder while the carriage took off toward the gate. Zen wrap his arms around me and laid his head on top of mine. I took Zen hand in mine and rub his palm.

We finally got to the area where the Christmas tree and Zen got out first and reach his hand toward me and help me out of the carriage. We walked around looking at all different size of the christmas tree. Some have lost some of their branches and same was turning different colors. "Zen what about this one?" I said, looking at a tree that is bright green and it was the right size for the castle.

Zen walked up to me and looked at the tree too. "It the perfect size," Zen said, then looked at two services. They come over and cut down the tree and hook the tree on the back of the carriage. "Let get back to the castle," Zen said, climb in the carriage and I follow after him. When everyone is in the carriage we took of back to the castle with the Christmas tree behind the carriage.

"What are we planning to do that the Christmas festival that is three days away?" Mitsuhide asked, looking at Zen.

"Will, Shirayuki and I have to read a Christmas story to the kids and then we make a gingerbread house with the kids. There also a Christmas play and Christmas song that will be going on at the Christmas festival." Zen answer, looking back at Mitsuhide.

"Okay, you two will be busy," Obi said with a smile on his face. We got back to the castle and the two service took the tree into the main hallway. Zen and I walked up the staircase that lend into the castle.

"You highness is the tree okay here? "Asked one of the services, looking at Zen. The tree was in a corner that was by the staircase.

"Yes, that will be fine," Zen said, looked at the service. Zen and I walked the staircase to my bedroom. "I love you," Zen said, kiss m on the lips.

"I love you too," I said, kiss him back. Zen pull away first.

"I will see you later, my love." He said, walked down the hallway. I walked into my room and close the door behind me. I went over to my bed and climb into my bed. Haruka jumps on my bed and laid down beside me.

"Good night, Haruka," I said, pat the top of his head. I close my eyes and fell asleep.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	34. Chapter 34

**The story of the Princess Of Clarines**

 ** ** ** **Chapter 34********

The next morning Zen and I with Mitsuhide, Kiki, and Obi were in the main hallway where the Christmas tree. We decorating the Christmas tree with green ribbon wrap around the tree. They were red bow all over the tree from top to bottom and left to right. Zen put sparkly green, red and pink Christmas ball on the tree. "It looks so beautiful," I said, taking a step back at look at the tree.

"Only left is the Christmas angel," Zen said, walking put the staircase with the angel in his hand. The tree is very close to the stairs and Zen can put in on. After he got it on and walked back down the staircase. Zen wrap his arms around me and looked at the Christmas tree.

"Will what do you guys do now?" Mitsuhide asked, wrapping his arms around Kiki.

"We can make Christmas cookie that my grandma always make?" I asked, looking at everyone.

"Yeah, that a good idea," Zen said, took my hand and we starting walking in the kitchen. We walked into the kitchen and the maid turn to looking at us.

"Your highness what can I do for you?" One of the maids asked, looking at Zen and me.

"We want to use the kitchen for a while you guys can go and take a break until we are done here." Zen answer, looking at the maid.

"As you wish your highness." The maid said and walked out of the kitchen. I walked over to the bookshelf and put out a cooking book. I open the book to the cookie section and set it on the counter.

"Okay, we need one 1 package large marshmallows," I said, looking at the book. Mistuhide grabs the marshmallow. "Okay, now we need 1/2 cup butter and 1 1/2 teaspoons vanilla extract," I said, watch Obi grab the butter and Kiki grab a vanilla. They set it down on the table.

"Okay, what else do we need Shirayuki?" Zen asked, looking at me.

"We need a 1 1/2 teaspoons green food coloring and 4 1/2 cups cornflakes cereal. the last and finally Ingredients We need 1 package cinnamon red hot candies." I said, grad the cornflakes while Zen grab the food coloring and the cinnamon red hot candies. I turn on the oven and let it get to the right temperature.

I grab a bowl and melt together the marshmallows, butter, vanilla, and food coloring. I pour in the cornflakes cereal in the bowl and have Obi mix it together because he is stronger than me.

"Man it hard to stir the marshmallow," Obi complaining, putting all his strength to stir to marshmallow. Zen put out two silver trays and spray the tray so the cookie did not get stuck on the tray.

After Obi got done stir. Kiki took the bowl and she put a spoon full on the try four down and three across. I took the try after Kiki get done and put it in the over. "Now we just to wait until the timer goes off," I said, sat down on a chair next to Kiki.

After 45 min the timer went off and Zen put out the tray and sett them on the table. We all put on the cinnamon red hot on every cookie and let them cool down. Everyone took a cookie when they are not hot anymore.

"It is really good," Kiki said, took a bite of her cookies.

"We did a good job making them," I said, took a bite of my cookies.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	35. Chapter 35

**The story of the Princess Of Clarines**

 ** ** ** **Chapter 35********

Today Zen and I have to go and ready to the little kids in the ballroom by the big Santa chair. Zen sat down on a chair and I sat next to him. "How are you doing today?" Zen asked, looking at the little children.

"I'm fine, Prince Zen." All the children said at once.

"That good. Shirayuki and I are going to read you a Christmas story today." Zen said with a smile. I hand him a book called Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer. Zen open the first page and starting to read the story.

 **(The story of Rudolph The red-nose reindeer) ( **I'm change Rudolph name to Zen name- Zoryrock101)****

One Christmas not very long ago Zen, that's the name of this special deer, was standing alone on the day before Christmas looking out of the window of the barn where his family lives. He watched as the other reindeer ran and played together, they had such fun. Zen was small but that wasn't the reason why the others didn't ask him to join the reindeer games.

Zen had a big, bright red nose. It was not a regular reindeer nose at all, it was so bright it seemed to glow. Zen comes out of the barn and walked up to them. "Can I play with you guys?" Zen asked, looking at Obi.

"What with that nose of yours. You don't belong here." Said Obi laughing at Zen and The other deer teased him, and they laughed about Zen's nose. They rolled in the snow with delight as poor Zen walked away look very lonely and very others soon went back to their games and Zen tried to have fun by himself, because it was Christmas after all. It wasn't as much fun as playing with the others would have been, Zen sighed.

Just then a female reindeer walked up to Zen.

"Hello." She said, looking at Zen.

"Um...hello." He said, turning his head away. No one never come and talk to him before.

"My name is Shirayuki what your?" Shirayuki asked.

"I'm Zen." He said, turn to look at Shirayuki.

"It nice to meet you. Do you want to play?" Shirayuki asked.

"huh?" Zen asked in shock.

"Do you want to play?" Shirayuki asked again. "What wrong?"

"No one ever asked me to play with them before." Zen answer. "Okay, I play with you."

"Tag you it," Shirayuki said, touch Zen and runoff. Zen chase off her and jump in the snow. Shirayuki and Zen did not see the hill and starting to roll down.

"Okay, you okay?" Zen asked, stand up and walked over to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Shirayuki answer stands up and went over to Zen. "Where are we?" Shirayuki asked, looking around.

"I don't know let's go back." Zen answer, starting to climb up the hill. Shirayuki follows after him. They head back to the other when the heard Santa can't take off tonight because of the fog and they can see anything.

Zen and Shirayuki walked up to Santa and asked him why he can't take off to deliver the present. "It to fog and the reindeer can't see," Santa said, then he saw how bright Zen's nose is. "Zen will you ride tonight. With that nose, it will be bright enough to see?" Santa asked.

Zen did agree to Santa request and join the other reindeer. Zen was in the front to light up the night sky. All the other reindeer never tease him again. Shirayuki and he got married and have little reindeer children.

 **(End of the Story)**

"The end," Zen said, close the book and hand it back to me.

"Why was that other mean to Rudolph?" Asked a little boy.

"Will because he have a red nose." Zen answer with a smile on his face. "Now we have to go to the kitchen to make a gingerbread house," Zen said, stand up and walked in the kitchen. When we got there Mitsuhide, Obi, and Kiki were all waiting for us.

"All right kid go and take your seat that the table," Mitsuhide said, watch the kids run to their seat at the table and sat down. Kiki passed out the gingerbread cookies to each kid and Obi passed out the frosting each kid while I passed out the candy.

"Okay, you take your gingerbread cookies and your frosting to stuck it together," Mitsuhide said, showing them how to do it. All the kids did the something how Mitsuhide show it. After you get your gingerbread house just right you can put on your candy." Mitsuhide said, putting on his candy to his gingerbread house.

"Well, that is for the day," Kiki said, took the kids back to their parent. I walked up to Zen and wrap my arms around him.

"Zen, I'm going to make same Hot chocolate if you want same?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Yeah, that will be great." He said, walked over and sat down on a chair. I got the stuff out to make the hot chocolate and warm up the water. After the water is hot I pour it into two cups and put the chocolate mix in the cups. I stir the chocolate and hand a cup to Zen. "Thank you." He said, took a sip of his drink.

"You welcome," I said, sat down next to him and took a sip of my drink. I lean my head on his shoulder.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	36. Chapter 36

**The story of the Princess Of Clarines**

 ** ** ** **Chapter 36********

The Christmas ball is three days away and I plan on going to the town to get Zen his Christmas gift. I walked into Zen's office to let him know that I will be in the town do a little shopping. I knock on the door three times before Zen finally answer me.

"Come in," Zen said on the other side of the door. I grab the door handle and open. I saw Zen sat his desk like always. Kiki and Mitsuhide were looking through some folder and Obi was doing what Obi like to do driving Zen crazy.

"Obi shut up," Zen said, cover his ears. I walked up to his desk and looked down at him. "Shirayuki is there something you need?" Zen asked, looking up at me.

"I was going to let you know that my heading into the town to do a little bit of shopping," I answer.

"Okay take this one with you," Zen said, pointing at Obi who is sitting behind Zen.

"Awww," Obi said, looking sad because loves driving Zen crazy.

"Okay, let go, Obi," I said, walking out of the room and Obi follow behind me. The carriage is waiting in front of the castle. Obi open the door to the carriage and let me get in front. After Obi got in the castle. The carriage took off towards the gate.

"What do you need in town?" Obi asked, looking at me cross the carriage.

"Will I need to get Zen a Christmas present," I answer, looking back at Obi.

"What present of you planning on getting him?" Obi asked.

"I don't know," I answer. The carriage stop and Obi open the door.

"Your Highness. I will wait right here for you." the driver said, looking at me.

"Okay. We will be right back." I said, walked away from the carriage. I went into a man store with Obi behind him. I walked around the room and saw a watch that looks that the one I broke in Tanbarun. I pick it up and walked over to the cash register.

"Did you find everything okay?" The man said, looking at me.

"Yes, that all I want today can you please wrap it for me?" I asked.

"Yes of course." The man said, put the watch in a small box with a red bow. "Here you go." He said, hand me the box.

"Thank you," I said, hand him the cash to pay for it. I put Zen's gift in the bag I was carrying.

"Thank you, You need to get back home before the storm hit. I heard it a bad one." The man said.

"Okay thank you for letting us know," I said, walked out of the store and went over to the carriage.

"There a storm coming," I said, looking up at the driver.

"Okay, we need to get back to the castle before the storm hit." The driver said. Obi open the door to the carriage and I sat down on the seat. Obi got in and close the door behind him.

"We are ready to go," Obi said, looking out of the window behind him at the driver.

"Okay." The drive said and the carriage took off down the road. The wind is blowing hard and I looked outside and can't see feet in front of me.

"The wind is blowing hard," I said, feel the carriage starting to shake very badly. The next thing happens I was throw out of my seat and hit the ground. Obi catch before my head hit the other side of the carriage.

"Are you okay?" He asked, looking down at me.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said, sat up and looked at Obi.

"Drive what happen?" Obi asked.

"We are in the ditch and the horse runs away." The driver answer.

"Will get in here and we can try to find an away back to the castle," Obi said. The drive opens the door to the carriage and got in.

Obi open a seat of the carriage and put out a blanket and wrap it around me. I hope we get back to the castle soon.

 **See you in the next chapter...**

 **Will Shirayuki and Obi get back to the castle safe and sound or will Zen and the other some out to find them?**


	37. Chapter 37

**The story of the Princess Of Clarines**

 ** ** ** **Chapter 37********

 _It has been an hour now and I have three blankets keeping me warm. Just then there is a knock on the door of the carriage. Obi open the door and saw a young woman stand there. "Do you people need a place to stay the night until the storm passed?" The woman asked._

 _"Yeah thank you," Obi said, getting out of the carriage and help me out of the carriage._

 _"My house is over this hill." The woman said, walking up the hill. We then all follow her to a brick house. The lady opens the door to her house and lets us walked in first._

 _"Thank you for letting us stay here," I said, bow my head to her._

 _"Your welcome. I can't let you guys freezing." The woman said, walking up the stairs. "Let me show you to your rooms." She said. We all follow the woman up the stairs._

 _"May I asked what your name?" I asked, looking at the woman._

 _"My name is Ella." She answers._

 _"It meets to meet you, my name is Shirayuki and this is Obi," I said, walking down the hallway. Ella opens the door to a room._

 _"The boys can stay here." She said, went down the room next to the boys. "And you can stay here." She said, I walked into the room and turn to the woman._

 _"Thank you," I said, bow my head to her. Ella closes the door and I walked over to a window and looked out. "A shooting star," I said, looking in the night sky. "Starlight, star bright, First star I see tonight; I wish I may, I wish I might Have this wish I wish tonight," I said, close my eyes._

 _When I wish on a star,_  
 _Gaze upon it from afar,_  
 _I believe what's troubling me_  
 _Can melt away like snow._

 _This isn't where we want to be,_  
 _There is so much more we want to see._  
 _Sparkling lights, city sights,_  
 _Busy streets below._

 _CHORUS_  
 _I will keep doing all I can do,_  
 _I will keep wishing,_  
 _'Cause wishes come true_  
 _I'm dreaming our Christmas will turn out right_  
 _That's the wish I wish tonight_

 _Ooh, ooh, ooh_

 _When I wish, my heart is full,_  
 _Everything is possible._  
 _I can see beyond the clouds,_  
 _Feel the stars as they all glow._

 _CHORUS_

 _Mmm_  
 _Ooh, ooh..._

 _CHORUS_  
 _That's the wish I wish_  
 _That's the wish I wish_  
 _That's the wish I wish tonight_

I heard a knock on my door and went over to answer it and it was Obi. "Dinner is ready," Obi said. I took a step on of my room and close the door behind me. Obi and I walked down the hallway to the dining room where Ella and the driver were waiting for us. I sat down next to Obi and Ella.

"After dinner, you can take a bath," Ella said, looking at me.

"Okay thank you," I said, looking back at her. After I finally eating Ella show me where the bathroom is at.

"If you need anything let me know." She said, walking out of the bathroom. I took off my clothes and got in the hot water. It feels so nice on my cold body. I lend my head on the edge of the tub and relax my body. I got out of the tube and dry myself off and put on clean clothes that Ella give me. I walked back to my room and laid down on the bed. Before I went to bed my last thought was Zen. I close my eyes and fell asleep under the warm blanket. **  
**

 **See you in the next chapter...**

 **The song is call The wish I wish tonight by Jennifer Waris. The next chapter I'm going to do Zen P.O.V for the first time in the story.**


	38. Chapter 38

**The story of the Princess Of Clarines**

 **First time doing chapter in Zen P.O.V this is story.**

 ** ** ** **Chapter 38********

Back at the Castle...

I was sitting in my office doing like always some paperwork but I notice that Shirayuki did not come to let me know that she is back. I looking at the cock that is on my desk. "It getting late and Shirayuki did not inform me that she is back," I said to myself. I stand up out of my chair and walked out of my office. I went down the hallway to Shirayuki's room. I knock on Shirayuki's door three or four times but there is no answer so I went in her room to see if she was there sound asleep and just forgot to tell me to know that she is back but her room is pitch black. I turned on the light that is by the door and saw that Shirayuki is not in here yet. I walked out of her room and close the door behind me. Then I went down to see if Obi is in his room.

When I got to his room. I knock on the door and there is no answer. I opened the door and peek inside, he too is at there not in his room. So where are they? Should they have been back by now? I walked down the hallway and saw Mitsuhide at the end of the hallway talking to Kiki. I walked up to them. "What you saw Shirayuki or Obi?" I asked, looking at them.

"No, I have not seen them but I did hear that they did not come back by the time the storm hit," Mitsuhide answer, looking back at me. My eyes got wide. What if something bad happens to Shirayuki...Oh, and of course Obi? But I'm more worried about Shirayuki then Obi.

"We need to find them before anything to her I mean them," I said, looking at Mitushide and Kiki. Mitsuhide and Kiki looked teach other then back at me.

"Okay, it looks like the storm has stopped for now but we need to hurry before it starts again," Mitsuhide said, went down the hallway. I follow after him along with Kiki. We went outside and two guards were coming with us. I got on my horse and ride towards the castle gate.

"Your highness look there is a carriage in the ditch." Said one of the guards, pointing to a carriage that looks like the one from the castle because of the flag. I stop my horse and at that very minute, my heart just stop.

"Go down there and see if anyone is in there," I order, looking at the two guard that is behind me.

"Yes, sir," they said, got off their horse and went down to the carriage. I watch them trying to open the door because was frozen shut. After a while, they finally got the door the door open.

"There is no one inside here, Your Highness." said a guard, looking up at me.

"Zen, maybe they went to a house that is close to the carriage," Mitsuhide said, looking at me. I looked around and just then saw smoke coming over the hill that looks like a chimney smoke.

"Let go and check there," I said, pointing to the smoke over the hill.

"Okay, let's go," Mitsuhide said, kick his house and climb the hill to the house.

"Yes sir." the two guard said, follow after Mitsuhide and me along with Kiki.

 **Find out if Zen find Shirayuki and Obi in the next chapter...**


	39. Chapter 39

**The story of the Princess Of Clarines**

 **We are back With Shirayuki P.O.V now.**

 **Court down until the wedding (6 more Chapter to go)**

 ** ** ** ** **Chapter 39**********

I laid on the bed trying to go to sleep but the wind of the blizzard hitting the window making a loud sound and I am worrying about Zen wonder if he out in the blizzard. I toss and turn trying to go to sleep until I heard a knock on the door downstairs. I sat up when I heard Ella voice talking to the people who knock on the door in the mid of the night.

After a while, I can't hear Ella voice anymore so I laid back down and close my eyes. I heard footstep coming up the staircase and down the hallway. I turn to my side so my back was facing the door. I heard the door handle turn and it starting to scare me.

I hold myself tight and hoping it was Obi that is coming into check on me. I squeeze my eyes as tight as I can. My heart starting to pound. I heard the door open and someone has just entered the room.

I was too scared to turn around to see who it was. I heard a sound that like a sword. The person laid it on the table and walked over to the bed. I feel the bed move and a pair of arms wrap around me.

"You don't need to be afraid of me." Said a voice that I know all too well. I turn around and now facing Zen.

"Zen," I said, wrap my arms around him.

"I'm glad you are safe," Zen said, pull me in closer to him. I put him down to my lips and kiss him.

"I love you, Zen," I said, laid my head on his chest.

"I love you too," Zen said, rubbing my back. I love the feeling of his hand on my back. I close my eyes and fell asleep in Zen's arms.

 **The next morning...**

I woke up first and saw Zen still sound asleep. I pop up on one elbow and looked at Zen sleepily face. I move his white bangs out of his face. "He looks so cute when he sleeps," I said to myself.

I lend down and kiss his cheek. I saw Zen eyes open and looked up at me. "Good morning," Zen said, put me on top of him.

"Good morning," I said, listening to his heartbeat. I heard a knock on the door and sat up. Zen swing his legs off the bed and stand up. He walked over to the door to answer it.

When Zen open the door. I saw that it was Ella standing in the hallway. "Good morning," Ella said, bowing her head to Zen.

"Good morning," Zen said, looking at Ella.

"Breakfast is ready," Ella said, look up at Zen.

"Okay thank you. We will be down there in a minute." Zen said, watch Ella nod her head and head down the hallway to wake up the others. Zen close the door and walked back over to me. "Let go downstairs," Zen said, help me off the bed.

He grabs his sword and put it on his hip and head out of the room. I follow after him and we went downstairs where everyone is already there in the dining room. Zen and I sat down next to each other at the table.

"Thank you for breakfast," I said, looking at Ella who is across the table from me.

"You are very welcome," Ella said with a smile on her face. After I got done eating it was time to head back to the castle. We thank Ella for everything she did for us and got on to the horse.

I sat in front with Zen behind me. I laid my head on his chest. "I can't believe you can after me," I said, looking up at him.

"Why should I. You are going to be my wife," Zen said, looking down at me.

"True," I said, smile. We got back to the castle and Zen help me down from the horse. We walked inside the castle. Zen has his arms wrap arm me.

"Princess Shirayuki I'm so glad you and master Obi are okay. I was worried about you." Said a maid, walked up to me.

"Thank you for every you did," Shirayuki said, bowing her head to the maid.

"Oh, it is nothing for you to bow to me, princess." The maid said, looking at me. I looked up at the maid. "If you need me call me." The maid said, bowing her head and walked off down the hallway.

Zen and I walked up the staircase and went to my room to change my clothes. "Thank you," I said, got to my room.

"You welcome," Zen said, smiling at me.

"I'm thinking about going to take a bath," I said, looking at Zen.

"Okay, I will see you soon," Zen said, walked away. I walked into my room and grab some clean clothes and went to the bathroom. I took off my clothes and put them in the basket so the maid can clean them.

I got in the tub and relax my body. "This feels so nice," I said to myself. After a while, I got out of the tub and went back to my room. I throw myself on the bed and laid there. I let out a yawn.

I slowly close my eyes and drift off to sleep under my warm blanket.

 **See you in the next chapter...**

 **Give you guys a heads up the wedding will have a lot of songs in them in almost every chapter. 6 more until the wedding. I'm so very happy have you guys read the wedding Chapter.**


	40. Chapter 40

**The story of the Princess Of Clarines**

 **Count down until the wedding (5 more Chapter to go)**

 ** ** ** ** **Chapter 40**********

Today is the Christmas ball and I standing in the mirror wearing a gorgeous and glittery silvery gown, Accents include silvery drop earrings, luscious long hair pulled up and away from my face.

The door open and Kiki walked into the room. "Wow, you look so beautiful. I can't wait to see Zen's face when he sees you." Kiki said, walked up to me. I turn around and saw Kiki wearing a ruffly red holiday gown embellished with a silvery brocade inset. An intricately sculpted, silvery trim accents her sweetheart neckline.

"You look beautiful too," I said, looking at Kiki. "I can't wait to see Mitsuhide face when he looks at you," I said with a laugh. Then Kiki joins in the laugh with me.

"Well, the boys are waiting for us downstairs. Are you ready to go?" Kiki asked, looking at me.

"Yeah, Let's get going," I said, walked out of my room with Kiki behind me. We walked down the hallway. I saw Obi, Mitsuhide, and Zen all standing at the end of the staircase waiting for us. Kiki and I walked down the stair and went to join them.

"Shirayuki you look so beautiful," Zen said, walked up to me.

"And you look very handsome," I said, looking at him. He pulls me in close to him and gives me a kiss on the lips.

"I love you," Zen said, looking into my green eyes.

"I love you too," I said, looking back into his blue eyes. I could hear Mitsuhide was loss a word when he saw Kiki.

"Kiki...um...wow...your...very...um...beautiful." Mitsuhide said. His cheek was turning red. Kiki let out a laugh and wrap her arms around Mitsuhide neck.

"Great here I'm with no one," Obi said, looking at the couples.

"Don't worry you will find someone someday," I said, looking at me.

"Well, let go in the ballroom," Zen said, took my hand and walked in the ballroom follow behind his Kiki, Mitsuhide, and Obi. In the ballroom all the woman wearing beautiful dresses. Zen and I walked down the staircase.

I look around the room at all different kind of dress some were warming puffy, some were wearing a simple dress and etc. I sat down on a chair watching people dressing with each other. As for me, I'm still bad at dancing. Zen walked up to me carry a cup of red punch.

"Here you go." He said, hold out a cup to me.

"Thank you," I said, took the cup from him. He sat down next to me with his arm over my shoulder.

"Everyone has beautiful dresses on," I said, looking at Zen.

"Yeah, but your is the most beautiful in this room." He said, looking at me. My face turn red like my hair and I looked away from him. I can hear Zen laughing at my reaction. Zen stand up and reach out his hand to me. "May I have this dance?" Zen asked.

"You may," I answer, took his hand and stand up from my chair. We walked in the middle of the dance floor. Zen put his hand on my hips and other holding my right hand. I put my other hand on his shoulder when the music starting to play. Zen and I starting to dance.

Well I've been waiting all year  
Just for this day to get here,  
And I've been learning nothing goes  
Exactly like you plan.

Yeah, I've been flying solo,  
Wishing I was in Soho.  
I thought I'd be a no-go for this show,  
But here I am.

You might have seen me checking out  
What's underneath that tree,  
But I have realised that there is  
Just one gift for me.

CHORUS  
It's a perfect Christmas,  
It's a perfect Christmas,  
It's a perfect Christmas  
'Cause I'm with you!

Wooh!

The ornaments are rocking,  
Somebody stole my stocking.  
I think I threw out all my gift cards  
With the recycling.

The Christmas lights are tangled,  
The mistletoe got mangled,  
And even though my nerves are jangled,  
I'm good with everything!

'Cause now I know the reason  
It's the season of good cheer.  
I'd even eat the fruit cake,  
It's the same one as last year!

CHORUS

Hey! Hey! Hey!  
Put your hands up in the air!  
Ho! Ho! Ho!  
Santa, can you feel it?  
Here we go!  
Spread the magic everywhere.  
Hey! Ho! Everybody shout out loud!

CHORUS  
(Hey! Hey! Hey!)  
'Cause I'm with you! (Ho! Ho! Ho!)  
'Cause I'm with you! (Here we go!)  
'Cause I'm with you! (Ho! Ho! Ho!)  
'Cause I'm with you.

After the music stops, Zen and I went back to the other. "Let get away for a while." Zen whisper in my ear. I looked at him and nod my head. he took my hand in his and we walked outside under the stars. Zen and I walked around outside and watching the stars in the night sky.

"The stars are shining so bright tonight, Zen," I said, looking up at the sky. "It so beautiful," I said. I could feel Zen was looking at me without turning my head.

"Yeah, the stars are beautiful just like you," Zen said, pull me into his arms and kiss me on the lips. I wrap my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss.

"I love you, Zen," I said, looking into his shining blue eyes.

"I love you too, Shirayuki," Zen said, pick me up in his arms and starting carrying me to my bedroom.

He laid me down on the bed and kissing my neck. He moves his hand down my side. "Zen," I said, wrap my arms around him.

"I will not go any farther until you are mine," Zen said, laid down next to me. I laid my head on top his chest.

"Goodnight," I said, kiss him before I close my eyes.

"Goodnight, my love." He said, wrapping his arms around him.

 **The next morning...**

I woke up and saw Zen was gone. I sat up on my bed and looked out of the window. It is snowing outside. I heard the door open and I look to see who come in my room, it was Zen carry a tray with food on it. He walked over to the bed and set it down on my lap.

"Merry Christmas." He said, sat down at the end of the bed.

"Thank you," I said, took a bite of my egg. "Are you not going to eat?" I asked, notice that he did not have a plate with him.

"I already ate downstairs before I brought your food up." Zen answer. I finish my breakfast and a maid come to take it away. Zen move close to me and put out a bow. "Here it is your Christmas gifts." Zen said, hand me the bow. I open it and saw a beautiful necklace with two hearts.

"Zen it so beautiful," I said, pull it out of the box and hand it to Zen. "Can you help me?" I asked, turn around and Zen put the necklace on me.

"It beautiful on you," Zen said, looking at the necklace after I turn back around.

"Thank you," I said, stand up and walked over to my bag and grab Zen gift that I got him. I walked back over to him and hand him the bow. "This is my gift to you," I said, sat back down on the bed.

"You don't have to get me anything. I already got the best gift I can ask for and it is you." Zen said, lend in for a kiss. My face turn red and I looked away. Zen open the box and was the watch I got him.

"Remember I break your other watch when I was kidnapped by the sea of the claws," I said, looking back at Zen.

"I love it and I love you," Zen said, kiss me again on the lips.

"I love you too," I said, kiss him back.

 **See you next time...**

 **Song: A perfect Christmas by Nevada Brandt**

 **I know I post this chapter a little to early but I very want to get to the wedding chapter and you can see there a lot of chapter for the wedding and On the honeymoon I'm going do 14 days so their will be a lot of chapters...I mean a lot. If anyone have a require that they want Zen and Shirayuki do on their honeymoon let me know.**

 **Seek peek for the up coming wedding chapter (If anyone have 5 slow song that they want in this story please leave a Reviews)**

 **Chapter 46: Shirayuki P.O.V**

 **Chapter 47: Zen P.O.V**

 **Chapter 48: wedding day song: you should be here Zen's father/ Shirayuki's mother**

 **Chapter 49: the crowning ceremony**

 **Chapter 50: The wedding party**

 ** **Chapter 51: Shirayuki dancing with her father song: you can let go now****

 **Chapter 52: Shirayuki dancing with Izana song: Believe**

 **Chapter 53: Shirayuki dancing with Zen song: Fly by Avril Lavigne**

 **Chapter 54: Zen dancing with his mother Song: Because you love me**

 **Chapter 55: Zen dancing with Kiki Song: shooting star**

 **Chapter 56: Shirayuki dancing with Mitsuhide Song:** (If anyone have a song that you want in this chapter please leave a Reviews)

 **Chapter 57: Shirayuki dancing with Obi song:** (If anyone have a song that you want in this chapter please leave a Reviews)

 **Chapter 58: Shirayuki dancing with prince Raji song:** (If anyone have a song that you want in this chapter please leave a Reviews)

 **Chapter 59: Mitsuhide dancing with Kiki song:** (If anyone have a song that you want in this chapter please leave a Reviews)

 **Chapter 60: Obi dancing with (Can't tell you the name sorry you have to wait to find out) Song:** (If anyone have a song that you want in this chapter please leave a Reviews)

 **Chapter 61: The end of the night**


	41. Chapter 41

**The story of the Princess Of Clarines**

 **Court down until the wedding (4 more Chapter to go)**

 ** ** ** ** **Chapter 41**********

Two more weeks until I become Ms. Wistaria. I walked down the hallway with Haruka beside me. Just then I saw Zen standing there looking out of the window. I walked up behind him and wrap my arms around him. "What are you looking at?" I asked, looking over his shoulder.

"Nothing," Zen said, turn around to face me. "What are you going?" Zen asked.

"Well, I was going to the kitchen to make some hot chocolate," I answer with a smile. "Do you want to join me and Haruka?" I asked, looking at Zen.

"How could I passed that up." Zen answer, took my hand and we walked down the hallway.

"Two more weeks until we get married." I said, trying to start a conversation with Zen because it was too quiet.

"Yeah, I can't believe I'm getting married to the woman I love," Zen said, turn his head to look at me.

"And I'm getting married to the man I love," I said, kiss the Zen cheek. We walked into the kitchen and asked the maid if they can make two hot chocolate. After we got our drink. We walked down the hallway to the living room where a fireplace is at. Zen open the door to the living room and let me walked in first.

I sat down on the couch and Zen sat down next to me. I lend against him and put my feet up on the couch. "Zen, I notice that Mitsuhide was at with you," I said, looking up at him.

"Yeah, it took me forever to get away from him. Thanks to Kiki." Zen said, took a sip of his drink.

"Yeah, I'm still waiting for Kiki to asked him," I said, took a sip of my drink.

"She already asked him," Zen said. I choke on my drink. *cough* *cough*

"What when did this happen?" I asked after I finally stop coughing. Zen let out a laugh at my reaction.

"Well, I think last week," Zen said, trying to remember.

"And you telling me this now," I said, looking at him.

"I thought you already knew about that," Zen said, laughing.

"Where is Kiki?" I asked, standing up and walked to the door.

"Wait," Zen said, chasing after me down the hallway to Zen's office. I just have a feeling she there. "Shirayuki," he said after I walked into his office and I saw Kiki looking at some paper in a fold. She looked up and me with a confuse look on her face when she saw Zen behind me. "Kiki if I was you...Run." Zen said, warned her.

"Huh?" Kiki asked, looking at Zen still confuse. I walked up to her.

"You did not tell me." I said, looking at Kiki.

"Tell you what?" Kiki asked.

"That you asked Mitsuhide to marry you." I answer.

"Zen was supposed to tell you. I asked him too." Kiki said, looking at Zen who run out the door when Kiki give him that 'I'm going to kill you' look. Mitsuhide walked into the room and looked at Kiki then at me.

"Guy never listen to us same time," I said, watch Zen peek his back in the room to see if it was safe to come back in.

"Your right," Kiki said, laughing.

"We do to listen." Zen and Mitsuhide said at the same time. Kiki and I give him a look like yeah right.

"If you do listen you will already tell Shirayuki," Kiki said, looking at Zen. Zen looked at Mitsuhide hoping he will help me to get out of this.

"Don't look at me. You got yourself into this mess." Mitsuhide said, looking at Zen.

"Well, congratulation you two," I said, walked out of the room and pulling Zen along with me. "I'm so happy for them," I said, smiling.

"Yeah, Sorry I did not tell you. I just forgot." Zen said, looking down at the ground.

"You have to make it up to me," I said, walking in my room.

"Oh," Zen said, knew what I was talking about and follow me in my bedroom.

 **The next morning...**

I woke up and sat up on the bed. Zen has no shirt on but his abs were showing. I looked down at his sleep face and kiss him on the lips. Suddenly a pair of strong arms wraps around me. "What kinda girl kiss a person then they are sleep," Zen said, smiling up at me.

"Well, you were so cute and I can't help it," I said, looking down at him.

"If you want to kiss someone you need to do it like this," Zen said, pin me down on the bed and got on top of me. He lends down and kisses my lips. I rub my hand against his abs.

"I love you Zen," I said, kiss him again.

"I love you too," Zen said, got off the bed and put on his shirt. I stand up from the bed and put on some clean clothes.

"What are you going to do today?" I asked, walked up to him.

"Well, I have paperwork to signed." Zen answer. "What are you going to do?" He said, turn around and looked at me.

"I'm thinking about going to the library to read some book or go to the herb building to see if they need some help," I asked, looking back at Zen.

"Okay, that sound fun. Well, I better get going." Zen said, walked out of the room. I also left my room and went down the hallway to the royal library. I looked around to see what kind of book that I will really like. When I found one a book that I like. I walked over to a chair and sat down. I open the book up and starting to read it. I was so into the story. I was not paying attention to the time until Zen come looking for me.

"Shirayuki." He said, standing beside me but I did not hear him. "Earth to Shirayuki," Zen said, waving his hand in front of my face.

"Oh, Zen. You got done early today." I said, looking up at him.

"No This is the time I get done. It is 8'oclock." Zen said, looking down at me.

"What it is that late. sorry, Zen I was so into this book." I said, stand up and we walked back to my room.

"What is it about?" Zen asked, looking at Zen.

"It about a princess travel to another world a magical world where fairies and unicorn live," I answer, telling him about the story.

"It sounds like you love it," Zen said, open the door to my bedroom. "Will you have a good night, my love." He said, kiss me on the lips and walked away. I close my bedroom door and got in my PJs and climb into bed. Haruka jumps on the bed and laid down next to me. I close my eyes and drift off to sleep.

 **(Shirayuki's dream) (She dream about the book she just read -zoryrock101)**

I woke up in a weird place. I sat up and looked around to see where I am at. I stood up and saw some flower have a diamond in the middle making it shine so bright. "What is this place?" I asked myself, walking deeper into the forest. Suddenly an arrow misses me my feet and hit a tree that is beside me. I did not think what to do next so I just hide behind a tree.

"Who goes there show yourself." said a female voice.

"Hey what she said." said another female voice. I step out behind the tree and looked at the two girls. One has brown hair with sparkly wings. She wearing a sculpted blue and purple gems on her purple bodice and a shiny skirt. The other girl has blonde hair. Her wings are glittery and sparkly. She was wearing a bright blue Snap-On bodice with a unique silhouette, butterfly cutouts and tons of glitter and shine! Her skirt is designed in a satiny blue hue with sheer pink peplum and eye-catching pink fairy tiara.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Lilly." Lilly answer, the one with the blonde hair.

"Don't tell her your name. She did not what her name is first." The other girl said, looking at her friend then back at me.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Shirayuki." I said, bow my head to them.

"Well, that is much better. My name is Rhoslyn. I'm a gem fairy." Rhoslyn said, putting her bow away.

"Oh, I'm a flower fairy," Lilly said, waving her hand up and down.

"Are you a princess?" Rhoslyn asked, pointing to the tiara on my head.

"Um...yes," I asked, watch them run up to me.

"We are safe," Lilly said, jumping up and down.

"What do you mean?" I asked with a confuse.

"Like the legend foretold. A princess will come from other world and save us all." Rhoslyn answer.

"Save you from what?" I asked.

"From the evil witch who calls herself Warren." Lilly answer.

"Once a long time ago, Warren was a very good and nice fairy but one day she lost her wings and turn evil. She wants all the magical power to herself. If she gets all the power it impossible to stop her." Rhoslyn said, explain to me what happens.

"What is this land?" I asked, walking with them back to there home.

"This land is called Alverdine." Lilly answer, open the door to her home.

"Come on in," Rhoslyn said, walked into the house and I follow after her. "With you magical wand you can early defeat the witch."

"What magical wand?" I asked, sat down on a chair and looking at Rhoslyn.

"The one on your belt buckle." Rhoslyn answer. I looked down and saw a wand on my buckle. I grab it and it was pink with diamonds all over it. "Don't tell me you did not know that you have a wand." She said.

"No, I did not know," I said, looking at the wand in my hand. Lilly and Rhoslyn sat down next to me.

"To defeat Warren you need to travel through the dark and scary forest to reach Warren castle," Rhoslyn said, pull out a map that shows where I have to go. "You can start tomorrow morning it getting late," Rhoslyn said, letting out a yawn.

"You can sleep here on the couch," Lilly said, put some blanket and a pillow on the couch.

"Okay, thank you," I said, sat down on the couch.

"You have a good night see you in the morning." Lilly and Rhoslyn said and walked upstairs to their rooms. I laid down and put the pillow behind my head. I pull the blanket over my body and fell asleep.

 **The next morning...**

"Shirayuki wakes up its time for you to get going," Lilly said, shaking me. I open my eyes and sat up on the couch.

"We pack you a lunch to take with you," Rhoslyn said, hand me a bag that has my food in it.

"Thank you," I said, stand up and put the bag on my shoulder.

"And also here is a map and a bottle of water if you get tired," Lilly said, hand me the map and the bottle of water. I put the water in the bag and walked over to the door.

"Well, I am off," I said, walked out of the house and looked back at them.

"Be very careful," Rhoslyn said.

"Okay, I will, goodbye," I said, walked away and into the dark forest. I open the map and continue going straight. "This forest is not very scary," I said when I heard a loud noise behind me. I turn around and there was nothing. "Okay, get together Shirayuki there is nothing out there," I said, taking a deep breath in and let it out.

After a while, I finally reach the castle and walked up the stairs. Just then I heard Zen voice.

"Shirayuki it time to wake up." He said.

 **(End of Shirayuki dream)**

I open my eyes and saw Zen stand above me. "It about time you woke up," Zen said, looking down at me. I sat up on the bed and stretch my body. I let out a yawn and rub my eyes.

"Sorry Zen, I was having a good dream," I said, letting out the other yawn.

"Yeah, go and get change," Zen said, walked out of my room. I swing my legs off the bed and went over to my closet. I change my clothes and walked out of my room.

 **See you next time...**


	42. Chapter 42

**The story of the Princess Of Clarines**

 **Court down until the wedding (3 more Chapter to go)**

 **I post this new year chapter a little early.**

 **Goodbye 2017 and hello 2018!**

 **Chapter 42**

It new year eve today and I was sitting on the couch reading a book by the front door to the castle. "Shirayuki, good morning." A voice said. I looked up and saw Mitsuhide walked up to me.

"Good morning, Mitsuhide," I said, close my door and set it down next to me. "What can I do for you?" I asked, looking at him.

"Well, Zen want me to come and get you," Mitsuhide asked, looking down at me.

"Oh really okay," I said, standing up and walked up the stairs follow by Mitsuhide. We walked down the hallway to Zen's off and Mitsuhide open the door for me. "Thank you," I said, walked into the room and saw Zen at his desk looking down at his paper.

"Zen I brought Shirayuki," Mitsuhide said, looking at Zen. Zen looked up from his paper and smile at me. I walked up to Zen's desk.

"You need to talk to me?" I asked, looking at him.

"I just want to know if you are free tonight?" Zen asked, looking at me.

"No, that I know of," I answer.

"Good I will come to your room around 8 to get you," Zen said, stand up from his chair. "I got to go there a meeting," Zen said, walked up to me.

"Okay, I will see you tonight," I said, lend over and give him a kiss on the lips.

"Okay, see you nothing," Zen said, walked out of the room with Kiki and Mitsuhide behind him. After they left the room. I went outside and found Obi sitting in a tree being bored as always. "Obi," I yelled, walking up to him.

"Oh hello, little miss," Obi said, jump down from the tree and land right in front of me. "How are you doing this morning?" Obi asked, looking at me.

"I'm good," I answer. "What about you? How are you?" I asked, looking at Obi.

"I'm bored as always while the master and everyone else is working." Obi answer.

"Yeah, do you want to come and take a walk with me?" I asked. "Zen is in a meeting today," I said.

"Yeah, I can walk around the castle with you." Obi answer. We starting to walked to the greenhouse and went inside.

"It has been too long seen I been in here," I said, looking around the greenhouse.

"Why do you come more often?" Obi asked, looking at me.

"I can't always come out here because the royal life with being busy for me," I answer, sat down on a chair.

"Yeah," Obi said.

"Well, I got to get going," I said, stand back up.

"Why?" Obi asked, looking at me.

"Zen said he comes to my room at 8 and I want to take a bath before he comes and pick me up," I explain why I have to leave.

"Okay, let's go," Obi said, walking out of the greenhouse and I follow after him. We went back to the castle and walk up the stairs to my room.

"Thank you for walking me back to my room," I said, looking at Obi.

"You are welcome. I will see you later little miss." Obi said, walked down the hallway. I went into my room and close the door behind me.

"What should I wear?" I asked myself looking in my closet to take with me to the bathroom. I grab out from my closet a purple sparkle with glittery polka dots dress and sheer black accents and silver shoes. "Yes, I will wear this," I said, walking into the bathroom. I took off my close and got in the bath hot spring.

I cup my hand and bring the water out and let it drop back in the water. I laid my head on the edge of the hot spring to relax my body. "It feels so nice," I said, close my eyes. I went under the water to get my hair wet. I grab my shampoo and put it in my hair; It small like strawberry lavender. I rinse out my hair and grab the conditioner; it too small like Strawberry lavender. I put the conditioner in my hair and rub it all over my hair to get it in everywhere.

I then rinse the conditioner out of my hair and grab my towel. I got out of the hot spring and dry myself off. I put on my clean clothes and walked back to my room. I check the clock on my desk and it read 5:30. "I still have time before Zen get here," I said to myself. I walked over to my dresser that has a mirror. I grab my brush and start brushing my hair.

After I got down with my hair. I walked over to the couch grab a book and sat sit. I looked at the clock again and it read 5:59. Man, time go slowly when you are by yourself. I open my book and start to read it. I keep looking up at the clock and it was not 8'oclock yet. Just then when I was not paying attention to the clock, I heard a knock on the door. I set my book down on the desk and looked at the clock, it read 8:00. I stand up and walked over to answer the door, it was Zen standing there in front of my bedroom door.

"Hey, are you ready to go?" Zen asked, looking at me.

"Hey, I'm ready," I answer, walking out of my room and close the door. Zen took my hand and we walked down the hallway. "So how your meeting went today?" I asked, starting a conversation.

"It was long. I was happy to get out of their." Zen answer.

"Yeah, I bit," I said with a little laugh.

"How was your day?" Zen asked, looking at me.

"Well, I went to the greenhouse with Obi then after that I took a bath," I answer, looking back at Zen.

"So that what that small was Strawberry lavender," Zen said.

"You don't like it?" I asked, touching my hair.

"No, I love the smell of Strawberry lavender." Zen answer. We went in a room where I saw Kiki, Mitsuhide, and Obi all sitting on a pile of pillows and blanket.

"Well, it about time you guys got here," Obi said, looking at Zen and me.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting," I said, bow my head to Obi. Kiki and Mitsuhide both smack Obi on top of his head.

"Ow," Obi said, over his head. Zen and I sat down on a pillow. "Here Shirayuki has a drink," Obi said, pour a cup of alcohol.

"Don't you dare give her that," Zen warned, looking at Obi.

"Why not I thought you want a little something, something little miss," Obi said. Zen now what Obi was talking about because they starting to wrestling with each other.

"I never say that," Zen said. Kiki moves close to me.

"Here we got you same water or pink lemonade," Kiki said, holding up and water and lemonade.

"I will make lemonade," I said, took the lemonade from Kiki. "Thank you," I said, watch Obi and Zen still wrestling.

"Okay, I give him," Obi said. Zen can back over to me and wrap his arms around me. I lead my head against his shoulder.

"So what are we in here for?" I asked because no one told me anything.

"Because of it a New years party just for our friends." Zen answer.

"Okay," I said, took a drink of my lemonade.

"Zen and Shirayuki last night to see each other until the wedding," Mitsuhide said, looking at Zen and me.

"Yeah, I can't believe it," I said, looking at Zen.

"I can't believe it either," Zen said, give me a kiss on the lips.

"Awwww...how cute," Obi said. Zn turns to look at Obi and I could tell Zen was ready to kill Obi.

"Tomorrow Shirayuki do you what to hang out with me?" Kiki asked, looking at me.

"Yeah, I will love too," I answer, looking back at Kiki.

"I can't wait to see what your guy's wedding will look like," Kiki said, trying to picture the wedding in her mind.

"We got all the songs we want to play at the wedding," I said.

"What songs did you guys pick?" Mitsuhide asked.

"Sorry, but we can tell you until the wedding," Zen said, looking at Mitsuhide.

"Awwww come on," Obi said, pounding and try to do the puppy-dog eyes.

"Sorry but I think Shirayuki got you beat doing the puppy-dog eyes," Zen said. I do remember I will away give him the puppy eyes a couple of time.  
"Damn it," Obi said. We talk about the wedding until it hit midnight. Zen put me in and kiss m on the lips. Mitsuhide did the same thing to Kiki and give her a kiss on the lips.

"I think it time to go to bed," Mitsuhide said, stand up and reach his hand out to Kiki.

"Yeah, I'm sleeping too," Obi said. They walked out of the room and Zen and I walked down the hallway back to my bedroom.

"Did you have fun?" Zen asked, looking at me.

"Yeah, I have a lot of fun. Thank you." I said, standing by my bedroom door.

"Well, I will see you three days from on and Happy new years," Zen said, looking at me.

"Happy new years," I said, looking back at Zen. Zen give me a kiss on the lips and walked down the hallway. I walked into my room and close the door behind me. I went over to my bed and climb in. I close my eyes and fell asleep.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	43. Chapter 43

**The story of the Princess Of Clarines**

 **Court down until the wedding (2 more Chapter to go)**

 **(I'm going to put Zen P.O.V also in this chapter too so you guys can see what he is doing while Kiki and Shirayuki are out. -Zoryrock101)**

 ** **Chapter 43****

 **The next morning...**

The next three day I can't see Zen or go anywhere near him. Just then, Kiki came In my room holding a letter. "This is from Zen," Kiki said, hand me the letter to me. I open the letter and starting to read it.

Shirayuki,

Good morning beautiful. This three day will be long without you here with me. I hope you and Kiki have a nice girl day. I love you.

Prince Zen

I close the letter and put out a paper and starting to write Zen back. "I love you too," I said, out loud enough for Kiki to heard. I turn my head and saw Kiki smile at me.

I hand the letter to Kiki. "Okay, I will give is to Zen and meet me at the front door," Kiki said, walked out of the room. I put on my shoe on and left my room. I walked down the staircase and saw Kai standing by the door.

"Good morning, Shirayuki," Kai said, looking at me.

"Good morning, Kai," I said, walked up to him.

"Where are you going today?" Kai asked.

"Kiki and I are going to hang out for a while," I answer with a smile.

"Oh, that right you can't see Zen until your wedding day," Kai said.

"Yeah," I said. I saw Kiki coming down the stairs.

"Are you ready to go?" Kiki asked, walking up to me.

"Yeah, I'm really to go," I answer, looking at Kiki.

"Well, you guys have fun now," Kai said, open the door for us.

"Thank you," I said, walking out of the castle and got in the carriage.

"Where do you want to go?" Kiki asked, looking at me cross the carriage.

"Um...I don't know." I answer, trying to think where to go.

"Well, let go in town first and see if they have something you like to do," Kiki said.

"Okay," I said, nodding my head. Kiki told the drive to take us to town.

 **(Zen P.O.V)**

 **Meanwhile at the castle...**

I sat in my office doing some paperwork. "Zen, do you want to take a break for a while? You have been work early in the morning." Mitsuhide asked, looking at me.

I looked up at Mitsuhide. "Yeah, that would be great," I answer, set my pen down on my desk.

"How are you working so hard anyway?" Obi asked, looking at me. I turn to Obi who is sitting on the balcony.

"Because Shirayuki and I will be gone for 14 days and I want to get my work done before we leave," I answer.

"After today you have two days left until you can see Shirayuki again," Obi said.

"Well, the girl out so let's go to the training room," Mitsuhide said.

"Okay just for a little bit then I have to get back to work. I said, standing up and walked out of my office follow behind Obi and Mitsuhide. We got to the training room and I grab a wooden sword. "5 minutes then back to my office," I said.

"Man, You really what to get your work done," Obi said, sat down and watch Mitsuhide and I fight.

"I want to spend time with Shirayuki," I said, run at Mitsuhide and our sword collide.

"Man your not the little boy I remember when I first starting working at the castle," Mitsuhide said, dodging the attack.

"What are you saying?" I asked, attack him again.

"The little boy I once knew will always seek out of the castle to avoid paperwork," Mitsuhide said, blocking my sword with his.

"Yeah, I'm happy I did that or I will never meet Shirayuki," I said, push Mitsuhide away from me.

"True," Mitsuhide said, stop fighting and went over to Obi.

"Well, I got to go and finally my work. You guys can stay here if you want to." I said, walking back to my office. 'Man this is going to be a long three day.' I said to myself.

I open the door to my office and sat down on my chair. 'Will I have to finish this paperwork." I said, pick up my pen and starting to sign the paper one by one.

 **Back with Shirayuki and Kiki...**

 **(Shirayuki P.O.V)**

"We got some nice," Kiki said, walking down the street to the carriage.

"Yeah, we do," I said, getting in the carriage.

"Take us back to the carriage," Kiki said told the drive. "Did you have fun today?" Kiki asked, looking at me.

"Yes, it was so much fun. I hope to do it again with you someday." I said, looking back at Kiki.

"Yeah, I would love that," Kiki said with a smile. The carriage top at the staircase that leads up to the castle. Kiki and I got out and saw Mitsuhide stand there at the front door.

"Welcome back Shirayuki and Kiki," Mitsuhide said, looking at us. "Did you guys have fun in town?" He asked.

"Yeah, it was so fun to get out for a while," I said, looking back at Mitsuhide with a smile.

"That good to hear," Mitsuhide said, smiling back at me. "This letter is from Zen," Mitsuhide said, hand me a letter from Zen.

"Thank you," I said, walked into the castle and starting to read the letter.

Shirayuki,

Did you and Kiki have fun in town today? This day is almost over and we have to more day to go before I can see your face. This is killing me not see you every day. I love you and have a good night see you 2 days from now.

Prince Zen

I close the letter and went out to my room. I putt out a paper and starting to tell him everything I did in town. I also write 'I love you' and 'Have a good night.' After I finished writing the letter. I walked out of my room and saw a Kai coming down the hallway.

"Oh, Shirayuki." Kai said, walking up to me.

"Hi, Kai. DO you think you can send this to Zen for me?" I asked, holding the letter in my hand.

"Yeah, I can do that for you," Kai said. I hand him the letter and him too it from me.

"Thank you," I said, bow my head to him.

"No problem," Kai said, walking down the hallway. I went back to my room and close the door behind me. I went over to my closet to grab my PJs and walked into the bathroom. I got in the hot water to relax my body so I'm not very tense with all the wedding stuff I have to do. I grab my shampoo and put it in my hair then I rinse it out of my hair. I grab my conditioner and did the something. I got out of the water and grab my towel to dry myself off.

I put on my PJs and walked back in my room. "Come on, Haruka time for bed," I said, walking over to my bed. Haruka comes run and jump on the bed. I laid down and pull the blanket over my body. I laid my head on the pillow." Good night Haruka." I said, closing my eyes and fell asleep.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	44. Chapter 44

**The story of the Princess Of Clarines**

 **Count down until the wedding (1 more Chapter to go)**

 **Chapter 44**

Today was very busy for me with the wedding around the corner. I was getting everything ready along with some maid helping me. I watch same severance setting up the table and putting white and pink overs over the table and in the middle of the table a sparkly Clear vase Small Round Water Beads Jelly inside the Vase with pinks and whites flower on every table. In the front of the room and large table and two big chair that is bigger than the other that is beside them that where Zen and I set long with our bride's mind and best man. In front of Zen and my spot there, a metal stand says Mr. and Mrs. Wistaria. Behind the table is a premium silver sequin backdrop. Beside a wall is another table and that is for the gift in the middle of the table is a red stand say 'love'.

Two minds walked up to me holding a while Arch with white and pink flowers. "Princess Shirayuki, where do you want this at?" asked a maid, looking at me.

"Um...Over there in front of the door so when people come in there can walk under it." I answer, pointing to the front door to the ballroom.

"Yes, ma'am," they said, and took the arch other where I told them to put it at. I watch a servant setting the table with Plates With Silver Wave Rim and Wave Dessert that match the plate also the forks, spoons, knives, and glass wine cup at every spot at the table along with cardholder where people sit. On every plate a Coral Premium Sequin Napkin with a silver diamond Rhinestone Napkin Ring and Heart Shape Salt & Pepper Shakers. One of the maid starting putting pink Universal Satin Chair Cover on same of the chair and same was white. There are little bells on the table every time someone rings it Zen and I kiss in front of everyone.

In a corner, a big Glittered Manzanita Silver tree that shines so bright when the sun comes through the window making in very beautiful. I looked up at the ceiling and saw a hoop ceiling draping hardware kit in the middle an acrylic crystal chandelier beads strands chain hanging. Then I turn round and saw a servant roll down the red rug that come through the arch and stop at the front of the big table.

"How do you like it so far princess?" Asked a man who is the servant.

"I love it. thank you for your hard work." I answer, walking outside and saw more servants put some décor. There was some table outside that are they décor the same way from the table inside.

"Princess where so you want those?" Said a man along with three other holding tall flower stand.

"Put those by the double door to the ballroom when they enter the garden," I answer, watch them put it by the door and two maids bring two baskets with pink and white flower and put them on top of the flower stand. On the tree are material plastic non-latex transparent giant helium pink and white balloons. I walked down and saw a water fountain in the middle of the garden. I walked over to the fountain and saw the plastic pick and white floating flower on the water.

"Princess Shirayuki the table is ready for you to décor it." Said a maid, walking up to me.

"Okay, thank you," I said, walking back in the ballroom and went out in the hallway where two other maids waiting for me.

"The box is over there on a chair." Said the maid.

"Okay thank you." I said, walking over to the back and pull out a wooden sign say 'Because someone we love is in heaven there's a little bit of heaven at our wedding'

I walked over to the table and hang it up on the wall above the table. A maid hand me a picture of Zen and me and I set it in the back and put my white and pink guest book that has diamonds in front of the picture and next to the book is the matching pen holder. I grab two tall candles on each side of the picture.

"That looks beautiful," Kiki said, walking up to me.

"Oh, Kiki hello," I said, turn around t look at her. "What can I do for you?" I asked.

"Well, I come to get you its time to pick out your wedding cake." Kiki answer, looking back at me.

"Oh, I almost forgot," I said, walking with Kiki to the kitchen.

"I kinda figured that," Kiki said, open the door to the kitchen.

"Princess Shirayuki welcome I have wonderful wedding cakes that you can pick what kind." The chef said, looking at me. "we have chocolate, vanilla, strawberry, raspberry, and blueberry." the chef said, walking over to the table where there is smaller cake to test and sample which one I like.

I taste all the sample cake. "Well, Shirayuki what cake do you want?" Kiki asked, looking at me.

"Well, I think I will go with Zen favorite one the vanilla," I said, looking back at Kiki then at the chef.

"Good chose princess, Shirayuki ." The chief said. "You wedding cake will be beautiful." He said.

"Thank you," I said, bow my head to him. "Let I have other stuff to do," I said, walked out of the kitchen with Kiki behind me.

"Where are you going now?" Kiki asked.

"Well, I have to put the flower petals in the basket for the flower girls," I said, walking up the stairs to my bedroom.

"Let me help with that too," Kiki said, walked into my room and sat down on the chair. I grab two basket and pink and white flower petals then I set it on my coffee table.

"Okay, I want pink and white mix together in each basket," I said, opening the white flower petals while Kiki opens the pink one.

"What about your bouquet?" Kiki asked, putting some pink in each basket.

"I will do that after I get done with the flower girl basket," I answer, putting some white in each basket on top of the pink Kiki put in there. I stir the pink and white so it did not look like it all in one places. Kiki picks up the baskets and set them on a table. I grab a bow that has my pink and white flower, ribbons and bows. I starting to put pinks and whites flower in my hand in different spot so not all the pink and white are together. I took a pink ribbon and wrap around the stem on the flower until it reaches the top.

Then there was a knock on the door. Kiki stands up to go and answer it. "What are you doing here Mitsuhide?" Kiki asked, looking at Mitsuhide in the doorway.

"I come because Zen want me to send this letter to Shirayuki," Mitsuhide said, hold up the letter to Kiki. Kiki let him in and walked up to me. "Here you go Shirayuki," Mitsuhide said, hand me the letter.

"Thank you," I said, taking the letter from Mitsuhide and watch him walked out of the room. After he leaves, Kiki closes the door behind him and walked back over to me. I open the letter and starting to read it.

Shirayuki,

Hey beautiful, I know you are busy getting ready for the wedding. I miss talking to you in person. I can't wait to see you. You have a good night and sweet dream, my love. one more day left and you are mine forever. I love you, my soon-to-be wife.

Prince Zen

I close the letter and stand up from the couch. I walked over to my desk and put out a paper and starting to write him back. "Kiki...well...you." Before I can finish what I was going to say. Kiki cut me off.

"I will be happy to take that to him." She said, took the letter from me and walked out of the room. "You have a good night, Shirayuki," Kiki said, closing the door behind her.

"You too," I said, but I know that she maybe did not hear me. I walked over to my closet and put on my PJs. "Come on, Haruka let go to bed," I said, climb into bed. Haruka jumps up and laid down next to me. I laid my head on the pillow and close my eyes. Then after a while, I fell asleep dreaming about the wedding day after tomorrow.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	45. Chapter 45

**The story of the Princess Of Clarines**

 **Count down until the wedding (0 more Chapter to go)**

 **Chapter 45**

I walked down the hallway to meet up with Haruto Wistaria. She wants to talk about the wedding tomorrow. I walked to the garden and saw her sitting at the table with a bow beside her. "Good morning, Haruto," I said, walked up to her and take my seat at the table. Haruto looked at me with a smile

"Good morning, Shirayuki," Haruto said. "Tomorrow you are getting married and I want you to wear this at your wedding," Haruto said, put the box in front of me. I open the box and saw a tiara.

"It so beautiful," I said, looking at the beautiful white and gold tiara.

"Yes, it is. I wear this on my wedding day when I married, Kain." Haruto said, taking a sip of her tea the servant have brought us. Kain his Zen father who died when Zen was just a kid.

"I will love to wear it at the wedding," I said with a smile.

"I'm so happy to hear. I hope you will pass it down to your children when they get married?" Haruto asked, looking at me.

"I will," I answer, took a sip of my tea after I said that.

"Oh, tomorrow a hair designer will come to the castle to do your hair early in the morning then there will be someone that will do your makeup," Haruto said.

"Okay," I replied.

"Great, the wedding will start at noon soon we need to get everything done," Haruto said. "Did you get the bedroom all done and decorated?" Haruto asked.

"Yes, I got that done yesterday," I answer.

"That great. did you get your flower basket and bouquet done? " Haruto asked.

"Yes, I also got that done yesterday too," I answer, looking at Haruto.

"Wonderful," Haruto said, standing up and walked over to a box that is by the castle door. She pulls out a bottle and walked back over to me. "Here, this is a very special to relax your body. You just need to put this in your bath tonight do you don't be so tensed up at the wedding." Haruto said, put the bottle beside the box.

"Thank you." I said smiling at her.

"You welcome. Will I have another thing I have to do." Haruto said, walked back inside the castle. I stand up and grab my box and the bottle then I walked inside up to my bedroom. I put the box under the wedding dress and by the shoe then I put the bottle down on my desk it was still too early to go and take a bath. I walked out of my room and went outside. After a while of running, I heard someone calling out to me.

"It beautiful day today." I said to myself, walking around the castle ground.

"Oh, Shirayuki there you are." Said Obi, running over to me.

"Hello, Obi," I said, turn around to look at him.

"I have been looking for you all over the place. Prince Zen want me to give you this." Obi said, hold out a letter.

"Okay thank you," I said, took the letter and open it up but this time a shinning head shape necklace was in the letter. "It beautiful," I said, looking at the necklace.

"do you want me to help you to put it on?" Obi asked.

"Yes please," I said, hand him the necklace and he put it on around my neck.

"Thank you," I said, touch the necklace then I starting to read the letter.

Shirayuki,

Tomorrow I can finally see you. That necklace I want you to wear it at our wedding. See you tomorrow my love. I love you

Prince Zen

I smile at the letter then close it. "Let go in so I can write him back," I said, walking in the castle.

"Okay," Obi said, follow after me. When I got to my room, I start to write him back.

"Thank you," I said, hold out the letter.

"You welcome," Obi said, took the letter and walked out of the room. I took off my necklace and put it on my desk. Then I walked over to my closet and grab my PJs. I grab the bottle that Haruto gives me and walked into the bathroom. I pour the bottle into the water and took off my clothes. I slowly got in and sat down.

"It feels so good," I said, relax my body. I grab my soup that smells like peppermint and scrubs it all over my body. I grab a shampoo then put it in my hair. I scratch my head to get it all over then I grab my conditioner and did the same way I did with the shampoo. I got out of the water and grab my towel to dry off.

I walked over to the window and stare up at the night sky. "The stars are shining so bright tonight. Tomorrow I'm getting married." I said, walked over to my room and climb into bed. I pull the blanket over my body. Haruka jumps on the bed and walked over to the top of the bed where he always sleeps. I laid down and pat Haruka on top of his head. "Good night, Haruka," I said, close my eyes and fell asleep.

 **See you in the next chapter...**

 **It wedding time I'm so excited. I will do request if you have something you want in the wedding. please leave a Reviews :)**


	46. Chapter 46

**The Story of the Princess Of Clarines**

 **I hope everyone have a good Christmas.**

 **Chapter 46**

Today is the day I getting married to Zen. Kiki comes to my room early in the morning to wake me up. I stand up and walked over to the dresser. "Do you know who going to come and do my makeup?" I asked, sat down in front of the mirror.

"Well, I asked if I can do your makeup." Kiki answer, walking over to me.

"Okay thank you," I said, smiling.

"Your welcome," Kiki said, starting putting out some makeup out of my dresser. Kiki starting to put foundation that matches my skin tone. She put it all over my face and blend it together with my skin. "Okay, I will have you do your eyeliner so I don't poke you in the eyes," Kiki said, hand me the eyeliner.

"Okay," I said, took the eyeliner from Kiki and more close to the mirror to see what I'm doing. I put the eyeliner on my bottom of my eyelid. After I got done, I set the eyeliner down on my desk and sat down on my chair. Kiki grabs Mascara and put it on my eyelashes then she starting to put the brush on my cheeks.

"Okay, I need you do close your eyes." Kiki said.

"Okay," I said, close my eyes and feel Kiki put eyeshadow on my eyelid. Kiki also my pink lipstick on my lips.

"Okay, down we need to do you fingernail," Kiki said, pull out different color like dark red, light purple, light pink, dark blue, and sparkly fingernail polish that I can choose from. "Which One would you like?" Kiki asked, put the bottle of fingernail polish in front of me so I can look at it better.

"I think I will go with the sparky light pink fingernail polish," I answer, pick it up and hand it to Kiki.

"That a good choice," Kiki said, took the fingernail polish from me and also grab a clear fingernail polish that goes over the sparky light pink fingernail polish. "Give me your right hand first," Kiki said, shaking the battle to mix it so it will not come out watery. I put my right hand on my desk and Kiki opens the fingernail polish. She slowly and carefully put it on my nails. After the fingernail polish dry, Kiki put the clear fingernail polish on top of the pink to make it shining then we wait until that dry before we do the other hand.

"It look beautiful." I said, looking at my right hand.

"Yes it did, Now for the next hand." Kiki said, looking at me. I hand her my left hand and she did the something and we wait until it dry before we put on the clear fingernail polish.

"They are dry. Go and put on your wedding dress before the hair designer comes." Kiki said, close up the fingernail polish.

"Okay," I said, walked to my walk in closet and took off my clothes. I first put on my type then my dress. I grab my shoe and walked out of the closet.

"Shirayuki you look beautiful," Kiki said, walked up to me. "Here put this on," Kiki said, hand me white gloves and a silver bracelet.

"Thank you," I said, took the white gloves from Kiki first and put them on. Kiki help me put on the silver bracelet and I walked over. I sat down and put on my high heel. I grab the necklace that Zen give me and put it on then there a knock on the door.

"I will get it for you," Kiki said, walked over to the door and answer it. It was my hair designer and Haruto.

"Kiki did a good job on your makeup," Haruto said, walking in the room with the hair designer.

"Yes, she did," I said, looking at them from where I was sitting at. The hair designer walked up to me.

"Well, let get start with your hair, princess Shirayuki." He said, starting to brush my long red hair. He put my hair up and curl the ponytail then he curls my bangs. Haruto walked over with the tiara and hand it to the hair designer.

"Thank you." He said, took the tiara and put it on top of my head. He grabs the veil and connected it with the tiara.

"You look beautiful." The hair designer said.

"Thank you for doing my hair," I said, looking in the mirror.

"You are very welcome, Princess Shirayuki." He said.

"I'm going to see how Zen doing," Haruto said, walking over to the door.

"Okay," I said, watch her walked out and shut the door behind her.

"I will take my left now, Princess." The hair designer said, walked out of the room to and close the door behind him.

"I'm so nervous Kiki," I said, turn to look at her.

"Everyone is nervous on their big day," Kiki said, walked over to me.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	47. Chapter 47

**The Story of the Princess Of Clarines**

 **This chapter is Zen P.O.V**

 **Chapter 47**

I stand in front of the mirror wearing a black suit while I was trying do my tie but so always I fail at that. I heard a knock on the door. "Come in," I said, turn around and watch the door open; It was my mom who walked in the room.

"You look very handsome." My mom said, walking up to me. "Here give me that." She said, take the tie away from me

"Thank you," I said, looking at her while she ties the tie around my neck.

"I did this with Izana too on his wedding day." My mother said. "Oh, I saw your bride and she looks so beautiful."

"I bet she is," I said, smiling and thinking about Shirayuki.

"Well, we need to get downstairs before your bride come." My mother said, walking over to the door and I follow after her. We walked down the hallway. "The lion of the mountain is already here."

"Yeah, Shirayuki father is the leader of the lion of the mountain," I said, walking down the stairs and saw Kazuki, Mitsuhide, Obi, Mukaze, Itoya, and Mihaya all standing downstairs talking to each other.

"Prince Zen," Mitsuhide said, walked up to me when He saw me coming down the stairs.

"Hello, prince Zen." Kazuki and Itoya said at the same time, walking up to me.

"Hello," I said, looking at them.

"You better take care of my daughter now," Mukaze said, walking up to me.

"I will," I said, looking at Mukaze.

"Well, let go in," Obi said, door open them to a room where a lot of people were already sitting and waiting for the wedding to start. We walked in and I stand in the front with Mitsuhide as my best man then next to him is Obi, Kazuki, Itoya, and Mihaya all standing in front in that order. Mukaza waits outside of the room for Shirayuki to walk down with her and her bridesmaid.

"Are you getting nervous, your highness?" Mihaya asked, looking at me.

"Of course I am," I answer, looking back at him. The pastor comes up and stands next to me.

"I the wedding with start soon." The pastor said, looking at the crowd of people.

"Okay," I said. Then I saw Izana, Haki and their son on the top balcony along with my mother sitting next to Haki. I head some of the woman talking about how handsome I was and that I should have married them but I did not care the only one I have my eyes on is Shirayuki.

"So where are you planning on taking Shirayuki on your honeymoon?" Obi asked, looking at me.

"I'm going to take her to a beautiful Island," I answer, looking back at Obi.

"How long will you guys going to be gone?" Mitsuhide asked, looking at me.

"14 days," I answer, looking back at him.

"You are leaving tomorrow for your honeymoon?" Mitsuhide asked.

"Yes, early in the morning," I answer.

"well Have fun but not to much fun," Obi said with a smile. I looked at him with a glared because I know what he was talking about. "What?" He asked because Mitsuhide also give him a glared too.

"Nothing." Mitsuhdie and I said at some time, shaking our head at Obi. The door open and the bridesmaid start walking down; Yuzuri, Kihal Toghrul, Torou, Rona Shenazard , and Kiki Seiran as the maid of honor when They got to the end, I saw Shirayuki with her father in the doorway. "Wow, she looks so beautiful," I said to myself, looking at Shirayuki.

 **See you in the next chapter...**

 **Sorry this chapter was short.**


	48. Chapter 48

**The Story of the Princess Of Clarines**

 **This chapter will be like how my sister did for her wedding. She have the song play at her wedding for my late grandpa and my sister husband late mother so I thought I do it for Shirayuki and Zen wedding for their mother and father. I hope you like the wedding.**

 **This chapter is Shirayuki P.O.V**

 **Chapter 48**

When the door open and Yuzuri, Kihal, Rona, Torou and Kiki starting to walk down the aisle. When I got close to the door I saw Zen standing next to Mitsuhide, Obi, Kazuki, Itoya, and Mihaya. "Zen, look so handsome standing there," I said to myself but it was enough to reach my father's ear.

I wait for them to reach the reach and every in the room stand up. They turn there hand to the door and looked at me. My father and I join arms and starting walking down the aisle slowly. I looked at Zen with a smile and I'm a little nervous too. We got to the end and my father and I stand there to wait for the pastor to speak. "Who is getting away the bride?" The pastor asked, looking at me then at my father.

"I am." My father said, took my hand and place it in Zen's hand. Zen and I stand in front of the pastor while my father sat down with the other guest. I hand my Bouquets to Kiki then Zen and I turn to look at each other. I looked deep into his beautiful blue eyes.

"Prince Zen and Shirayuk want to do an honor of Shirayuki late mother and Zen late father, Former King Kain Wistaria." The pastor said, looking at the crowd of people. Then I heard the music start to play. **  
**

 **By: Cole Swindell**

It's perfect outside. It's like God let me dial up the weather.  
Got the whole crew here, I ain't seen some of them in forever.  
It's one of those never-forget-it-better-stop-and-take-it-in kinda scenes.  
Everything's just right, yeah, except for one thing.

You should be here, standing with your arm around me here.  
Cutting up, cracking a cold beer, saying cheers, hey y'all it's sure been a good year.  
It's one of those moments, that's got your name written all over it.  
And you know that if I had just one wish it'd be that you didn't have to miss this  
You should be here.

You'd be taking way too many pictures on your phone.  
Showing them off to everybody that you know back home.  
And even some you don't, yeah  
They say now you're in a better place  
And I would be too if I could see your face.

You should be here, standing with your arm around me here.  
Cutting up, cracking a cold beer, saying cheers, hey, y'all it's sure been a good year.  
It's one of those moments, that's got your name written all over it.  
And you know that if I had just one wish it'd be that you didn't have to miss this.  
Aw you should be here.

You'd be loving this, you'd be freaking out, you'd be smiling, yeah  
I know you'd be all about what's going on right here right now.  
God, I wish somehow you could be here.

Oh, you should be here.

Yeah, this is one of those moments that's got your name written all over it  
And you know that if I had just one wish it'd be that you didn't have to miss this.  
Aw you should be here.  
You should be here.

There were tear in Zen and my eyes. "God join this couple together. If anymore think those people shouldn't be married speak now or forever hold your peace." The pastor pause, wait for three minutes before continuing. "Shirayuki please say your Vows." The pastor said.

"Zen, As I promise always to be true I promise myself to you. I promise to hold our love as a love everlasting. To you, I promise to cherish and share in just for this moment, not for an hour, or day, or year - I will always love you. I have to catch my breath to believe this is real, that I am marrying my true love, my heart's desire, and my best friend. Love is giving and take, I give all my love to you and receive so much love in return. I love that you and I will spend the rest of our lives together. Somehow my life has come to this amazing moment and now I will always share it with you. I vow to carry you and to be carried by you, to journey with you and to love each minute because of our travels together. We will live a life of constant adventure together." I said, looking at Zen. I saw that there were tear in his eyes and so was mine.

"Zen will you please say your vows." The pastor said, looking at Zen.

"Shirayuki, You are my guide to love, my every wish, and the person I want to grow old with. I love that you and I will spend the rest of our lives together. Somehow my life has come to this amazing moment and now I will always share it with you. I promise to love you, to be your hearth, to keep a flame alive for you in my heart. When you walked into my life, love walked in. It was a magical moment that I will treasure forever with you. I will walk together with you and with love. Our love will bind us together through all time and this I promise, to always be true. I vow to kiss you every day, as we do today - with love and devotion. That each kiss we share from now will be a remembrance of our wedding vows, our joy, and everything we share." Zen said, looking back at me in my green eyes.

"Prince Zen please repeat after me. I, Zen take Shirayuki to be my wife in sickness and in health until death does we part." The pastor said.

"I, Zen take Shirayuki to be my wife in sickness and in health until death does we part." Zen repeat, smiling at me.

"I do," I said, smiling back at Zen.

"Shirayuki repeat after me. I, Shirayuki take Prince Zen to be my husband in sickness and in health until death does we part." The pastor said, looking at me.

"I, Shirayuki take Prince Zen to be my husband in sickness and in health until death does we part," I repeat.

"I do," Zen said. We walked over to a small table with blue and pink sand and a clear glass. Zen pick up a glass have blue sand and I pick up the glass of pink sand in it. We slowly pour it into the big glass a little at a time from each color. After we got done we walked back over to the pastor and turn to face the crowd.

"I pronounce Ms. and Mr. Wistaria you may kiss you bride." The pastor said. Zen put Me close to him and kiss me on the lips. Everyone in the room stand up and starting to clip. Zen and I join arms and starting slowly walking back down the aisle follow be hide us was Kiki, Mitsuhide, Yuzuri, Obi, Kihal, Kazuki, Rona, Itoya, Torou and Mihaya.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	49. Chapter 49

**The Story of the Princess Of Clarines**

 **This is the last chapter in 2017. I hope everyone have a nice New years.**

 ** **Chapter 49****

Zen and I when back to our room to change for the crowning ceremony. We walked into the room and Zen wrap his arms around me. "You so beautiful." Zen whisper in my ears. I feel his lips on my neck kiss down to my shoulder.

"Zen we can't do this now. We need to get dressed for the crowning ceremony." I said, turn around to look at him. He was giving me his puppy eyes when he did not get what he wants.

"Fine but on our honeymoon you are all mine. I will not hold back." He said, pull me close to him and give me a kiss on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too," I said, kiss him before walking over to my closet. Zen saw that I was having trouble with the zipper.

"Here let me help you." He said, walked up to me and unzip my wedding dress.

"Thank you," I said, took my dress off and my tiara. I notice Zen was staring at me.

"Don't look," I said, cover my body with my dress.

"I can't help it. You are so damn beautiful." He said. "And I saw you naked before." He said, making my face turn red like my hair.

"That is different," I said, looking at him.

"How so?" He asked with a smile.

"Um...let me get dress," I said, avoiding that question. Zen let out a laugh and walked over to his closet.

"Okay," Zen said, keep his back turn away from me. I put on a dark blue at the top, a lighter blue at the bottom, and a frilly white skirting around the bottom of the dress. I also wear a dark blue choker, with a small light blue heart with it.

"I'm done you can turn around now," I said, put on my shoe and Zen turn around with wide eyes.

"Wow, you looked very beautiful," Zen said, looking at me.

"And you look so handsome," I said, walked up to him. Zen wrap his arms around me and give me a kiss on the lips. "Are you ready to go?" I asked, join arms with him.

"Yes, let get going," Zen said, starting walked over to the door. We left the room and walked down the hallway. "Tomorrow We are going to left early in the morning," Zen said.

"Okay, where are we going?" I asked, looking at him. Zen let out a laugh.

"You have to wait until we get there it a surprise." Zen answer.

"Okay fine I will wait," I said. We walked down the staircase and saw Izana, Haki, and Zen's mother.

"Shirayuki, you need to wear this," Haki said, bring a long red robe with white fuzz that travels all the way down to the floor.

"Okay," I said, looking at Haki. Haki and Haruto help me put on the robe.

"There you go," Haruto said, take a step back away from me.

"When the door open you walk in. Zen, Haki, Haruto, and I will go in first." Izana said, looking at me.

"Okay Understand," I said, looking back at Izana.

"I see you in there," Zen said, walked over to the big door with Haki, Izana, and Haruto.

"Okay," I whisper, watch them walked into the room and the door close after they got in there. There are two guards standing in front of the door waiting until it was time to open the door.

"Princess Shirayuki it time." One of the guards said, open the door. I saw Haki standing in front of and Zen, Haki, and Haruto standing on the side of the stage. I slowly walked down the aisle. 'Shirayuki you can do this' I said, in my head. I breathe in and let it out.

When I kneel down in front of Haki. "Today we are adding a new royal family," Haki said, looking at the crowd. "Princess Shirayuki, since you have inspired, your champion to victory over the field, we would welcome you as our successor to the crown and the throne. Will you now swear fealty to the kingdom and populace of Clarines?" Haki asked, looking at me.

"I will," I answer. "Here do I swear by mouth and hands fealty and protection to the kingdom and populace of the Clarines to uphold the laws of the Kingdom to speak and to be silent to do and to let be to strike and to spare to punish ad to reward in such matters as concern the Kingdom in need or in plenty in peace or in war in living or in dying until I depart from my throne or death take me or the world end. I, Shirayuki." I said, trying to remember the paper Haruto give me that I have to remember when the day of the crowning ceremony.

"Shirayuki I give you the title of the second princess of Clarines," Haki said, put the tiara on top of my head. I stand up and turn to look at the crow. "The second princess Shirayuki of Clarines," Haki said. The crowd starting to stand up and cheer. Zen walked up to me.

"Are you ready to change for the party?" Zen asked, took my hand in his and we walked back down the aisle.

"Yeah, let go and change," I answer, smile at Zen. We walked up the staircase and down the hallway to our bedroom to get ready for the wedding party.

 **See you in the next chapter...**

 **After I get the wedding part done. I going to do book 2 The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal honeymoon because this story is getting to long. I hope to published right away after I get the first book done and Book 2 will be under the rate M. I'm also work on the spinoff: Masquerade ball **of Snow glow white on the Mountain tonight right now. I'm so sorry that I did not post it yet with all the other story I have to do and finish. But I hope to publish it next month but I can't make no promises.****

 ** ** ** **Thank you for all everyone for your reviews and making me keep on write more story :)********


	50. Chapter 50

**The Story of the Princess Of Clarines**

 ** ** **Chapter 50******

I put on a pale yellow dragging-dress with the front of my legs showing (thigh to feet), three purple belts with beads on the front, puffy cross-straps, lavender coloring inside, and puffs on the dress from waist-down. My shoes are lavender heels with several purple straps that have beads on the front. I also wear purple earrings made of three beads, two lavender beaded necklaces, and four bracelets with one being slightly bigger and are deep purple with baby blue gems around them. my hair is in a high ponytail with bright red pieces of my hair in front of my ears and curled at the end.

I walked out of my clothes and Zen is stilling on the bed bring bored as always. "Are you ready to go?" I asked, walked up to him. Zen turn his head and looked at me.

"Wow, um...yeah I'm ready." He answers, stand up and walked over to me. he wraps an arm around me and we left the room.

"Why, do I always change so much?" I asked, walking down the hallway.

"I can't answer that because I'm not a girl," Zen said, holding my hand.

"This is the three-time I change today," I said, walking down the staircase.

"Yeah, Haki change I think six times at her wedding," Zen said.

"I don't think she changes six times," I said, letting out a laugh.

"Okay, three but it feels like it was six-time," Zen said, laughing.

"Did all boy think we change that much?" I asked, looking at him.

"Yes." Zen agreed, walked down the staircase and walked in the ballroom. I saw a lot of people dancing.

"Prince Zen and Princess Shirayuki congratulation on your wedding." A lady said, walked up to Zen and me.

"Thank you." Zen and I said at the sometime.

"Congratulation." A man said, walking up to us too and sooner a lot of people come up to us saying 'Congratulation on your wedding.'

"Let go and find the other," Zen said, took my hand and we walked around the room. We find them at the first of the table and went up to them. "Here let me get that for you," Zen said, pull out my chair.

"Thank you," I said, sat down and Zen sat down in his chair. Then we starting to hear the bells ringing that mean Zen and I have to kiss in front of everyone. I don't like the idea of a kiss in front of people and my face is turning red of the through. Zen lend over to me and I also lend over to him giving him kiss on the lips.

"Aww." The crowd said, clipping and cheer.

"The now new married couple," Obi said, looking at us.

"Obi you need to find someone," Zen said, looking back at Obi with his arm over my shoulder.

"What about Torou?" I asked, looking back at him.

"Hey, I think she very nice girl for Obi," Mitsuhide said, looking at Obi.

"Oh come one three against one that not fair," Obi said, looking at all fine. Mitsuhide, Zen, and I all starting to laugh. The servants brought out food at the table.

"This looks really good," I said, picking up my fork.

"Yeah, it did." Zen agree, pick up his fork and took a bite of his food. After we got done eating, Zen and I went to cut the cake. Zen pick up the knife and I put my hand on top of his hand. We cut the cake together and put it on a plate. Zen and I pick up the fork. I pick up a very little piece of cake and feed it to Zen. Zen did the something to me.

Everyone cheer and starting to ring the bell again. Zen and I lend over to each other and we kiss. Zen took my hand and we walked back to our seat. Zen put out my chair and I sat down.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	51. Chapter 51

**The Story of the Princess Of Clarines**

 **Chapter 51**

"I can't wait until tomorrow. So I can spend more time with you without anyone is around us." Zen said, looking at me.

"I also can't wait to get going tomorrow," I said, looking back at him.

"I love you," Zen said, give me a kiss on the lips.

"I love you too," I said, kiss him back. After a while, Zen and I were busy talking when my father come up to me. "Shirayuki is time for father-daughter dance," Mukaze said, looking at me.

"Okay," I said, looking up at my father then I turn to Zen. "I will be right back," I whisper, standing up. My father and I join arm and we walked onto the dance follow. I put my hands in his hand.

"You looked so beautiful." He said, looking at me

"Thank you, dad," I said, smiling at him. The music starts to play and We starting to dance in front of everyone. I could feel everyone is staring at me to see if I messed up.

 **By: Crystal Shawanda**

Wind blowin' on my face  
Sidewalk flyin' beneath my bike  
A five year-old's first taste  
Of what freedom's really like  
He was runnin' right beside me  
His hand holdin' on the seat  
I took a deep breath and hollered  
As I headed for the street

You can let go now, Daddy  
You can let go  
Oh, I think I'm ready  
To do this on my own  
It's still a little bit scary  
But I want you to know  
I'll be ok now, Daddy  
You can let go

I was standin' at the altar  
Between the two loves of my life  
To one I've been a daughter  
To one I soon would be a wife  
When the preacher asked,  
'Who gives this woman?'  
Daddy's eyes filled up with tears  
He kept holdin' tightly to my arm  
'Till I whispered in his ear

You can let go now, Daddy  
You can let go  
Oh, I think I'm ready  
To do this on my own  
It still feels a little bit scary  
But I want you to know  
I'll be ok now, Daddy  
You can let go

It was killin' me to see  
The strongest man I ever knew  
Wastin' away to nothin'  
In that hospital room  
'You know he's only hangin' on for you'  
That's what the night nurse said  
My voice and heart were breakin'  
As I crawled up in his bed, and said

You can let go now, Daddy  
You can let go  
Your little girl is ready  
To do this on my own  
It's gonna be a little bit scary  
But I want you to know  
I'll be ok now, Daddy  
You can let go  
You can let go

The music end and My daddy pull me into a hug. "My baby girl is growing my." He said with a tear in his eyes. I wrap my arms around him and whisper in his ears.

"I will always be your baby girl, daddy," I said, hug him back. We walked back to Zen and I sat back down in my chair.

"That was a beautiful dance." Zen whisper in my ear.

"Thank you," I whisper back to him. Zen and I watch the couple dancing with each other.

 **Sorry this chapter is short.**

 **See to in the next chapter...**


	52. Chapter 52

**The Story of the Princess Of Clarines**

 **Chapter 52**

"There a lot of beautiful dress," I said, looking at all the beautiful dress.

"Not as beautiful as your," Zen said, looking at me. My red to bright red like my hair. Zen and I saw Izana walked up to us.

"Lord brother," Zen said, looking at Izana.

"I come up here to asked your wife. If I can have a dancing." Izana said, looking down at Zen. I could tell Zen that he was not happy.

"It just one dance, Zen," I said, looking at him.

"Okay," Zen said, looking back at me.

"Thanks," I said, kiss him on the cheek. I stand up from my chair. Izana and I join arm and walked on the dance floor. I put my hand in Izana.

"I know this day will come. Zen come to me 4 years ago and told me that he wants to marry you." Izana said, looking at me.

"I love Zen for just bring himself," I said, hearing the music starting to play. Izana and I start to dance and I can feel Zen watch Izana very closely. **  
**

 **By: April Rose**

Hidden beneath the ground, is a spring that feeds the creek  
Invisible as the wind  
That you feel upon your cheek  
And every breeze that whispers  
Reminds us constantly  
Sometimes what's real is something you can't see...

Believe in all that can be  
A miracle starts whenever you dream  
Believe, and sing from your heart  
You'll see  
Your song will hold the key...

Waiting behind the clouds  
Is the sky that's always clear  
And chasing away the doubts  
You watch the sun appear  
It's shining to remind you  
As each new day begins  
There's always hope if you just let it in...

Believe in all that can be  
A miracle starts whenever you dream  
Believe, and sing from your heart  
You'll see  
Your song will hold the key...

You can paint the stars  
You can touch the sky  
Spread your wings and discover you can fly (and sing from high)  
You won't know until you try...

Believe in all that can be  
A miracle starts whenever you dream  
Believe, and sing from your heart  
You'll see  
Your song will hold the key...

Ooh-ooh, believe, and dream what can be  
Ask with your heart  
And you will receive

Believe, the beauty is yours to see  
Your song will hold the key...

Ooh-ooh

(When you) Believe...

Believe...

When you believe...

Oh, believe...

Izana and I stop dancing. "Well, I hope you and Zen have fun on your honeymoon," Izana said, walked back to Haki and I went back to Zen and sat down in my chair.

"I don't truth him," Zen said, looking at me.

"Come one he is your brother. I was still shocked that he still let us getting married." I said, looking back at him.

"Yeah, But I don't truth him with you," Zen said with a smile. Just then, we heard the bells ring again. Zen and I lend to each other and kiss on the lips.

"I love you," Zen said.

"I love you too," I said with a smile.

 **See you in next the chapter...**


	53. Chapter 53

**The Story of the Princess Of Clarines**

 **Chapter 53**

Zen and I watch the couple dancing with each other. I took a sip of my drink and set it back down on the table. "Do you want to dance, Zen?" I asked, looking at Zen.

"Of course," Zen said, stand up and took my hand in his hand. I stand up from the chair and we walked on the dance floor. Zen put one of his hand on my hip and the other holding my right hand. I put my other hand on Zen shoulder. "You so beautiful." Zen whisper. The music starting to play and we starting to dance.

 **By: Avril Lavigne**

There's a light inside of all of us  
It's never hiding you just have to light it  
It's the one thing that you gotta trust  
It's like a diamond, you just have to find it

So if you ever feel like giving up  
Yeah, just remember that.. we were all meant to fly

Spread your wings across the universe  
It's your time to—it's your time to shine  
There's a light inside of all of us  
Soon, you'll find that it's your time to fly  
Your time to fly

A little help is all it ever takes  
Somebody else to tell you it's worth fighting  
A single step becomes a leap of faith  
That's when you realize you started flying

So, don't you ever say you're giving up  
No, there's no looking back... 'cause we were all meant to fly

Spread your wings across the universe  
It's your time to—it's your time to shine  
There's a light inside of all of us  
Soon, you'll find that it's your time to fly  
It's your time to fly

Just reach up, don't give up  
Until you've touched the sky  
Just reach up, don't give up  
Until you've realized...

That we were all meant to fly

Spread your wings across the universe  
It's your time to—it's your time to shine  
There's a light inside of all of us  
Soon, you'll find that it's your time to fly, fly

It's your time to—it's your time to shine, shine  
Soon, you'll find that it's your time to fly

Spread your wings across the universe  
It's your time to—it's your time to shine  
There's a light inside of all of us  
Soon, you'll find that it's your time to fly

The music stop and everyone cheer. "That is a beautiful dance." a woman said, looking at us. Zen and I walked back to our seat and sat down.

"You dance beautiful," Zen said, looking at me.

"thank you, all the practicing paid off," I said, looking back at him.

"Yeah," Zen said, let out a laugh.

"Do to want me to get out more to drink?" I asked, standing up and pick up my glass.

"Yeah, I would love more to drink." Zen answer, looking up at me.

"Okay," I said, pick up his glass and walked over to the punch table.

"Shirayuki congratulation on your wedding." said a male. I turn around and saw prince Raji.

"Oh, prince Raji...um thank you," I said, looking at him. "Are you have fun?" I asked.

"Yeah, I am," Raji said, looking back at me. "When are you leaving for your honeymoon?" Raji asked.

"Tomorrow," I answer with a smile. "Well, I got to go. Zen is waiting for me. see you around." I said, walked away and went back to Zen.

"What did Prince Raji want?" Zen asked, looking up at me.

"He wants to congratulation on our wedding," I answer, set his glass in front of him. I sat down and took a sip of my drink.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	54. Chapter 54

**The Story of the Princess Of Clarines**

 **Chapter 54**

"Zen, wants to go outside for a little while to get away?" I said, looking at him.

"Yeah, let's go outside," Zen said, standing up and took my hand in his. Zen helps me to stand up from my chair and we walked outside.

"It beautiful tonight," I said, join my arms with Zen and lend my head on his shoulder.

"It is so beautiful just like you," Zen said, looking at me in the moonlight. My cheek turns bright red like my hair. We walked over to a small a bridge. I looked down at the water to see my reflection. Zen come up behind me and move my hair to one side. He places his hand on my hips and his lips on my neck.

"Zen," I said, feeling him kiss me up and down my neck.

"Yeah, my love," Zen said, between kisses.

"Zen there you are." Said a voice that sounds like his mother. Zen pull away and turn to look at his mother. I fix my hair after Zen pull away.

"Mother, is there something wrong?" Zen asked.

"It time for the mother and son dance." Haruto answer, walking up to Zen.

"Okay," Zen said, join arms with Haruto and went back to the castle. I did not feel like going back inside right away so I stand on the bridge looking up at the moon. **  
**

 **(Zen P.O.V)**

My mother and I want in the castle when I notice that Shirayuki did not follow us. "I can't believe my baby boy is married." My mother said, walking on the dance floor. "When I first meet that girl I could not believe it that you planning on married a commoner," Haruto said, put one of her hand in Zen hand and the other on his shoulder. I put my hand on her hips.

"She loves me for me," I said, hear the music starting to play and we starting to dance.

 **By:Celine Dion**

For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right  
For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you  
I'll be forever thankful baby  
You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through through it all

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'cause you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

Ooh, baby

You gave me wings and made me fly  
You touched my hand, I could touch the sky  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
You said no star was out of reach  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
I had your love, I had it all  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
Maybe I don't know that much  
But I know this much is true  
I was blessed because I was loved by you

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'cause you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

You were always there for me  
The tender wind that carried me  
A light in the dark shining your love into my life  
You've been my inspiration  
Through the lies you were the truth  
My world is a better place because of you

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'cause you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
(My voice.)  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'cause you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

The music stop and Haruto and I pull away from each other. "That was wonderful." The crowd said, chipping. I looked up at my table and did not see Shirayuki there.

"I'm going to find Shirayuki," I whisper to my mother. I walked back outside and saw her sitting on a bench. "What wrong?" I asked, walking up to Shirayuki.

"Oh, it nothing," Shirayuki said, smiling at me. I sat down next to her.

"Shirayuki I know something is wrong," I said, looking at her.

"I just need a break for the crowd and be alone with you." She said, wrap one of her arms around my arm and she lends her head to my shoulder.

"I love you, Shirayuki," I said, lend my head on top of Shirayuki head.

"I love you too," Shirayuki said.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	55. Chapter 55

**The Story of the Princess Of Clarines**

 **Chapter 55**

Zen and I walked around outside for a little while before we go back inside to the party. "Prince Zen," Kiki said, walking up to us.

"Oh Kiki, what is it?" Zen asked, looking at Kiki.

"It time for the dance with the people that what to dance with you guys," Kiki said, looking back at Zen.

"Okay, well will you dance with me first then?" Zen asked, walking back inside the castle holding my hand.

"Yeah, that will be fine," Kiki said, walked into the castle.

"Okay, I will be back, Shirayuki." Zen whisper in my ear and I walked over to Mitsuhide and Obi.

"So where Zen?" Mitsuhide asked, looking at me.

"He asked Kiki to dance with him," I answer, looking back at him.

"Why is he not dancing with you?" Obi asked, looking at me.

"Will this dance is for people that what to dance with us and he did not what to dance with someone he did not know," Shirayuki asked, looking back at him. I watch Zen put his hand in Kiki hand and the music starting to dance.

 **By:** **Jordyn Kane and Tarra Layne**

When you don't know where to go  
And you're feeling all alone  
Look inside yourself  
You're so much more than you know

When you're stuck and out of time  
You can cross the finish line  
You're a champion  
You'll always be a winner

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, whoa

You can be anything you want  
If you believe in who you are  
You'll light up the whole world  
You're shining so bright

Anything is possible  
When you look into your heart  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
You're a shooting star

 **Barbie:** When I'm down and feeling scared  
I know I should take a chance  
The world is sitting right here  
In the palm of my hand

I'm flying higher than before  
And giving up is not a choice  
I'll push the doubt aside  
And step into the spotlight

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh

I can be anything I dream  
Live a life that's made for me  
I'll light up the whole world  
I'll be shining so bright

Anything is possible  
When I look into my heart  
Oh, oh, oh  
I'm a shooting star

Oh, oh  
I'm a shooting star  
Oh, oh  
I'm a shooting star

Zen and Kiki stop dancing and walked up to us. "Prince Zen would you dance with me." A girl said, walked up to him.

"Um...yeah I guess," Zen said, looking at the girl. "I will be right back again." Zen whisper in my ear.

"Okay," I said, watch Zen and the girl walked to the dance floor and starting to dance.

"Well, Kiki do you want to go and get a drink with me?" I asked, looking at her.

"Yeah, let go," Kiki said and we walked over to the table to get something to drink.

"Did you and Mitsuhide find a date for your wedding?" I asked, pour my punch into a cup.

"Yeah, we got a date it three months from now." Kiki answer, pour her punch into a cup.

"Hello." Said a girl with long blonde hair.

"Hello," I said, looking at a young girl that is age my and Kiki age.

"Are you Shirayuki?" The girl asked.

"Yes, I am." I said. "may I asked who are you?" I asked, took a sip of my drink

"Oh, I'm so sorry my name is Eri. I'm prince Raji fiancé." Eri said, looking at me.

"Oh, I did not know he is getting married," I said, looking back at her.

"When are you getting married?" Kiki asked, looking at her.

"One month and a half. We planning to send you and Prince Zen an Invitation next week. I hope you guys can come." Eri said.

"I will love to come tell me to talk with Zen," I said, feeling a hand on my hips. I know who it was and his hand.

"Tell me what?" Zen asked, lay his chin on my shoulder.

"Prince Raji is getting married and they want to know if we want to come," I said.

"I think we can make it," Zen said with a smile.

"Great I will send you an invitation," Eri said. "I will see you around," Eri said, walked away from us.

"You finally got away from you fangirls," I said, turning around to look at him.

"Yeah finally," Zen said, pull me close to him and give me a kiss on the lips.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	56. Chapter 56

**The Story of the Princess Of Clarines**

 **Animegirl4576 here your dance with Prince Zen Wistaria I hope you like it and I will try to say what you would have say to him. let me know what you think of your dance with Zen.**

 **Animegirl4576 standing in a corner watching the couple dancing until Prince Zen Wistaria slowly walked up to her with a smile on his face. "Do you want to dance?" Zen asked, looking at Animegirl4576. When he said that her face turns bright red.**

 **"Y...yes I would love too." She said, placing her hand in Zen hand. They walked out on the dance floor. Zen put her hand on Animegirl4576 and the other holding he hand. Animegirl4576 place her hand on his shoulder. When the music starting to play. They starting to dance.**

 ** ** ** ** ** **Chapter 56************

I sat on a chair at a small table watching the girl keep on asked Zen to dance with him every five minutes. Mitsuhide asked up to me and sat down next to me. "No one asked you to dance?" Mitsuhide asked, looking at me.

"No, But I'm fine," I said, looking back at him. "So what is up with those girls?" I asked.

"I don't know." Mitsuhide answer, looking at those girls. "If I was Zen I will tell them no," Mitsuhide said, let out a laugh.

"Yeah but Zen is a nice guy and he can't say no," I said, looking at Zen.

"Yeah, he was not always nice when I first starting to work for him. When he was around 10 years ago. I remember he was not nice to me at first. I think he told me that he and I were not friends. then I say to him that I also I feel to. " Mitsuhide said, thinking back with Zen.

"I remember I was not nice to him when I first saw him because of his attitude." I said.

"Yeah but you show him." Mitsuhide laugh. "And I know you two will end up being together forever."

"Will I never did because of our status. I was shocked that Izana gives us his blessing to marry each other." I said, watch Mitsuhide stand up and reach out his hand to me.

"Well, do you want to dance?" Mitsuhide asked, looking down at me.

"I would love too," I answer, put my hand in his a stand-up. We walked to the dance floor. Mitushide put his hand in my hand and the music starting to play. Mitsuhide and I starting to dance.

 **By: Lindsey Stirling**

I found color in the black and white  
Broke a prism and I held the light  
I was searching for myself  
I looked everywhere else  
I had to turn inside

I'm a firefly  
We can glow tonight  
So let's paint the sky  
Find the color, color  
In the black and white

I'm a firefly  
We can glow tonight  
So let's paint the sky  
Find the color, color  
In the black and white

I chose hope in the dead of night  
A tiny fire made me come alive  
I was searching for myself  
I looked everywhere else  
I had to turn inside

I'm a firefly  
We can glow tonight  
So let's paint the sky  
Find the color, color  
In the black and white

I'm a firefly  
We can glow tonight  
So let's paint the sky  
Find the color, color  
In the black and white

I'm a firefly  
We can glow tonight  
So let's paint the sky  
Find the color, color  
In the black and white

Find the color, color  
In the black and white

Find the color, color  
In the black and white

The music stop and Mitsuhide and I pull away from each other. "You getting better at a dance," Mitsuhide said, looking at me.

"Thank you," I said with a smile. Just then I saw Zen walked up to us.

"finally on got away from the girl and I hope no more girl asked me to dance," Zen said, wrapping his arms around me. I looked up at him.

"Well, what a bummer I guess I can't dance with you," I said, watch Zen face light up.

"I guess none more dance will not hurt," Zen said, took my hand and walked on the dance floor leaving Mitsuhide by himself. "So I saw you dancing with Mitsuhide." He said, put one of his hand on my hip and the other holding my hand.

"Yeah, He asked me because I was sitting by myself," I said, place my hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry about that the girl is crazy around here," Zen said, looking deep into my eye and we starting to dance.

"Hey," I said, looking at him.

"Except you," Zen said, let out a laugh. Zen pull me close to him and I lend my head to his chest while we were dancing.

"So Mitsuhide and Kiki are getting married in three months from now," I said, listening to Zen heartbeat.

"Yeah, they are planning to have it at Kiki family home. She said it will be an outside wedding." Zen said.

"That will be a beautiful wedding now we need to find Obi to marry someone," I said, let out a laugh.

"Yeah, there is Torou," Zen said.

"Before this night end let try and have them dance with each other," I said, looking up at Zen.

"I think that will be a good Idea," Zen said, stop dance when the music stop. I pull away from Zen and took his hand in mine.

"Let go back to the others," I said, walking over to the table where they are at. Zen sat down on a chair.

"Do you want something to drink with all that dancing?" I asked, looking down at Zen.

"Yeah, that would be great thank you." He said, looking up at me. I walked over to the table and pour two cups.

"Hey Shirayuki." said a female voice. I turn around and saw Torou walking up to me.

"Hello, Torou," I said, holding the two cup in my hand.

"Shirayuki have you seen Obi lately?" She asked, looking at me.

"Now that you mention it I have not seen him," I answer, looking back at her.

"Okay, so what are you doing now?" Torou asked.

"Well, I have to get Zen drink to him," I answer, walking back to Zen with Torou follow behind me. "Here you go," I said, hand him his cup.

"Thank you," Zen said, take the cup. I sat down on a chair and Zen have one of his arms over my shoulder.

"Zen have you seen Obi?" I asked, looking at him.

"No, I have not seen him." Zen answer, took a sip of his drink.

"He maybe finds the alcohol," Mitsuhide said.

"That sound just like him," Torou said, sat down on a chair.

"I will go and find him," Mitsuhide said, standing up.

"Okay," Zen said, watch Mitsuhide walked off to find Obi. Zen and I took a sip of our drink.

 **See you in the next chapter...**

 **Giving you a head up that I am change some chapter around like with Shirayuki dance with prince that was going to be chapter 58 is now move to chapter 60 and Obi dance with a beautiful girl that was chapter is now chapter 60 is now chapter 58. those are the only two chapter that I'm planning on moving around.**


	57. Chapter 57

**The Story of the Princess Of Clarines**

 **Today, my computer just crashed and I'm going to using one of my friend computer until I get a new computer. So I can keep updating new chapter.**

 ** ** ** ** ** ** **Chapter 57**************

Zen has his arm over my shoulder and I lend my head close to him. "We should get Obi and Torou together," I whisper in Zen's ear. Zen took a sip of his drink before he speaks.

"I think that will be a good idea but how do we get them together?" Zen asked, looking at me.

"Well, you dance with Torou and tell her something about Obi and I will dance with Obi and let him something about Torou," I said, standing up.

"Okay, I hope this work," Zen said, standing up and walked over to Torou.

"Prince Zen is there some you need," Torou asked, looking up at Zen.

"Well, I saw you sitting over her so I thought you want to dance with me?" Zen asked, reaching his hand out to her.

"Yeah, that fine," Torou said, took Zen hand and they walked on the dance floor. I find Obi standing in a comer and I walked over to him.

"Hello, mistress," Obi said, looking at me.

"Hello, Obi," I said with a smile.

"What can I do for you?" Obi asked.

"Well, Do you want to dance with me?" I answer with a question.

"I will not mind but what about the master?" Obi asked, reaching out his hand to me.

"Well, he is dancing with Torou right now," I answer, put my hand in his and we walked on the dance floor. Obi put his hand on my hip and the other holding my hand. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"After this, you should dance with Torou," I said, looking at him.

"So this is why you and Zen did this?" Obi asked, looking at Zen and Torou. I heard the music starting to play and we starting to dance.

 **By: Selena Gomez**

Watch all the flowers  
Dance with the wind  
Listen to snowflakes  
Whisper your name

Feel all the wonder  
Lifting your dreams  
You can fly

Fly to who you are  
Climb upon your star  
When you believe  
You'll find your wings

Fly to your heart  
Touch every rainbow  
Painting the sky  
Look at the magic

Glide through your life  
A sprinkle of pixie dust  
Circles the night

You can fly  
Fly to who you are  
Climb upon your star  
When you believe

You'll find your wings  
Fly  
Everywhere you go  
Your soul will find a home  
You'll be free  
To spread your wings  
Fly, you can fly to your heart

Rise to the heights  
Of all you can be

Soar on the hope  
Of marvelous things  
Fly to who you are  
Climb upon your star  
When you believe  
You'll find your wings  
Fly  
Everywhere you go  
Your soul will find a home  
You'll be free  
To spread your wings  
Fly, you can fly to your heart

The music stop and Obi and I walked back to our seat where Zen and Torou were waiting for us. "Torou do you want to come and get a drink with me?" I asked, looking at her.

"Yeah, that will be great." She answers, standing up and we walked over to the table to get Zen and Obi and drink too.

"Are you and Obi going to dance to the next song?" I said, pour two cup one for me and the other for Zen.

"Yeah, I hope she. I like him but I don't think he likes me in that way.

"I don't know. If you dance with him maybe he feels the same way like you do." I said, walking back to Zen and Obi.

"Okay, I will ask him.

 **Sorry short chapter see you in the next chapter...**


	58. Chapter 58

**The Story of the Princess Of Clarines**

 **Sorry I did not find a song for Shirayukiand prince Raji dance so I put both of them together in one chapter.**

 ** ** ** ** ** ** **Chapter 58**************

Torou walked over to Obi and set his drink down in front of him. "Thank you," Obi said, pick up his cup and take a sip of his drink.

"You are welcome," Torou said, sat down next to Obi.

"Here you go, Zen," I said, handing his drink to him.

"Thank you," Zen said, took the cup from me and set it down in front of him at the table. Zen wrap his arms around me and I laid my head on his shoulder.  
"Obi do you want to dance with me?" Torou asked, looking at Obi.

"No, I don't like to dance," Obi said, take a sip of his drink.

"Obi, can I speak with you for a minute ?" I said, walking over to him and pull him out of the chair before he can give me an answer. Obi and I walked away from the other and pull him into a corner.

"Shirayuki what is it?" Obi asked, looking at me.

"Torou like you go and dance with her," I order, looking back at him.

"But," Obi said but I cut him off.

"No, but, Go," I order walking back to Zen and Torou. Obi then follow after me. I sat down next to next and Obi walked up to Torou.

"Torou do you want to dance?" Obi asked, looking at her.

"Yes, I would love too," Torou said, standing up from her chair and they walked on the dance floor.

"Zen dance with me," I said, stand up and took Zen hand. We then walked on the dance floor. I wrap my arms around Zen neck and he wraps his arms around me. Then the music starting to play.

 **By: Heather Headley and Kenny Lattimore**

In a perfect world  
One we've never known  
We would never need  
To face the world alone  
They can have the world  
We'll create our own  
I may not be brave or strong or smart  
But somewhere in my secret heart I know

Love will find a way  
Anywhere I go  
I'm home, if you are there beside me  
Like dark turning into day  
Somehow we'll come through  
Now that I've found you  
Love will find a way

I was so afraid  
Now I realize  
Love is never wrong  
And so it never dies  
There's a perfect world  
Shining in your eyes

And if only they could feel it too  
The happiness I feel with you they'll know

Love will find a way  
Anywhere we go  
We're home  
If we are there together  
Like dark turning into day  
Somehow we'll come through  
Now that I've found you  
Love will find a way  
I know  
Love will find a way

Just then I looked over Zen Shoulder and saw Obi and Torou kissing. "Zen look," I said. Zen turn his head and saw Obi and Torou making out on the dance floor.

"Well, it about time," Zen said, took my hand and we walked back to our seat. Then Obi and Torou finally walked over to see and sat down in their chair. Zen and I stare at Obi and Torou for a while until Obi speak.

"What?" Obi asked, looking at us.

"Nothing." Zen and I said, looking away from him. Obi know that we saw that kiss because his face turns red.

"I will be right back," I said, standing up and walked over to prince Raji who was in a corner. "Hello Prince Raji," I said, wave at him.

"Oh hello Shirayuki." Raji sais, looking at me.

"I want to congratulation on your engagement," I said, standing beside them.

"Thank you," Raji said, looking at the crowd of people dancing.

"Do you want to dance with me?" I asked.

"Sure." Raji answer. We walked on the dance floor and I put my hands in his. Then the music starting to play and we starting to dance. "Did you find out where you are going on your honeymoon yet?" Raji asked.

"No Zen will not tell me until we get there," I answer.

"Well, I hope you have fun," Raji said.

"I will thank you," I said, pull away from him when the music stop playing. "I got to go back to Zen," I said, walking away from Raji and sat down next to Zen.

"Prince Raji asked you to dance with him," Zen said, take a sip of his drink.

"No, I asked him," I said, looking at Zen.

"Oh really," Zen said, looking back at me.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	59. Chapter 59

**The Story of the Princess Of Clarines**

 **The song was a request from Trixxylover15**

 **Chapter 59**

Mitsuhide and Kiki walked over to us and sat down a cross for us. "Where were you guys?" Zen asked, looking at Mitsuhide and Kiki.

"We were walking around," Mitushide asked, looking back at Zen.

"Where Obi and Torou at?" Kiki asked, looking around the room and did not see them.

"I don't know," I said, looking at Kiki.

"They may be are making out again," Zen said, taking a sip of his drink.

"Wait, what?" Mitsuhide asked, looking shocked.

"Yea they were making out on the dance floor." Zen answer, set his drink down on the table.

"Finally he finds someone," Mitsuhide said, letting out a laugh.

"Mitsuhide I love this song. Come and dance with me." Kiki said, pull Mitushide to his feet and they both walked to the dance floor. Kiki wraps her arms around Mitsuhide neck while Mitsuhide wraps his arms around Kiki.

 **By: hayden panettiere**

Some how I know I will find a way  
To a brighter day in the sun  
Somewhere I know that he waits for me  
Someday soon he'll see I'm the one

I won't give up on this feeling  
And nothing could keep me away

'Cause I still believe in destiny  
That you and I were meant to be  
I still wish on the stars as they fall from above  
'Cause I still believe  
Believe in love

I know what's real cannot be denied  
Although it may hide for a while  
With just one touch love can conquer fears  
Turning all your tears into smiles

It's such a wondrous feeling  
I know that my heart can't be wrong

'Cause I still believe in destiny  
That you and I were meant to be  
I still wish on the stars as they fall from above  
'Cause I still believe  
Believe in love

Love can make miracles  
Change everything  
Lift you from the darkness and make your heart sing  
Love is forever  
When you fall  
It's the greatest power of all

Oh I still believe in destiny  
That you and I were meant to be  
I still wish on the stars as they fall from above  
'Cause I still believe  
Believe in love

Yes I still believe  
Believe in love  
I still believe in love  
I still believe  
Believe in love

Then Kiki and Mitsuhide kiss after the song stop. "They make a cute couple," I said, looking at them.

"Yeah, we do...I mean they do." Zen said, wrapping his arm around me. Mitsuhide and Kiki walked back over to us and sat down.

"That was a beautiful dance," I said, looking at them.

"Thank you." Kiki and Mitsuhide said.

"This night is almost over," Zen said.

"Yeah," I said, looking at him.

"In 20 minute we have to go outside and light the lantern," Zen said, looking back at me.

"Okay, We have enough for one more dance," I said, standing up and took Zen hand. Zen then stand up and follow after me.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	60. Chapter 60

**The Story of the Princess Of Clarines**

 **Chapter 60**

The night was coming to an end and Zen and I stand on the balcony looking down at the crowd of people with a lantern. Our lantern sat on a nightstand then we are ready to light it and sent in fly in the sky.

"Your Highness it is time to light the lantern." Said a guard behind us.

"Okay," Zen said, too out a match and light the lantern then Zen and I left up at the bottom and it flies in the sly. After it up there then the crowd light the lantern and follow after ours. Then the crowd cheer. "Let go back to our room now." Zen whisper in my ears.

"Okay," I whisper back and we walked in the castle. Zen and I walked down the hallway to our room. Zen open the door for me and I walked in. "Thank you," I said, walk over to my closet to take off my wedding dress.

"Do you need help with the zipper?" Zen asked, walking up to me.

"Yes please," I said, feel Zen unzip my dress. "Thank you," I said, take it off and put it on a chair. I grab my PJ's and put them on. "Is it okay if I take a bath before we leave tomorrow?" I said, walking over to the bed.

"Yeah, I don't care." Zen answer, climb into bed.

"Okay, thank you," I said, got in bed and laid my head on Zen chest. Zen wrap his arms around me.

"14 days I will be alone with you without anyone like Mitsuhide or Kiki come to bugging us," Zen said, rubbing my back.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow. goodnight." I said, closing my eyes.

"Goodnight I love you," Zen said, kiss me on top of my head.

"I love you too," I said, fell asleep.

 **Continue in Book 2** **The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Honeymoon**

 **60 chapter is to long to I'm making book 2.**

 **Book 2 is out now and it** **will be a rate M this time.**


End file.
